Harriet Potter and The Change of Perspective
by MiraQuinn
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter has a magical accident and is left as Harriet Potter. This is a tale of her journey.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_ Greetings and welcome to my first publication on FanFiction...well anywhere really. I do hope you enjoy the journey and please feel free to leave comments, concerns, questions, or thoughts. **

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her world._

 _Disclaimer the 2_ _nd_ _: This story contains gender bending. If it's not your cup of tea, go play Warcraft or something._

 _Prologue: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, everyone had returned for their 7_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts, even Draco Malfoy. However due to being out for a year, Ginny and Luna were now in the same year as the rest of the gang. There had been an accident in potions class. One that had left young Harry Potter female and nobody was quite sure how. Even Madam Pompfrey seemed stumped as she tried to figure out how to reverse it. Eventually Harry was released with a promise that they would work on it. That was two weeks ago. Since then Harry has had to go by Harriet and moved to the girls' dorm of Gryffindor._

Luna Lovegood approached her friend who was sitting on the stairs. To her it didn't matter if her friend was male or female, she was still a friend and Luna didn't have many of those. She was used to solitude and having every think she was "Looney." "Hello Harriet Potter," she exclaimed with her quirky cheerfulness. She waited a moment and when her friend didn't respond she became concerned. "Harriet Potter?" she asked concerned. As she knelt down beside the girl whose long black hair was covering her face, she saw tears. She hugged her friend in an attempt to calm her down, for she too knew what it was like to experience such sadness.

Harriet Potter was startled out of her dazed state by someone hugging her. She immediately recognized the long platinum waves as those belonging to her friend Luna. One of the few she had remaining. While she was the talk of the school after the accident people avoided her. Even her best mate Ron was a bit distant after the occurrence. Hermione said it was weird for Ron to see his best friend as a girl (a fact Harriet couldn't argue with. It was weird for her too) and that it would just take some time for Ron to come around. But he hadn't yet. In fact, he almost seemed to be avoiding Harriet like she had the plague or something. The attention and affection Luna was showing her was something she hadn't received a lot of lately and she was glad for the comfort. She returned the hug with tears still stinging her eyes.

Luna released the hug so she could look into her friend's eyes "what's the matter," she asked, genuinely concerned. "It's Ginny," came the reply, "she broke up with me saying that she could never be with another girl. I told her I wasn't really a girl and she said I most definitely was. She said she had waited to give them time to fix it but they just weren't. That it was like they had given up and besides she didn't want to be seen as "that kind of girl." She said that if I ever became me again we could talk about us again but she wasn't promising anything." Tears resumed streaming down Harriet Potter's face. "I'm sorry Ginevra did that Harriet Potter. For what it's worth I think she is crazy because you are quite beautiful." Luna blushed as she said that and quickly changed the subject. "Would you like to go somewhere else?" Harriet nodded and Luna lead her through the courtyard, away from prying eyes, and down to a secluded spot by the lake.

When they got to the lake they both sat down and just stared out over the water with Luna sneaking glances at her friend to make sure she was ok. Finally Harriet broke the silence, "I feel lost Luna. These past few weeks have been quite trying. I've lost Ginny. I've lost Ron. Hermione tries but I don't know. I'm sure she's just as weirded out as Ron. Everyone else….everyone else just avoids me. I mean even Malfoy who has been a torment since before we even arrived our first year is scarce of late." A few moments of silence passed before Luna responded. "Well I'll always be here for you Harriet Potter. Whether you remain this way or find a way to change back."  
Shocked and surprised Harriet turned to her friend and found Luna was staring back at her smiling. There was something different about her today. It was almost like she was seeing Luna for the first time. Their eyes met and Harriet smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Luna…."

"Yes?" she replied questiongly.

"I….well…that is….I mean…" Harriet found herself stumbling over her words for the first time in a long time. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself despite her nervousness and racing heart. "What I meant to say is thank you. I mean it. Having you here with me when everyone else is…." she let that trail off before continuing, "well it means the world to me and I want you to know that if you ever need anything I am here for you too."

"Well now that you mention it there is," replied Luna with a devilish grin on her face. In an instant she had leaned in and gave Harriet a kiss on the cheek. Before Harriet had time to respond Luna had turned back toward the lake. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Look at the Thestrals!" Harriet wasn't paying attention to the Thestrals though. Her mind was racing with what just happened. Her hand touched her cheek where she had been kissed, the sensation still there. "What did this mean," Harriet thought to herself, "Does this mean….it couldn't….me?" Luna, of course, was still paying attention to the Thestrals flying over the lake, occasionally swooping down just to get their hooves wet, and none to the girl she just shocked.

After a few more minutes of quiet contemplation Harriet had to know. "Luna. I'm confused…" Before she had a chance to respond Luna interjected, "Don't worry about it. Happens to me quite a bit. It is probably just wrackspurts. Why I remember this one time…." Now it was Harriet's turn to interrupt, "No Luna. That's not what I meant…" Luna looked confused for a moment before responding, "oh…well…..what did you mean then?"

Harriet turned red and asked, "what I meant was do you…you know…like me?"

"Of course I like you Harriet Potter! We're friends."

"I meant do you….um…like me like me? Like you know…." Once again Harriet was stumbling for words unsure of what to say.

"Like you like you? What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I mean are you interested in me?" Harriet responded. She wanted an answer but Luna wasn't making it easy. Either she was teasing Harriet or legitimately didn't know and Harriet found both scenarios frustrating.

"Why you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met. I mean you're a fantastic witch and one of the most talented that I know. Not to mention your battles with Voldemort and your recent change," Luna stated matter of factly.

"Not am I interesting. Are you interested? As in dating me?"

Pretending to be shocked Luna replied, "Interested in dating you? Why Harriet Potter I had no idea you had such feelings!"

Harriet Potter turned a bright red and had a hard time forming a complete sentence. "But you…..and then there was….and you said…."

Luna laughed and smiled at the reaction of her friend. To her it was funny to see her friend act this way when she was normally the cool, collected, take charge one. "You're a funny one Harriet Potter. Anyway, now that you're feeling better I have got to get going. I've been meaning to do a bit of research. I'll see you later!" With that she stood up, twirled around and skipped merrily back to Hogwarts leaving Harriet to her own thoughts. She lay back on the grass and reflected on recent events.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 _Several hours earlier…._

Harriet Potter took a seat in the empty Gryffindor common room and stared in to the dark fireplace, wondering what it was exactly that Ginny wanted to talk about. A few students came down the stairs but they ignored her for the most part with their hushed whispers and secret glances at her as they passed. _"_ Why haven't they fixed her yet," she heard one girl whisper to another. "Maybe she likes it that way," the other replied and they shared a laugh as they left.

"I most certainly do not enjoy it this way," Harriet thought to herself, "and what do they mean by they haven't fixed me yet? They're talking like I'm broken." She took a look down at her long black hair and her new form. "Then again maybe I am," she whispered to herself.

"Maybe you are what?" came a familiar voice from behind her, startling Harriet. Harriet stood and turned to see Ginny standing behind her. "Uh…nothing. It doesn't matter," came the quick reply. "I'm glad you're here though. Your note said we had to talk. Is everything ok," Harriet asked concerned.

"Well….yes and no," replied Ginny, "have a seat." Ginny took a place across from Harriet Potter and noted the worried look on her face. She hated doing this to her boyfriend but that's the thing. She no longer had a boyfriend. She had a girlfriend and that wasn't something she wanted. Ginny was interested in girls like that…at all. After the accident she had tried to be strong and supportive for Harriet but as time wore on she wore down. She couldn't hide her true feelings anymore, not to mention the rumors going around about her now and the teasings. This was the hardest thing she had ever done knowing that the man she cared deeply for, Harry, was still inside the young lady sitting across from her. At least she hoped he was. She couldn't be sure anymore. Surely if there had been a fix Madam Pompfrey would have found it by now right?

"Harry….sorry….Harriet," Ginny began, "as much as I care for you I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't be your girlfriend because I don't want a girlfriend. I've tried to stick it out in hopes that they would find a way to fix you but the longer this goes on the more distant we seem to get. I'm not sure that they will find a way to fix you and I'm not trying to be mean but I am beginning to doubt that they ever will."

What was she saying? Was she giving up on him…er…her? A thousand thoughts raced through Harriet's mind. "B…b…but Ginny I'm still me. This is only temporary," came the stammered reply.

"If this was only temporary it would have worn off or they would have found a cure," Ginny stated. "I'm sorry but I can't be with you as a woman. If they ever fix you then maybe…maybe we can figure it out then. I'm sorry." Ginny got up and left the common room, heading back to her shared dorm room while Harriet was left there with tears streaming down her face still in shock about what happened. She felt truly alone.

At least when she was with the Dursleys she knew she was alone. Since she had come to Hogwarts she thought she had made a family of friends but apparently she had just fooled herself. This was crueler than any joke that Dudley could have played. She had finally found a place where she felt like she belonged only to have it all ripped away because of an accident in potions class. She felt like the last vestige of her happiness at Hogwarts had just been shredded. It felt like she had been destroyed. She almost wished Voldemort would come back and finish her off. It would probably be less painful that way. She couldn't handle being in the Gryffindor commons right now so she got up and left. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She was just kind of wandering aimlessly until she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the staircase where Luna had found her.

Lying by the lake the thought of Luna made Harriet smile. It was good to know that she still had a friend out there. They had never really been terribly close but despite everything that happened Luna was there for her and she wouldn't forget it. Still losing Ginny had hurt tremendously and she didn't know what to do. They were in the same house and shared the same common room. It was inevitable they would bump into each other and it was going to be awkward for quite a while.

In a mixture of emotion she stared into the sky and wondered what the future held. Would she be cured? Would Ginny change her mind? Would something happen with Luna? She had never felt more confused and lost yet hopeful at the same time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind her. "Harriet? Am I interrupting?" Harriet sat up and turned around to see her friend Hermione Granger behind her. "Of course not Hermione. It's good to see you," replied Harriet with a smile. Hermione took a seat next to Harriet on the grass and looked at her friend concerned.

"I ran into Ginny this morning. She told me what happened and I've been looking for you ever since. Then I ran into Luna while looking for you and she told me where I could find you. Are you ok Harriet? Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can change me back," Harriet smiled grimacely, tears beginning to form.

"I wish I could," replied Hermione as she moved to embrace her friend.

"What am I going to do Hermione," Harriet asked as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"For once I'm not sure that I have an answer for you. All I can say is just keep being you and wait for it all to blow over. I'm here for you no matter what."

"Keep being me? I've tried. People avoid me like the plague, even Ron. I think I've got a better chance of being cured than him coming around. Although both seem unlikely at this point"

Hermione agreed with her friend but didn't want to make things worse by saying so.

"What if I never get better Hermione? What if there isn't a cure? What if I have to stay like this forever? I don't know how to be a girl," cried Harriet.

"What if you don't Harriet? What's wrong with being a girl? Besides you've been a girl these past two weeks and haven't died from it," replied Hermione, although her answer came off a bit snootier than she intended. She was born a girl and she didn't exactly think it was the worst thing in the world to be one. However she did understand her friend's plight. It's not every day that someone is forced into the opposite gender.

"That's not the point! I don't want to be a girl. I wasn't born a girl. I never wanted to be one in the first place!"

"I know you didn't Harriet but we don't always get what we want. You may eventually have to come to terms with yourself and the fact that you're going to remain a girl."

That wasn't what Harriet wanted to hear as her tears continued down her cheeks leaving wet spots on Hermione's robes. Hermione let go and looked Harriet straight in her face. "I know you don't think so right now but it will be alright," she said, "Eventually everything will get back to normal around here….or at least what settles for normal in this place. Now let's dry those eyes and get back to Hogwarts. It's getting late."

Harriet hadn't even notice it was getting late but sure enough the sun was beginning to set behind the lake. She had been out here all afternoon and hadn't even realized it. She dried her eyes on her robes and stood up with Hermione. "Hermione….thank for you being here for me. I know it hasn't exactly been easy these last few weeks."

"I'm always here for you Harriet. You're one of my best friends and I know you'd be there for me too. In fact you always have been whether it be troll in the bathroom or a misfortunate polyjuice potion."

They shared a hug and began making their way back to Hogwarts as the sun continued to set over the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Ronconcelliation**

It was nearly nightfall by the time they made it back to the school grounds and if they didn't hurry then they would miss dinner as well. As Harriet and Hermione walked into to the great hall they spotted Ron at the Gryffindor table talking with Seamus and Neville. Never mind that Neville wasn't actually talking back. He was nose deep in another Herbology book per the usual. As they headed towards the group Seamus had finished up his conversation with Ron and stood to leave. "Ladies," he said as he nodded and headed towards the exit. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he saw the girls approach. Harriet seemed just as uncomfortable as she asked Ron if they could sit. "Don't be daft. Of course we can sit," Hermione interjected as she sat down. However Harriet waited for Ron to respond. She wanted to make things right between them even if it took time. "Uh…yeah..sure..of course. Sit," came Ron's nervous reply. Harriet sat down next to Hermione. "How have you been Ron," inquired Harriet.

"Um…good….good. You?"

"Bout the same. Been a rather shit day though. I assume you heard about Ginny?"

Ron nodded and for the first time in quite a while managed to look Harriet in the face. "Look. I'm sorry mate. I know how you felt about Ginny. It's gotta be rough. Not just with her though. I mean the whole thing."

Harriet smiled briefly. This was the most he'd said to her since the accident happened it seemed like. She wondered if he was actually beginning to come around. "It's alright or it will be. I guess. Maybe. I mean I understand but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck…A LOT. Not only that but you've been scarce of late too. I mean I get it. What happened to me was downright weird and you needed time to adjust. Hell I needed time to adjust. Still working on it though honestly. I guess what I'm asking is if…for some reason…this can't be fixed. If I have to stay like this. Are we going to be ok?" She immediately regretted saying saying, fearing that she'd pushed him too far and he'd close up and not talk to her anymore.

"Honestly….I don't know. It's weird ya know? Having yer best mate become a dame. In case you haven't noticed all these years I'm not exactly great at talking to girls. Hermione is an exception obviously but she's grown up with us. You grew up with us too just….not like this." Ron gestured to Harriet obviously referring to her new form. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I guess I'm saying it'll take some getting used to but we can give it a go."

Harriet couldn't hide her grin as Ron finished talking. "We'll make it work. I'm sure of it. Things will be back to us in no time." Seeing them talking again made Hermione smile. She felt like the whole gang was back together again and to her there was nothing better.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Hello Harriet. When did you get here," Neville asked, apparently having pulled his nose from the book. They shared a laugh at Neville's expense and settled in for dinner.

Throughout dinner though Harriet felt someone watching her. Harriet turned to Hermione and whispered, "I feel like I'm being watched but every time I turn around everything is normal." Hermione pretended to look around the room while scanning tables for people looking in their direction. Harriet saw Hermione crinkle up her nose. "You're not going to believe this but it's Malfoy. He keeps staring at you with this stupid smile on his face."

"What? Malfoy? Why?" Harriet asked with a confused look on her face. She tried to turn nonsuspiciously but when she saw Malfoy he looked like he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh my god! Every time you look back there he looks away and pretends to be talking with his minions. When you turn back he goes right back to staring. GAH! Could he be more obvious," Hermione asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"What? What's obvious? I don't get it," replied a still confused Harriet. She looked to Ron who was just as confused and shrugged.

"Don't you get it? Now that you're a girl…and I can't believe I'm saying this….but it's almost like Malfoy's attracted to you."

"EWW!" came the immediate responses from both Harriet and Ron.

"Bloody hell! What is his issue," continued Ron, "I mean that's just…wrong." Ron then turned to Harriet, "No offense mate."

"No. Believe me. I get it. The entire time we've been at Hogwarts he's been nothing but a complete jerk and now….ew…I think I may vomit. Can we go somewhere else? Anywhere else? I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore."

They both agreed and went to leave, although Ron had taken a drumstick "for the road." They asked Neville if he was coming too but his nose was already back inside his book so he didn't hear them. They left the great hall and headed for the Gryffindor Commons where they flopped down on an open couch. After some idle chatter, Ron and Harriet broke into a game of Wizard's Chess, with Hermione back-seat driving and second-guessing Harriet's moves. Ron won as usual but the important point was they were together again. By now night had fallen and it was time for bed. They said goodnight as Ron headed to the boys dorm while Harriet and Hermione headed to the girls. Harriet had been given her own room on the girls side because she couldn't very well stay with the boys after her accident and the girls didn't want her with them in case she changed back. Harriet thought it was fair and she understood why. However that didn't stop some of the other Gryffindor girls from being a bit jealous because they wanted their own rooms too.

Harriet returned to her room, closed the door and let out a sigh. This was the toughest part of the day. This was when she was left alone with her thoughts. She could hear girls in the other rooms laughing and giggling and having fun but she was alone and it made it harder. Today had been a hard enough day without the normal thoughts and troubles weighing her down. She changed into her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. She was never going to get used to this. Every night she looked into the mirror and wondered what she had done to deserve this.

She barely remembered the accident anymore. Everything had happened in a literal flash. One minute she was Harry Potter in potions class, then there was a loud explosion and bright flash, and the next thing she knew she was waking up as Harriet Potter in the hospital wing with Madam Pompfrey standing over her. She had tried and tried to remember but it was like her brain was blocking it out. She had tried asking other people that had been there that day but Ron had been avoiding her and Hermione just blushed and changed the subject when asked. She had asked Neville if he knew of any plants or ingredients that would cause this either on their own or when combined but he had told her that he hadn't heard of anything but would let her know if he ever came across something like that.

Harriet crawled into bed and lay staring at the ceiling reflecting on the awful day she'd had. Well…mostly awful. It had gotten better thanks to Ron, Hermione and of course Luna. Once again the thought of Luna caused her to smile. On one hand she was devastated about Ginny but yet the events of the day had made her think. However she knew that she had to take the time to properly get over Ginny before even thinking about considering someone else, if that was even possible. Despite the good parts of the day she still felt like she just wanted to bury her head in the sand and hide from the world. The closest she could come was pulling the blankets over her head. That's exactly what she did as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _Several weeks had passed since the day Ginny had broken up with Harriet and the pain had subsided. The cooler air and the bright leaves signaled that fall had arrived. The past few weeks had seen Harriet reconnecting with her friends Hermione and Ron as well as spending more time with Luna both as part of the group and individually. She has all but accepted the fact that there is no cure and she is going remain a girl. Therefore she has also spent the last few weeks learning what knowledge she was lacked about being a girl with the help of Hermione and Luna. The winter formal remains a few weeks away and it's the talk of the school and everyone is excited to go providing they pass their exams. The dance is taking place right before their winter break. The gang finds themselves sitting on a railing surprisingly alone in a courtyard._

"I'm not going and that's final," stated Harriet as Hermione was once again trying to convince her to go.

"But Ron and I are going," Hermione said as she carried on her attempts to get Harriet to go to the ball.

"And I don't need to be a third wheel while the two of you have fun and snog. You guys go! Have fun! Enjoy yourselves!"

"Snogging? Wait did she there was going to be snogging," Ron asked almost excitedly. He didn't even wait for an answer before turning to Hermione. "Did you say there was going to be snogging?"

"Can it Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed before taking a moment to compose herself, "First of all I didn't say anything about snogging and secondly we're talking about Harriet here, not us!"

"I told you I'm not ready for that. That's just…too much," replied Harriet, "I said no and I mean no."

"Does this have something to do with Luna," Hermione inquired, "Don't think I haven't noticed you two spending a lot of time together."

Harriet blushed and Ron's eyes widened, "Blimey! You and Luna? I mean you two HAVE been spending time together but…blimey…" His words trailed off as it looked like he was in his own little world. Hermione smacked him on the back of his head, "Stop it you." Now it was Ron's turn to look embarrassed.

"It's not like," Harriet interjected, "Luna and I are just friends. That's it."

"You almost sound disappointed," stated Hermione.

"Look Hermione! It's not a matter of being disappointed or not. Even if Luna and I….even if we did…that sort of thing doesn't happen very often around here and I've brought enough attention to myself this year. I don't need to draw that sort of attention and negativity to her," replied Harriet.

"Don't you think she should get an input on the whole thing? And another thing, in case you haven't noticed Luna draws her own attention as is."

"But still two girls? Even at Hogwarts it's unusual."

"Blimey….you and Luna…."Ron muttered back in his own world which got him a well-deserved punch on the arm from Hermione. "Ow! What did you do that for," Ron asked rubbing his arm. Hermione just glared at him before turning back to Harriet and stating, "That may be but you deserve happiness and so does she."

"Who is to say it will though? Besides it doesn't matters because I'm still not going. I told you it's too soon. I can't do all that yet"

"Too soon for what? You've been a girl for months now! You'll have to get used to it eventually."

"Maybe," Harriet replied, "but eventually isn't right now? Can we please drop it?"

"Fine but you haven't heard the last of this," stated Hermione. They sat there for a moment in contemplative silence. Harriet was thinking about how it was too soon for something so formal. She couldn't even picture herself getting all dressed up like the other girls. Hermione was busily thinking about how she could get Harriet to the dance. Ron was still in his own little world.

"Well, guess we can't sit around all day. We better get to the library and start studying, especially if you want to be allowed to go to the dance Ronald!"

Ron was shaken out of his thoughts by hearing his name. "What about me? What did I do?"

"I said we need to get to the library and start studying for the exams if you want to be allowed to go to the formal. You're welcome to join us Harriet. I'm sure you could use the extra studying as well."

Harriet thought about it for a moment. Hermione was right though. She could use the extra studying. She was still playing catch up from the accident. Ever since then she'd had a hard time focusing on schoolwork. Not that she was in any danger of failing but still she'd like to get her grades back up. She still dreamed of being an auror after all. "Might as well," replied Harriet and together the three of them headed off to the library for some review.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 _Everyone was excited for the dance tonight. Pretty much everyone had passed their exams, including Ron. However, one young girl sat in her room listening to all the other girls laughing and giggling and getting ready for the dance. It wasn't the fact that she didn't have a date. It was the fact that she didn't want to go. In her mind it was still too soon to much an appearance like that._

As Harriet Potter stared out the window watching the sunset there was a knock on her door. "Harriet, are you in there," came the voice of Hermione Granger. "Come in," replied Harriet. The door opened and there stood Hermione in a dress similar to the one she had worn to the Yule ball a few years back. This gown however was a deep forest green that fit perfectly. Her hair was placed in a formal updo that Harriet had no idea how she managed. Harriet was simply stunned at her gorgeous Hermione looked. All she could manage was a "wow…" to which Hermione blushed and told her to knock it off. "I wanted to check on you before I left to meet Ron. Are you sure you don't want to go? I could help you get ready. I've got a couple extra dresses that would fit. It'd take practically no time," Hermione stated in a last ditch effort to get Harriet to change her mind. She didn't want to leave her friend alone but she had been looking forward to this dance since Ron had stumbled out an invitation. "Thank you for the invite but I'm not ready. Go and have fun with Ron. Besides I could never look as good as you," Harriet smiled at her friend causing Hermione to blush again. "That's a load of bull! I'm sure you'd look just as good if not better than me," replied Hermione returning the smile, "I'm sure I'll be jealous. You wait til I get ahold of you. You'll look amazing."

"Maybe but it's not tonight. Besides you better get going. You don't want to be late. I know how much you've been looking forward to this." What Harriet hadn't told Hermione was that she had loaned her old dress robes to Ron because she hadn't planned on going and she doubted they still fit her frame properly. Harriet had almost considered going to see the look on Hermione's face when she saw Ron all dressed up proper instead of the thing he wore to the Tri-Wizard ball but decided that Hermione would use that as an excuse to get her dressed up.

"Alright well if you change your mind we'll be at the ball. Feel free to come find us." With that Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her and headed to the ball.

Harriet waited a while after all the other girls had left before venturing out of her room. The entire girls' wing was a mixture of perfumes and scents which was almost overpowering. She could smell it wafting down even as she made it to the common room. She had a feeling it was the same way in every house though. Everyone had been excited about the winter formal since the announcement first went up. Well everyone except Harriet that was. Harriet left Gryffindor and went to wander for a bit. Hogwarts seemed empty pretty much everywhere she went. It seemed like every other person had gone to the formal, even the ghosts that roamed the halls.

Eventually Harriet found herself in the Astronomy tower. From here she could see all of Hogwarts and beyond. She could see the moonlight reflecting off the lake, the forbidden forest, Hagrid's hut, everything. It was the most beautiful view that one could imagine. Harriet had always enjoyed being up at night and looking up at the stars, even though she wasn't technically supposed to be without permission or for class. As she stared up to the sky, lost in her own thoughts, a radio clicked on behind her and started playing soft classical music. She whirled around and found herself staring at quite possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. There stood Luna Lovegood in a purple evening gown. She wore her cork necklace and earrings that resembled purple flowers. On her feet were purple flats with. She wore her waist length blonde hair down. Harriet felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Harriet stood with her mouth open unable to say anything as Luna approached, "Dance with me Harriet Potter," she said as she held out her hand for Harriet to take. Harriet took Luna's hand and pulled her closer putting her hand on Luna's waist as they began to dance. She wondered if this was a dream. Maybe she had fallen asleep at the astronomy tower.

"Is this a dream," Harriet wondered aloud.

"This is no dream Harriet. Why? Do you dream about me often," Luna inquired.

Harriet blushed before changing the subject. She didn't want to admit that she had indeed dreamt of Luna before but this was better than any dream. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Luna. Why are you up here though? Everyone is down in the great hall."

"Not everyone. The person I wanted to dance with wasn't there so I came and found her."

Harriet felt a bit foolish for not asking Luna to the dance before and at this moment she felt seriously underdressed. "But how did you find me," Harriet asked.

"Well when you didn't show up I asked Ronald and Hermione where you were. Hermione told me you were in your room but when I got to the painting I was told you had left. So I took a guess that you were up here. I know how much you enjoy it up here, especially at night."

"I'm sorry I'm a bit underdressed. I didn't really expect to be dancing tonight."

"Would you like to stop," asked Luna.

"Absolutely not. This has been the best night I've had in a very long time." With that she gave Luna a spin before continuing, "I have to ask though. Why me? There are hundreds of students in this school and surely it would have been easier to go with any one of them."

"Simple. None of them are Harriet Potter," came the reply, "you've been one of my few friends here at Hogwarts for a long time. Before you and Hermione and Ronald I didn't really know what it was like to have friends. I feel like we've grown closer since you became a girl and I think you've noticed it too."

"I have but I wasn't sure what to think. I mean if we walked down the hallway holding hands people would stare and gossip. I didn't want to bring any teasing down on you because of me."

"Let them talk and stare. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks," replied Luna firmly.

At that moment Harriet's green eyes met with Luna's silvery blue eyes and Harriet asked, "Are you sure? I would feel awful if something were to happen to you because of me."

"You worry too much," replied Luna resting her head on Harriet's chest as they danced closer. Harriet could feel her heart beat faster at Luna being so close to her. She smelled the light flowery perfume that Luna was wearing. It wasn't overwhelming like many of the scents that lingered in the tower but to Harriet it was almost intoxicating because it was Luna. They were so enthralled in the feelings of being together that neither one of them heard the radio click off.

"Miss Potter! Miss Lovegood! What in heaven's name are you doing up here and at this hour no less? The dance ended hours ago!"

Startled the two young girls turned and saw Professor McGonagall looking at them. Harriet spoke up first. "I'm sorry Professor. It's all my fault really. We came up here to look at the stars and lost track of time. Won't happen again!"

"I should think not! Now both of you off to bed this minute before I change my mind," came the stern reply. As they reached the bottom of the astronomy tower Professor McGonagall spoke up again, "Miss Potter, a moment of your time please." Harriet and Luna exchanged glances and Harriet gave Luna a reassuring smile. Luna turned around and headed towards Ravenclaw tower, stopping once to glance back and gave Harriet a smile.

As soon as Luna was out of earshot, Harriet turned to face Professor McGonagall. "What can I do for you Professor," she asked. Professor McGonagall's once stern face was now concerned and caring. "It's not what you can do for me Potter. It's what you can do for you. I know you've been having a rough go of it ever since the accident and I know you've managed to get back to your old friendships but the relationship between you and Miss Lovegood is unusual even here. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it but what you are considering is going to have more trials than any other relationship. I just want you to be careful is all and if you need anything I'm here for you." Harriet breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight professor"

"Goodnight." Before Harriet could get to far she heard, "oh and Potter?" Harriet turned and looked at Professor McGonagall again. "Yes Professor?" "It's good to see you smiling again," she replied with a smile. Harriet gave Professor McGonagall a smile before heading off to Gryffindor tower for the night. By the time she got there everyone else was already in bed. Harriet headed into her room quietly and changed for bed. She laid in bed replaying the night's memories before eventually drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The following morning Harriet had awoken with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She wasn't sure whether it had been a dream or reality but whatever it was, it was amazing. She was halfway through changing when there was a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called out as she rushed to finish getting dressed. When she had finished she went over and opened the door to find Hermione standing on the other side. "Good morning Hermione!"

"Don't you good morning Hermione me! Where were you last night? I came back from the dance and you weren't in your room. I waited up for a bit but you never showed up. I was beginning to get worried," she stated as she entered Harriet's Room. Harriet motioned for Hermione to sit on the bed and took a seat next to her before recapping the events of the previous night, including the words of Professor McGonagall. Hermione's face went through a wide range of motions before settling on relief and excitement for Harriet.

"See? I told you that you should have asked her to the dance," said Hermione in her know-it-all voice with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. I guess you were right," replied Harriet, "I was just nervous and scared that's all. Plus I'm not ready for the whole formal thing."

"I still think you'd look beautiful," replied Hermione, "Oh and speaking of formals it was nice of you to loan Ron your dress robes. It was a pleasant surprise from his usual formal attire." "Well I don't exactly think they'd fit…," Harriet replied gesturing to herself. Hermione then proceeded to recap their events of the night at the formal. Apparently Ron was quite the gentlemen. Well at least as much as he could be. They danced and talked and it was a magical night for them as well. Ron even kissed her goodnight on the cheek. "Speaking of Ron we better get going. I'm sure he's waiting for us."

With that they both left the room, closing the door behind them, and headed down to the Gryffindor commons where Ron was indeed waiting for them. "Blimey. Now that you're a girl you take just as long as Hermione," Ron said to Harriet. "It's nothing Ronald. Just a little girl talk," replied Hermione with a smile, "let's get going or we're going to miss breakfast." The three of them left the commons and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were trying to be secretive about it as they held hands on the way but Harriet noticed. She didn't say anything though. She was excited and it must've shown because Ron commented, "Slowdown will ya? I'm sure there will still be food when we get there. You'd think she hadn't eaten in days." "That's not why she's excited," Hermione whispered to Ron. Harriet felt her ears turn red at the comment. Ron looked a little confused but went with it.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Harriet's eyes quickly scanned the Ravenclaw table until she saw the one she was looking for. Her eyes met Luna's and they both smiled. Hermione pretty much had to drag Harriet out of the doorway and to their table. Harriet sat where she could see Luna. To say she was happy was an understatement. It hadn't been a dream after all. Ron sat across from her and it took him a minute to figure out what was going on. He followed Harriet's gaze to their destination and it wasn't hard to figure out what she was staring at, even for him. "Blimey, you really do have a thing for her. You've got it bad mate." Of course, Harriet barely heard him as she was in her only little world only to be brought out of it by fingers snapping in front of her face followed by a "Hello? Hello? Earth to Harriet. Are you there?" She turned and looked at Ron, "Huh? What? Sorry. I was somewhere else."

"Obviously," replied Ron with a tone of sarcasm.

"Leave her alone," Hermione said, "Besides you were the same way last night."

Ron acted surprised like he had no idea what she was talking about. "What? Me? Never!"

"Really," replied Hermione, "So that wasn't you who asked me to the dance? That wasn't you who borrowed Harriet's dress robes? That wasn't you who acted like a gentleman last night and brought me a drink? That wasn't you who…." Hermione trailed off and blushed without finishing the sentence.

During breakfast they continued talking and joking with one another with Harriet occasionally stealing glances at Luna across the way. "Uh-oh Harriet," came Hermione as she nodded towards the Slytherin table, "you've got another interested party and he looks none too happy at the glances you've been exchanging with Luna." All three of the turned and looked towards Slytherin and saw the face of Draco Malfoy who looks like he just drank sour milk and was wearing his normal grumpy pout face. Apparently even he could figure out there was something going on between Luna and Harriet and he was not pleased.

"Eh. Forget him," replied Ron, "It's none of his business anyway, the git."

"That's right," came Hermione, "It's not. You just go on being happy. It's not like he has a shot with a girl like you anyway."

Hermione blushed and Ron pretended to gag at the last comment. "There's nothing special about me," replied Harriet, "I'm just like everyone else."

"Yeah except for the fact you defeated You-Know-Who," came Ron

"And the Basilisk," chided Hermione

"And won the Tri-Wizard cup"

"And saved Ron during it"

"Alright! Enough. That was the old me," interrupted Harriet

"It was still you," retorted Hermione, "Just because you're a girl now doesn't mean you didn't do those things."

"If you say so Hermione but everyone treats me like I'm a completely different person." At the moment a yellow paper butterfly flew over and floated in front of Harriet. She held out her hand and it landed and transformed into a note with her name on it in a flowing cursive.  
Before she could even open it she could smell the light flowery perfume on it that she recognized from the night before and her heart skipped a beat. She carefully opened the note.

 _Meet me in the courtyard after breakfast? ~Luna~_

Harriet folded up the note and tucked it into her pocket. She looked across to Luna who had once again met her eyes and nodded her acknowledgement with a smile on her face.

"Do I even have to ask who that's from," inquired Hermione.

"It's from Luna if you must know and she wants me to meet her after breakfast."

"Moving kinda quick aren't ya mate," came the questioning voice of Ron.

"You're one to talk. I heard about last night," replied Harriet.

Both Ron and Hermione turned red at the comment. Ron turned to Hermione, "You told her?" Hermione shrugged, "like I said earlier, girl talk. I didn't think she was going to bring it up at breakfast."

"Sorry. Just kinda slipped out," replied Harriet. She finished her breakfast and glanced up to see that Luna had already left, "anyway now that I'm done with breakfast I shall be off. Don't want to keep Luna waiting. I'll catch up with you guys later" With that she got up and left the Great Hall. She headed towards the courtyard, almost running in her excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Upon reaching the courtyard Harriet saw something that made her blood boil. Crabe, Goyle and Draco had surrounded Luna next to the not quite frozen fountain. Draco was prodding her with questions.

"What's going on between you and Potter," he sneered at Luna but she stood firm. "It's none of your business," she responded. He replied by knocking her books out of her hands and laughing, as did his cronies but they were a little slow on the uptake.

"MALFOY," yelled Harriet. She had lost her temper. Nobody was going to treat Luna like that. Draco Malfoy whirled around to see Harriet Potter coming at him, eyes ablaze with anger and rage. Draco was in fact a little terrified of what he saw, despite her being smaller than him, and started backing up towards the fountain. Harriet came up to him and slugged him straight across the face knocking him backwards into the fountain. Crabe and Goyle scrambled to pull the wet Draco out of the fountain and then all three of them left, running towards the interior of Hogwarts. Draco was swearing vengeance and screaming about how he would tell his father. The normal Draco threats. Hermione was right though. Hitting Draco did feel good.

She turned and helped Luna pick up her books. "Are you okay," she asked Luna, concerned. "Oh yes I'm fine," replied Luna, "They must've followed me here from the Great Hall. He started asking all sorts of questions about you and me and us. Then you showed up and well…you know the rest. Thank you by the way." With that she gave Harriet a quick kiss on the check as a token of her appreciation. "Nobody has ever really stood up for me before," she said. Harriet blushed at the kiss. "Did you want to go somewhere else," Harriet asked.

"Yes please." With that they ventured inside and roamed around til they found an open study with a fireplace. Harriet locked the door and took a seat on the couch next to Luna. Harriet turned to Luna, "so what did you want to see me about? Not that you a reason to see me of course. I just meant…er…" She was starting to feel like she had the capacity of Ron lately.

"Are you ok," asked Luna, "you seem very nervous."

"Aren't you," replied Harriet, "this is all new territory for us."

"Not really. We've been at Hogwarts for years."

"I meant our relationship is new. It's changing, evolving into something new. Something better," she said, emphasizing the last part with a smile.

"Oh! That reminds me," Luna said as if she just remembered something. She dug into her bag, pulled out a leather bound diary and handed it to Harriet. "This is for you." The front was stamped with a small Gryffindor Lion in the top right corner of the cover and had the initials H.J.P. engraved in Gold lettering on the back. Luna then pulled out a 2nd leather bound diary, this one with a Ravenclaw symbol in the top right corner and Lovegood on the back in the same lettering. She opened up her book, took out a quill, scribbled something and then closed the book. Harriet noticed the Gryffindor lion on her book faintly glowing now. She opened the diary and saw:

 _Hello Harriet Potter_

Harriet was amazed. She looked at her book and then at Luna's. Harriet took out her quill, wrote "Hello Luna", and then closed her book. She saw Luna's Ravenclaw symbol light up. Luna opened the book, smiled and held it up for Harriet to see. There, in Harriet's own handwriting, was the message she had just written. "This is absolutely fantastic Luna but I mean how?"

"It's magic silly. I got the idea from the stories I heard of Tom Riddles diary so with a little bit of research I found a way to enchant them and now we can talk to each other even when we're not in the same room. Being in different houses could make it difficult."

"Make what difficult," Harriet asked.

"This." Without another word Luna pulled Harriet closer and kissed her. Harriet was pleasantly surprised by this, closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Luna, and returned the kiss. In this moment everything else faded away. Stress. Worry. Nervousness. All of it. This felt like the most perfect moment in her entire life.

When the pulled away they just stared entire each other's eyes silently and smiled. Eventually Harriet spoke up, "Didn't seem difficult to me." Luna grinned before replying, "I suppose not."

Harriet did get serious though before continuing, "We should probably talk about this though."

"Well personally I quite enjoyed it." replied Luna

"I did too but I didn't just mean the kiss. I meant about us. Our relationship. Where we're going. All that kind of stuff."

Luna looked concerned, "Why? Do you not want a relationship with me Harriet Potter?"

Harriet took Luna's hands in her own and held them. "Of course I do. In fact, I never knew that I could want anything more but the fact remains that our relationship at this school will be unusual. Our relationship could lead to teasing and tormenting, things whispered behind our backs, and probably being social outcasts."

Luna looked a bit relived, "I told you last night. Let them talk. The only opinions that matter are our own. I've been treated different my entire life. At least now it will be for something that I want."

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Does that mean we're…"

"Dating? Why yes Harriet Potter, I believe it does."

They shared another kiss which was just as wonderful as the first. Then they sat and looked into the fire, wrapped in feelings of happiness and joy, as they held hands, talked, and just enjoyed each other's company. Once again time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

As they got ready to leave the quietness of the secluded room Harriet turned once more to Luna with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we go out there and show signs of dating, even if we don't outright announce it, everything will change. There won't be an option to go back to the way it was anymore."

Luna looked at Harriet and smiled, "I quite like the way it is now thank you. Why would I want to go back to before?" With that being said she gave Harriet a quick kiss and opened the door of the room. She took Harriet's hand and held it as they walked side by side to the Great Hall.

Surprisingly, the path between the study room and the Great Hall had few students in it and those that were there were heading the same direction they were and not paying any attention to the two young ladies behind them holding hands. As they approached the Great Hall Harriet's heart began to race. She turned and looked at Luna with a bit of worry in her eyes. Luna gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. With Luna's reassurance to comfort her they entered the Great Hall holding hands. Surprisingly not many seemed to notice though. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own conversations. A few noticed and whispered in their small groups pointing at the young ladies that had just entered holding hands. Among those that did were Ron and Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione smiled seeing them together. She shoved Ron and told him it wasn't polite to stare. Ron looked rather embarrassed at that. As they headed to the table, Harriet caught Professor McGonagall looking at her and smiling to which Harriet returned the smile as her and Luna sat down with their friends.

Ron started off the conversation by mostly stuttering and not ever finishing a complete thought. "Are you guys…..I mean….you know…are you…"

"I think what Ronald is trying to get at is he wants to know what's going on with you two. Personally it's none of his business because I figure if you want to share it you can."

"Well thanks Hermione but we just got here so we haven't really had the chance to share anything," replied Harriet, "but we do need to tell you something and we wanted you to be the first ones to know. Luna and I are…dating."

"Well obviously from the way you two came in here," replied Hermione, "We're happy for you both. Congratulations."

"Yeah…happy…" came Ron who still hadn't seemed to process the information he had just been told. "That means she's….she's….your…"

"Girlfriend," chimed Luna, "and Harriet is mine. Just like Hermione is your girlfriend. At least I assume so with the way you two seem to be acting."

Hermione blushed at Luna's comment and struggled for words, "What…who said we're dating…I mean Ron and I are just…."

"So you guys weren't holding hands on the way to breakfast," Harriet interjected with a smile.

"Fine. We're dating but don't go making it a big public thing," stated Hermione.

"It's because she's embarrassed of me," replied Ron.

"I am not. I would just like to see how it goes before we get too public," replied Hermione, "besides it's nobody's business but our own."

"Exactly how we feel," replied Harriet.

"Ohhh…you know what I just thought of," Luna chimed in excitedly, "this means we could double date with Ron and Hermione! I've never been on a double date before! I've never been on a single date before either though…either way it could be fun."

"That could be fun," replied Harriet, "what do you guys think? A trip to Hogsmeade later for some butterbeer?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ron, "I'm always up for a good pint of butterbeer. What do you think Hermione?"

"Well I was going to get started on some studying but why not? It's been a while since we've all gotten a chance to go out and have fun. Not to mention this is a whole new beginning for all us. It's the next chapter in our lives," stated Hermione with a smile.

After they had eaten, Hermione mentioned that she hadn't seen Draco at lunch which was unusual because of his meal time activities that included staring at Harriet. "He's probably still mad because Harriet punched him and he fell into the fountain in the courtyard earlier," Luna said like it wasn't really a big deal. Both Ron and Hermione had a look of shock on their face. "You did what," Hermione asked Harriet.

"Well I went to meet Luna after breakfast and Crabe, Goyle and Draco cornered her by the fountain. He was asking her all sorts of questions and then he knocked her books out of her hand and I kinda lost it. Next thing I know I charged in and punch Draco right in his smug stupid face. He fell backwards into the fountain and Crabe and Goyle pulled him out. They took off after that and haven't seen him since."

"Felt good didn't it," asked Hermione with a sly look on her face. "It definitely did, especially after all the years of trouble he's given me," Harriet replied. "First Hermione punches him, and now you punched him, when's my turn to punch him," Ron asked.

"I didn't go there to punch him Ron," Harriet replied, "like I said, I went there to meet Luna and Draco was there messing with her and he knocked her books down and I intervened."

"She did quite a good job too," said Luna, "she swooped in and I don't think I've ever seen Draco move that fast. They weren't hurting me though. Just asking a bunch of personal questions that's all."

"Questions about what," asked Ron

"Oh about me and Harriet and our relationship status and all that kind of stuff. I told him it wasn't his business but he didn't seem to like that answer so he knocked the stuff out of my hands."

"That's definitely not his business," replied Hermione, "He's probably just jealous that you were closer to being with Harriet than he was." Both Harriet and Ron made gagging noises at that. The thought of Draco was very unappealing and beyond comprehending.

"Probably," responded Luna, "but it doesn't matter because I won. I got Harriet and that's that." She reached under the table and held Harriet's hand. Harriet blushed a bit and smiled.

"Aww…..,"cooed Hermione, "that's so sweet."

"Uh..yeah..well…I won Hermione and nobody's going to take her from me either," replied Ron, uncertain of what to say but still trying to sound sweet at the same time.

"Nice try Ronald," replied Hermione but she still reached for his hand to hold as well.

The Great Hall was starting to empty as lunch had finished. "Do you guys want to head to Hogsmeade now or wait a bit," asked Harriet.

"Well if this is indeed a double date I for one would like a chance to prepare for it. Maybe change. You should too Harriet. Plus I'm sure Luna would like a chance to get ready as well," came the logic of Hermione Granger.

"That would be nice," replied Luna. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing," asked Harriet.

"Everything," replied Hermione, "It's a completely different thing to date as a girl. I'll help you get ready. I'm sure Ron is going to change too. We'll meet by the main gates in an hour. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Hermione took Harriet's arm and dragged her off to Gryffindor tower with Ron trailing behind while Luna headed for Ravenclaw tower to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

After sending Ron off to change Hermione dragged Harriet up to her room. "As a girl it's always important to look your best on your first date," informed Hermione, "and that means dressing up. You don't have to go all the way formal but you want to look nice. You want your date to go WOW."

"Been on a lot of dates have we Hermione?"

"Shut up. Do you want my help or not," replied a now disgruntled Hermione.

"Sorry," came the sheepish reply.

Hermione opened Harriet's wardrobe and was shocked by the lack of contents. "You still haven't been down and bought clothes yet have you? I told you to go down to Gladrags and pick up a few things. You've still got the random stuff I gave you plus the girl's school uniform and that's it. You are seriously lacking in the clothes department. Come with me. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." Harriet didn't even get a chance to reply before once again being dragged along, only this time they headed to the room Hermione shared with the other girls in the same class year, including Ginny. After checking that none of the other girls were in she dragged Harriet over to her area and told her to sit on the bed while she went over and started rummaging through her wardrobe.

This was the first time Harriet had ever been up to Hermione's room. While Hermione was busy searching for outfits and talking to herself. Harriet took the opportunity to glance around the room. It was certainly a lot cleaner in here than the boys' dorms had been but it was obvious which one is Hermione's. It was the one with all the books stacked neatly around.

After a few moments of digging around in her wardrobe Hermione pulled out a purple long sleeve sweater, a pair of nice black dress pants, a pair of matching black boots, a double buttoned overcoat and a purple scarf and set them all on the bed. "There you go. You can wear that tonight. It will look nice….unless you'd prefer a dress of course," Hermione teased.

"No thank you. This will be fine," Harriet said as she started gathering up the clothes.

"Where are you going? You can change here. Girls do it all the time and it's nothing I haven't seen before," Hermione said, reminding Harriet of how Hermione had been the one to help her through her adjustment to being a woman after the accident. She remembered all the trouble she had given Hermione about not wanting to wear the girl's uniform, much less girl's clothes at all.

"I suppose so," Harriet said as she started to change and put on the clothes that Hermione had given her. Funny enough almost everything fit her perfectly. It's like she had almost been cloned from Hermione. "Umm….Hermione….not to be a bother but um…it's a little tight across the chest."

Hermione stopped digging once again and turned to Harriet. "It's supposed to be that way to emphasize….stuff…plus it doesn't help that you're a bit larger in that area than I am," she added with a twinge of jealousy.

"Sorry…"Harriet mumbled embarrassingly.

"It's not your fault Harriet," she replied, "we're all different. Besides it's not like you asked for this to happen to you. It's taken a while but I think you're finally getting used to it plus you've got this new relationship. Besides it seems like things are getting back to normal. I'm happy for you." Hermione continued to dig through her wardrobe until she finally found something for her to wear. She pulled out a similar outfit to the one she had given Harriet, only her sweater was pink, her dress pants were tan, and her boots were brown. She pulled out a coat identical to black one only this one was grey in color. She pulled out a matching pink scarf and a pair of black wool caps for them. She tossed one to Harriet before beginning to change.

"Thanks," Harriet said turning away from Hermione while she changed out of a mix of embarrassment and politeness. "I'm glad you and Ron are finally together as well. I was wondering how long it would take the two of you to figure it out."

After she had finished changing she quickly fixed their hair and applied some light makeup to the pair of them with a flick of her wand. There was only minor whining from Harriet who had never worn makeup before. Her whining was quickly silenced by Hermione asking if she wanted to look nice for Luna before spraying them with different perfumes. Finally the pair was ready to go with 10 minutes to spare.

As they headed down the dorm room stairs Harriet spoke up. "I've been meaning to thank you Hermione. I couldn't have figured all this out or even gotten this far without you. You're a life saver." Hermione smiled, "that's what best friends do."

When they reached the landing they saw Ron looking up with his mouth open staring at them. "Blimey! You two could almost be twins!" Ron had actually managed to dress nice in something that didn't look like it had been a hand-me down which was rare for the Weasley family. He wore a nice brown sweater and a pair of dress slacks with a pair of brown boots. His winter coat was tossed over the arm of the couch. He stood up to greet them as they descended the stairs to the common room. "You look fantastic Hermione. You both do actually." Harriet wasn't used compliments much less from Ron which caused her to blush right alongside Hermione.

"Shall we get going," encouraged Hermione, "Don't want to keep Luna waiting. Ron and Harriet agreed. Ron put his coat on and took Hermione's hand as they left to meet Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

They arrived at the main gate just as their hour was up. Luna was already waiting for them when they arrived. As she turned around to greet them they could she was wearing a long black dress with flowers of every color and green vines weaving all over it. She wore purple leggings and black boots and had her pink plaid overcoat on. Her long golden hair hung freely as it usually did although it looked nicer somehow and she had in her radish earrings. As Harriet approached she could smell Luna's floral scent and it made her heart race.

"Wow…you look…amazing Luna," Harriet said. "You don't look too bad yourself," Luna replied with a smile that made Harriet turn bright red. The two young girls realized that they'd forgotten that there were other people there as Ron coughed to get their attention. "Right then," said Harriet sufficiently embarrassed for the moment, "shall we head down to The Three Broomsticks then?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

The couples held hands as they walked and talked, laughing and generally enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since they'd all had so much fun and been so carefree. Normally Ron and Harriet would've started a snowball fight along the way but seeing as how they were all dressed up, not to mention on a date, they decided against it. As they reached The Three Broomsticks, the door opened up and out walked Ginny Weasley. She seemed surprised to see them. Her look quickly changed from surprise to annoyance and then possibly anger at the sight of Harriet and Luna still holding hands. She spun on her heel and stormed off the opposite direction all without ever saying a word to them.

"Well that was awkward," joked Ron from behind them. "Shall we go inside and find a table," he inquired as he moved forward and held open the door for them. "Thank you," replied Harriet and Luna. "Such a gentlemen," said Hermione with a smile. They managed to find a table in a corner by the fireplace where they could have a little bit of privacy. Harriet and Ron pulled out chairs for Hermione and Luna to sit. "We'll fetch the first round," Harriet said as she and Ron headed towards the bar.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley! Whose your friend? Is she your date this evening," asked Madam Rosmerta. Both Ron and Harriet blushed before Harriet quickly spoke, "No ma'am. I'm Harriet Potter. Both Ron and myself are here with dates. Double date tonight you see." Madam Rosmerta eyed Harriet up and down before continuing, "ahhh…I see. I'd heard about your unfortunate mishap. Nobody told me you were this gorgeous though!" Harriet blushed an even deeper red. "Thank you ma'am. Can we get four butterbeers please?"

"Of course you can dearie. Would the four of you like a privacy room? I can whip up something special in no time," replied Madam Rosmerta. Harriet turned to Ron who nodded and then looked back to Madam Rosmerta. "Yes please. That would be amazing. Thank you very much. I'm sure the girls will love it." "Fantastic," she beamed, "Give me a minute to set it all up. Go and get your dates and meet me back at the bar." Ron and Harriet nodded before weaving their way back to the table.

"Where's the butterbeer," asked Hermione.

"Change of plans," replied Harriet, "follow us please." She held out her hand to help Luna up and Ron repeated the action with Hermione.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so mysterious?"

"Nothing is wrong Hermione. Just a change of venue. Stop worrying."

Harriet, Luna, Hermione and Ron weaved their way back through the crowd towards the bar where Madam Rosmerta was waiting. "Right this way," she said with a smile and ushered them to a privacy room in the back. She stood aside and said, "After you." Harriet pushed open the door and could not believe her eyes. The normal dreary privacy room had its fire going but the rest of the room had been completely transformed. There was a dark oak table with a pair of lit candlesticks and four chairs the same color with cushions around the table. At each of the chairs was also a steaming mug of butterbeer. The walls were decorated with festive holiday vines, including a heart shaped wreath over the fire place. There was a pair of love seats facing the fireplace. She walked into the room to let everyone else in. It was simple. It was elegant. It was perfect for their double date.

Everyone else filed in and was just as amazed at the setup. Once everyone had entered the room Madam Rosmerta interrupted their thoughts. "You kids make yourselves comfy. I'll get started on your dinner." She gave them a smile and a wink and closed the door as she left. Hermione and Luna were grinning from ear to ear. They had definitely not been expecting this on their date this evening. Ron and Harriet once again pulled out chairs for Hermione and Luna to sit before taking a seat next to their respective dates for the evening.

"How on earth did you manage this," Hermione asked before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Helps to have friends in high places," replied Ron with a smile.

"You're just full of surprises Ronald Weasley."

"This is beautiful," said Luna still in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Harriet.

They sat around idling chitchatting for a few minutes. Both couples were holding hands and enjoying the atmosphere when the door opened and Madam Rosmerta entered pushing a cart tray of food. "Alright for dinner this evening we have a carved honey ham, some freshly mashed red potatoes, green bean casserole and a basket of cheddar biscuits. She quickly went around and served up slices of ham before parking the cart next to Ron and Harriet. "If you need anything else let me know." Harriet motioned for Madam Rosmerta to come over and whispered something in her ear. Madam Rosmerta looked at Harriet and grinned. "Of course I can do that. Just you wait." With that she headed out of the room and once again closed the door behind her. The others looked at Harriet before Hermione spoke up, "what was that about?" "Nothing. You'll see," replied Harriet.

Harriet and Ron proceeded to fill the plates of their partners and then their own. "This is delicious," said Ron taking a bite of ham. "Hogwarts has good food but this is amazing. Not to mention just the four of us being here together. It's just…," Hermione didn't have words to finish the thought. "Perfect," chimed in Luna, "Absolutely perfect." "I couldn't have said it better myself," stated Harriet. They continued idly talking between bites. When they could eat no more, they sat back in their chairs. "I don't think I could eat another bite," said Ron, "and that's saying something." "That's a shame," replied Harriet, "because I got…"

Harriet was interrupted by the door opening once more and Madam Rosmerta entering carrying a giant bowl. "WHO IS READY FOR DESERT," she practically sang. "By special request our world famous…chocolate pudding!" With a wave of her wand the dirty dishes on the table vanished and were replaced by clean bowls and dessert spoons. Madam Rosmerta set the giant bowl of pudding in the middle of the table. "Oh! I almost forgot," she said before dashing out of the room and returning a few seconds later with a second container that she sat next to the first. "Freshly made whipped cream! Enjoy!" With that she pushed the dinner cart out of the room and closed the door. Harriet turned to Luna whose eyes had lit up once more. "Pudding! I love pudding," she exclaimed. "I know you do," replied Harriet with a smile.

Harriet dished out the first round of pudding and passed around the whipped cream. The four of them ate pudding until the giant bowl was empty. They rested in the chairs around the table before Ron eventually suggested they moved to the loveseats by the fire. Ron and Harriet sat on the outside as Luna and Hermione sat on the inside. Harriet wrapped her arms around Luna and held her close as they cuddled on a loveseat while Ron had mimicked the action on the other seat. They all sat there for a while staring at the fire, wrapped up in their own little versions of paradise.

Eventually Harriet spoke up, "you guys want to know something? For the first time in a long time everything feels perfect. I don't know why that accident happened but I'm actually kind of glad it did otherwise we wouldn't be here right and there is nowhere else I'd rather be." She squeezed Luna tightly and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm glad you're happy Harriet. You deserve it. You both do actually," said Hermione. "Yeah mate. After all you've been through you deserve some happiness," chimed in Ron. "Thanks you guys," replied Harriet with a smile, "It's good to you two finally getting on. I wondered when you'd work it out. I'm happy for you guys." "I'm happy for you too," said Luna, "You two have been beating around the bush since I met you. Although I must say when we first met I never thought I'd be here…much less with Harriet Potter. Life has a funny way like that sometimes. Sometimes it turns out and surprises you in a pleasant way."

This time there was a knock out the door. All four heads peeked over the seats as the door cracked open and Madam Rosmerta poked her head in. "Just wanted to let you know it's starting to get dark out. Sun will be going down soon and it will get a whole lot colder. You're welcome to stay as long as you like though. I also had a favor to ask. I was wondering if I could get a picture of the four of you for the bar. I wanted to put it up there next to the picture of James and Lily."

Harriet smiled. "I don't have an issue with it as long as they don't. I'd be honored to make the wall especially after everything you've done for us tonight." Harriet turned to the rest of the group and nobody had an issue with it. "One thing though, can we each get a copy?"

"Of course," replied Madam Rosmerta, "give me a second to go get my camera and I'll be right back." She disappeared again. They got up off the loveseats and straightened up, ready to have their pictures taken. Harriet pulled Ron aside and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now what are you two concocting," asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing," replied Ron.

There was a knock on the door as Madam Rosmerta returned with her camera. "Are you ready," she asked. "You bet," replied Harriet. She and Ron stood next to each other and held Luna and Hermione in their arms. Madam Rosmerta aimed the camera. "1…..2…." As she got to 3 Harriet and Ron turned to the right and dipped the girls and kissed them before pulling them back up. "YES," cried Madam Rosmerta, "That was beautiful and amazing and it will make a fantastic magical photo. Give me a day or two to get it printed and I'll send them up to the school!" With that she disappeared closing the door behind her.

"Was that what you two were planning," Hermione asked with a smile. "Maybe," replied Ron, "but she's right. Think of the photo it will make!" "That was very clever Harriet Potter," Luna told her, "I look forward to the picture." "Why wait for the picture," Harriet said with a smile as she dipped Luna and kissed her again. "Well then," replied Hermione, "if you two are finished we probably should head back to the castle. It's going to get a lot colder after dark." They got their coats on and headed out of the privacy room and toward the front door. Ron and Harriet stopped by the bar to pay their tab and leave a generous tip for the excellent service.

On their way back through Hogsmeade they passed Gladrags. "You know," chimed Hermione, "you've still got to get in there are buy some new clothes. I'll tell you what. They're open tomorrow so we'll just head back into town and do a little shopping. What do you say?" Harriet looked nervously at Ron as if to ask for help. "Don't look at me mate. I'm not coming shopping with you. Now Honeydukes and Zonkos on the other hand…" "Oh clothes shopping! That could be fun! Can I come too," inquired Luna.

"Sure! It will be fun. Just us girls!"


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

When they finally reached the front gates of Hogwarts again it had just gotten dark and by now they were arm in arm with their dates for both comfort and warmth. "Well well well. What do we have here? Out for a stroll? Or is it a date," came a familiar voice from the shadows. Stepping into the light, and of course in their path, was Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "What's the matter Malfoy? Jealous because the only date you've managed is with these two," retorted Ron. Draco turned red and then became angry.

"I'm surprised you managed to take a girl out. Figures it'd be a mudblood though. How'd you afford a date anyway? Probably made her pay." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand but before he could cast a hand went over his and Hermione spoke, "don't bother Ron. He's not worth it."

"Better listen to your girlfriend Weasley. Wouldn't want you coughing up slugs again now would we," taunted Draco.

"Wouldn't want you falling in ponds and getting beat up by girls now would we Malfoy," chimed Harriet, "maybe that will teach you not to mess with my girlfriend if you know what's good for you!"

The mouth of all three thugs fell open. "Your what? Your girlfriend? Her," Draco asked pointing to Luna.

"Yes her," replied Harriet stepping up to Draco with fire in her eyes once more. The same fire that caused Draco to end up in the fountain earlier that day. "Is there a problem with that?"

"A problem? With two girls dating? You don't think that's a bit off? Besides why be with her when you could be with someone like me?"

Harriet laughed, "Are you serious? Me? Be with you? You're a complete git! You've been nothing but a pain since the day I arrived here! I think not! You're definitely no Luna Lovegood!" With that being said she turned and kissed Luna right in front of them.

Draco looked shocked and strangely hurt at the same time. "You haven't heard the last of this," he growled as he stormed off back towards the castle. His goons almost had to run to keep up with him.

After Draco and his goons had left, Luna looked at Harriet and asked, "You've stood up for me twice in one day Harriet Potter. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were you Luna," Harriet replied with a smile, "besides I meant what I said. Nobody messes with my girlfriend." That caused Luna to blush for the first time.

"You do realize he's going to go tell the entire school now don't you," questioned Hermione, "not to mention I'm sure he'll try to be even more of a jerk…if that's possible."

Harriet shrugged, "They were all going to find out anyhow. Besides I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I have an amazing girlfriend and they can deal with it."

With that the four of them headed into the castle to warm up. "I'm sorry that the night ended like that," Harriet said as they got inside, "Malfoy's a jerk."

"It's not your fault," replied Hermione, "besides….I still had a wonderful evening surprisingly."

"What's the supposed to mean," replied Ron pretending to be hurt.

"It means you're full of surprises," came Hermione before pulling Ron towards her and giving him a kiss.

"Oh…ok..," Ron managed, "just checking."

"Are we still on for tomorrow," Luna inquired.

"Of course," replied Hermione.

"Do we have to," complained Harriet

"YES," exclaimed Hermione and Luna in unison.

"But what if I change back," replied Harriet

"Then you can give them to me. We're the same size anyway," stated Hermione, "besides you can't wear my clothes forever. You need some of your own."

"Fine," huffed Harriet as she gave up the battle with Hermione.

"Awww….you look cute when you pout," said Luna with a smile as she booped Harriet's pouting lip with her finger causing Harriet to turn a deep shade of red.

They stood around talking for a while and making plans for the following day before going their separate ways for the night. Harriet and Luna kissed goodnight as she headed for Ravenclaw tower while Ron, Hermione and Harriet headed for Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

When Harriet awoke the next morning she was definitely not looking forward to the day. Sure she was looking forward to spending time with her friends and her new girlfriend but the whole clothes shopping thing made her nervous. She didn't really want to go buy new clothes because if she did she thought it would signify that she had given up on becoming male again. Although truth be told with the way things had been going lately she wasn't sure that it was a bad thing. Sure it had been rough at first and people avoided her but now things were getting back to normal. She and Ron were hanging out again, Hermione had become like a sister and then there was Luna, her new girlfriend. In fact if she didn't know any better she'd almost think things were better than were before.

Harriet picked up her glasses and looked at the notebook Luna had given her. She noticed the Gryffindor symbol was lit up which means that Luna had left her a message. She opened the notebook and read:

 _Good Morning Harriet Potter! I hope that you slept well! Thank you for the fantastic time last night. That was my first real date and it was amazing. I really enjoyed spending time with you and I can't wait to spend more time with you today! ~Luna~_

Harriet smiled as she finished reading. She picked up her quill and began to write back.

 _Good morning Luna! I'm glad you had a fantastic night. I immensely enjoyed our first date and look forward to many more. I'm a little nervous about today and I've been putting it off for as long as possible but I know with you there it should help to calm my nervousness. I can't wait to see you this morning. H.P._

With that she put down her quill and closed the book, sending the message to its recipient. After that she proceeded to get dressed with a smile and a dance in her step. She put her notebook from Luna inside her bag with her quill and opened the door, startling Hermione. "Someone's up early," said Hermione with a smile, "I figured we'd have breakfast and then head to Hogsmeade. We can just do lunch there if we have to." "I suppose," said Harriet as she closed the door and almost skipped down the steps. "You must be in a good mood this morning if you're not arguing or complaining about it. I wonder why that it is. Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Ravenclaw would it?" Harriet turned and stuck out her tongue playfully at Hermione as she reached the bottom of the stairs. From the other stairwell they saw Ron and Neville heading down as well. After exchanging morning pleasantries they all headed out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they walked into the Great Hall Harriet looked around and saw Luna involved in what appeared to be a deep conversation with some of the other Ravenclaws. She stopped talking when Harriet entered and smiled before blowing her a kiss. The other Ravenclaws turned to see who she blew the kiss to and saw the group of Gryffindors that just entered. They looked confused until the saw Harriet Potter smile and blow a kiss back to her. They looked just as shocked as Ron did when he found out. Their jaws dropped as they turned back to Luna in surprise. "What," asked Luna innocently, "we're dating. We're allowed."

Harriet watched the Ravenclaws turn and look at her after Luna blew her a kiss so she decided to blow a kiss right back to Luna because after all it wasn't what they thought that mattered. It was her girlfriend. She chuckled as the look of shock and amazement came over their faces. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harriet all took a seat at the Gryffindor table where Neville appeared to be a little confused but that was nothing new. He looked from Harriet tp Luna and back to Harriet again. "Are you guys…,"he began unsure of whether or not he should continue. "Dating," Harriet finished, "yes we are." "Oh! That's cool," Neville replied. "And I'm dating Hermione," Ron chimed in. "Really? Huh," Neville pondered, "it's about time though." Harriet laughed in response and Hermione blushed just slightly. "What's that supposed to mean," Ron asked. "It means you two have been beating around the bush for so long we were beginning to wonder if you'd ever make your move," replied Harriet. Neville followed with a "yep. Pretty much" and Hermione responded with a "you certainly did take your time." "Alright, alright. Geesh," replied Ron, "the important thing is we got there."

After breakfast, Ron invited Neville to join them in Hogsmeade but he declined saying he didn't want to be a 5th wheel even after Ron explained that the girls were going clothes shopping but he was not. While Ron was busy inviting Neville to join them Harriet had left the table to meet Luna up by the entrance of the Great Hall where they exchanged their good morning pleasantries and a good morning kiss, not caring who was watching. Once Ron and Hermione joined them they made their way out of the castle and started heading down the road to Hogsmeade.

"So what's everyone doing for winter break," Harriet asked as they walked. "Staying here as usual," Ron replied, "Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie over the holidays." "Well I waaaaas going to go home for the holidays but I decided to stay around last minute," replied Hermione. She squeezed Ron's hand with a smile. "Well I didn't want to spoil the day but I'm going home for the holidays. My dad gets lonely since my mum died," Luna said noticing the disappointment in Harriet's face, "but it's ok because we've still got the entire day together! Let's have fun today and worry about the rest later." Harriet nodded and forced a grin.

As they approached Hogsmeade, Ron broke off from the girls and headed towards Zonko's telling them he'd catch up with them a little later for lunch. As they approached Gladrag's Harriet started to feel the nervous sensation returning and held Luna's hand a little tighter. "It will be ok," replied Luna, "it's just clothes. Besides Hermione and I will be right there with you." Luna being there did make Harriet feel a bit better but still the idea of shopping for girls' clothes was unnerving.

As they entered Gladrag's the bell over the door chimed signifying to the owner that they had customers. A slightly older woman dressed in comfortable looking robes approached them. "Good morning ladies! What can I help you find today?" "Well this is my friend Harriet Potter and she needs some new clothes. She doesn't really have any of her own," stated Hermione. "Ah yes Harriet Potter. I've heard about you incident from Madam Rosmerta. No worries we can get you setup with a new wardrobe in no time. Do you have any idea what your sizes are?" Harriet shook her head no as Hermione explained that they seemed to be about the same size clothing wise because Harriet had been borrowing her clothes but she thought that Harriet was a bit bigger in the chest. That last bit was said with a bit of envy on Hermione's part. Hermione gave the lady her sizes in hope that it would help them find clothes for Harriet. "No problem at all. We can get you measured just to be sure." The salesclerk snapped her fingers and a cloth tape measure appeared and started measuring Harriet on its own. The sales clerk wrote down the numbers as they appeared and sure enough they were right on par with Hermione's except the chest area. "You were right," the store clerk stated, "she is definitely bigger in the chest area. She appears to be a 32D." Harriet look confused at the statement not really knowing what it meant. There were quite different reactions from both Luna and Hermione. Hermione looked jealous while trying to hide it and Luna had a mischievous smile on her face as she giggled. The salesgirl saw the look of confusion on Harriet's face and explained the process behind all the measuring and what it meant. "Every girl is different Harriet," explained Hermione, "We all measure, develop and act different. It's not a good thing or a bad thing. Just a fact."

"Alright now what we need to do is get you into the dressing room and get started on finding you something to wear. We'll start with undergarments and go from there. Head into the dressing room and strip down for me." Harriet turned red as she wandered into the dressing room, closed the curtain and began to strip down as ordered. The saleslady slid through the curtain a moment later with a handful of bras. "What size are you wearing now? That looks way to small," she asked as she peeked at the tag. "32B? No wonder. I've got some here that will fit you proper." "Sorry. I borrowed them from Hermione," Harriet mumbled embarrassed. "There's no reason to be sorry dear. I'm sure it's been quite the ordeal for you. I can only imagine what you have been through." After they had gone through and tried on a few and got them adjusted just right, the sales lady went through and explained how and when to adjust them. "You can wear one of the new ones out and I'll toss the old one in the bag with the rest of your purchases. Let me go find you some matching underwear to go with those and then we'll find you the rest of your wardrobe." She picked up all the new bras she had brought in as well as the one Harriet had arrived in and exited through the curtain, leaving Harriet standing there in her undergarments again. "This doesn't actually feel to bed," Harriet thought to herself, "there's less tightness in the chest."

She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't see the figure that had snuck in behind her. "Look at you Harriet Potter. You are stunning. I'm a lucky girl. Maybe I can even get you to wear this for me?" Harriet jumped at the interruption of her thoughts and spun around to see Luna standing behind her smiling. In her hand she held a matching bra and panty set. Harriet's reaction was a mixture of several different forms of embarrassment. She tried to cover herself up with her hands because her clothes were on the other side of Luna. "Umm….but…Luna….I'm…er…I'm not exactly dressed." "I know," replied Luna with a smile, "I can see that." She gave a moment for her words to sink in before continuing, "I still want you to wear this." Harriet looked at what Luna was holding and turned even redder if such a thing was possible. Never before had she seen something so feminine and girly, much less considered wearing it. Everything the sales lady had brought had been generic colors or simple patterns such as stripes or polka dots. However, what Luna had in her hand was the epitome of femininity. The set was a dark pink with lace trim and multiple flowers in various purples, lighter pinks, and reds. "Luna…I…." At that moment the sales lady came back in through the curtain with a pair of panties that matched the new bra she was wearing. She looked at the two girls in the dressing room before noticing what Luna was holding. "Fantastic choice! You would look amazing in that. Guaranteed to feel sexy. Your partner would definitely enjoy it too," she exclaimed. "Yes I would," replied Luna. The sales lady stared at them for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! Well why don't we add that to the pile and she can finish changing into these," she said handing the new underwear to Harriet, "then she can get dressed and meet us out in the store. We can get a start on new outfits while we wait." "Sounds good," replied Harriet still embarrassed she was standing in front of two women in just her undergarments. Both Luna and the sales lady left the changing room. Harriet hurried up and changed into the matching underwear and then quickly got dressed before anyone else could come back in. She stuffed the old underwear in her pocket before heading out to the main floor.

Upon returning to the sales floor Harriet discovered that each of the girls had a few outfits a piece picked out for them. Hermione's outfits were classic, generally single color pieces, such as a red sweater top and dark jeans. Luna's picks were more exotic with flowers and bright colors such as a yellow floral dress that may have been a little low cut for Harriet's preferences. The sales clerk on the other had kinda of a mixture between them with a little classiness thrown in. The shirts were stylish and modestly cut in the front and they were mixed with some nice looking jeans and dress pants. She had even picked out a few modest longer dresses for the cold winter as well as brought out a couple pairs of shoes to match. The next hour was spent trying on the outfits everyone had suggested and modeling them as well as taking in the feedback. By the time that was down and Harriet had about a weeks' worth of outfits, a few formal things, and shoes to match she was pretty worn out.

"Is there anything else I can do for you ladies at the moment," asked the sales clerk, showing no signs of being worn down at all. Hermione went over and whispered in the sales clerk's ear. "That's a wonderful idea," she said with a grin. Before Harriet could react the sales lady drew a wand and mumbled something. The next moment Harriet felt a sharp prick in her ears. When she turned and looked in the mirror she noticed that her ears had been pierced with ruby studs. "Rubies are July's birthstone," Hermione stated as a fact. Harriet never paid much attention to her birth stone before. After all as a guy why would she need to? "Now look at me," Harriet thought to herself, "it's certainly been a strange year." Harriet shook the thoughts out of her head for the moment and turned to her two friends. "Why don't you two go ahead and get something too? My treat as thanks for all the help you've given me, not just today but since the beginning." "Are you sure," asked Hermione. "Of course," said Harriet with a smile, "unless you want all your delicates back after I've worn them." "No thanks. Keep them. They're all yours." With that Hermione and Luna wandered off to pick up a few things while Harriet took a breather. While they were busy the sales clerk showed Harriet a few different spells for makeup and hair. Harriet thanked the clerk as the girls brought their selections to the counter. Harriet paid for everything as the clerk put their stuff into separate bags. Hermione put hers in her bag telling them she didn't want Ron being nosey. "You can be nosey. I don't mind," encouraged Luna with a smile. Harriet blushed as all her stuff was put into one bag. "It's enchanted. Free of charge," replied the sales clerk, "and if you ever need anything else feel free to stop back in. My name's Amelia. It's been a pleasure serving you ladies today." The 3 young ladies thanked Amelia for her wonderful service and headed off to meet Ron for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

13

After lunch they all made the trek back to Hogwarts. On the way Ron asked if Hermione had gotten anything while they were shopping because Luna and Harriet both had bags.

"I did get stuff Ronald. I just put it in my bag because I didn't want to carry it is that ok?"

"Well yeah…I suppose…what did you get," asked Ron without trying to sound obvious or hopeful.

"What do you mean what did I get? Clothes obviously," replied Hermione

"What kind of clothes?"

"The kind you wear."

"She got bras…and underwear, if you must know. It was to replace the stuff Harriet borrowed," replied Luna, "mostly plain stuff but there might be a surprise or two in there."

"LUNA," Harriet exclaimed as her face flushed a bright red.

"What," asked Luna innocently, "was I not supposed to tell him?"

"No! You weren't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a secret."

"Not really a secret per se. More of its just personal private business."

"Oh! I thought since he was your boyfriend that you shared that kind of stuff with him," replied Luna, "I've never really dated before so I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's just for future reference."

Seeing a break in the conversation Ron hastened to change the subject before the conversation got any more awkward. "So…uh…you thinking about doing Quidditch next season mate? I wasn't sure if you'd planned on it. I mean I know girls can play Quidditch I was just wondering if you were going to. You're the best seeker we've had in long time."

"I'd planned on it," replied Harriet, "I've just got to get out there and get a little flight time in and make sure things haven't changed too much."

"There can't really be that much of a difference between being male and being female," interjected Hermione.

"I beg to differ" came Harriet's reply.

"I meant in terms of Quidditch."

"I would imagine there isn't much of a difference either. Although there were significant changes in center of gravity and walking after the accident. Took some getting used to"

"I can imagine. Just look at you. You're completely different. You're….," Ron started

"Absolutely beautiful and all mine," replied Luna with a smile throwing her arms around Harriet and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"That too"

When they got back to Hogwarts the two couples separated to spend some alone time together, especially since Luna was leaving the following day for Christmas break. They promised to meet up for dinner later though. Harriet and Luna made their way out of the cold winter day and headed back to the study room, finding it unoccupied as normal. After shutting the door and locking it they threw their coats on a chair and cuddled up on the couch.

Harriet was holding Luna and idly stroked her hair. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow," Harriet asked, "We just became us and it feels like I've waited forever for this to happen without knowing I needed it. Now I can't imagine anything else. I love being with you and spending time with you. Seeing your smile can make my worst day instantly better."

Luna blushed, which she almost never did. "Harriet Potter, I enjoy being with you too. Who would've thought that something so amazing and perfect would come out of your tragedy? You are not the same person that I first met…you're better and so beautiful. I could never have imagined being so lucky. While I may be leaving tomorrow my heart stays behind with you. Besides we always have our journals to communicate even if we were on opposite sides of the planet."

Tears rolled down Harriet's cheeks but they were tears of happiness. Maybe it was the female hormones rolling through her system but she had never been more touched. Never was anyone more blessed than she felt at that moment. She gently turned Luna's head and kissed her with all the passion that she felt inside. Luna's passion rose to meet Harriet's as they kissed. If passion were made into magic the room would have exploded in the intensity.

When they managed to pull apart for a moment they had discovered that several hours had passed and that they were late for dinner. They scooped up their bags and rushed out the door to the great hall giggling almost the entire way. As they wandered into the great hall they took a seat across from Ron and Hermione.

"Bout time you two showed up," stated Ron, "thought you were going to miss dinner all together.

"Sorry. We….uh…lost track of time," Harriet said, scrambling for an excuse.

"Are you sticking to that story," inquired Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you prefer the real one," responded Luna with a mischievous smile.

"On second thought. No."

About that time an owl swooped in from overheard and dropped off a large rectangular envelope in front of Harriet. Harriet picked up the envelope addressed to her noticing the DO NOT BEND written on it in big bright letters. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that smelled of perfume and butterbeer.

 _Harriet,_

 _Got the pictures rushed in time for winter vacation. There's one for each of you. Don't be a stranger._

 _Madam Rosmerta_

Upon further inspection of the envelope Harriet pulled out four copies of the picture from the previous night. Harriet handed one to each of them. They sat quietly and smiled looking at the memories of the night before captured in an eternal moment.

"Hopefully that night was only the first of many yet to come," said Ron.

"I'm sure it will be," replied Harriet.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

The following morning found Harriet waking up a bit sad because it was the day everyone who was going home for the holidays was supposed to leave. Unfortunately for Harriet this included Luna. She rolled over and picked up her glasses off the table and gazed at the picture she had propped up on the side table the night before. She was going to miss Luna fiercely but for now she was going to spend what little time she had left with her girlfriend. She quickly got up, changed and used the makeup spell that Amelia had taught her. She picked up her bag and put her two-way journal in it. She was up before pretty much anyone else in Gryffindor, much less Hogwarts. She wanted to do something special for Luna before she left so she headed down to the greenhouses to get her a flower. Along with magical plants the greenhouses also had a small non-magical plant session which is where Harriet was headed. Finally she found what she was looking for, a rose bush with the most beautiful roses she had ever seen and snipped a single rose. She carefully took out her wand and tapped the rose, changing it to a beautiful blue color. She tapped it once more to put it in a state where it wouldn't start to wilt until after Luna got back from winter break. After that she headed towards Ravenclaw tower where she found a spot outside to sit and wait for Luna. She took out her journal and wrote in it.

 _Good morning beautiful! I'm waiting outside whenever you wake up! I couldn't sleep in today._

A few minutes later the door to Ravenclaw tower opened and out came Luna. Upon seeing Harriet she smiled. She rushed down the stairs and kissed Harriet good morning.

"I've got something for you," replied Harriet, "it's not much but I hope you like it." With that she reached into her bag and pulled out the enchanted blue rose and handed to Luna.

"I absolutely love it. It's wonderful. Thank you very much!" With that she tucked the blue rose into her hair.

"I'm glad. I enchanted it so it should last through winter break. I didn't want you to forget me."

"I could never forget you Harriet Potter"

With that Luna took Harriet's hand and headed towards breakfast in the Great Hall.

"You know I'm going to miss you right," inquired Harriet.

"And I, you."

When they got to the Great Hall it was still mostly empty of students but there were a few scattered here and there at each of the tables. However at the Gryffindor table sat Ginny Weasley talking to a bunch of her fellow Gryffindor students of the same year. Harriet shifted uncomfortably.

"Ginerva hasn't really talked to me lately. I think it's because of us spending time together even before we were dating," stated Luna, interrupting Harriet's thoughts and uncomfortableness.

"I'm not surprised," replied Harriet, "she could see what was growing between us when she had given up the chance. She's probably jealous and bitter."

"She hurts because she really cared for you. I think she probably still does in some way…"

"It doesn't matter," Harriet said as she turned towards Luna, "because I have you now and I don't want anyone else. I could never even imagine it."

Luna smiled as she gave Harriet a quick kiss. "You're such a charmer Harriet Potter."

"The truth comes easy when the words are true."

With that they went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table down, Harriet noticed Ginny look over at them and gave them the stink eye before turning back to the group. They were ideally chatting and genuinely enjoying just being near each other as other students started to file in, including Ron and Hermione.

"Blimey you two were up early," said Ron as he stifled a yawn before taking his normal seat across from Harriet and Luna with Hermione.

"We were just spending a bit of time together before she heads home for the holidays. That's all," replied Harriet.

"I get it mate. If Hermione were to leave it would drive me bonkers."

"That's my Ron-Ron. Always so sweet and eloquent," responded Hermione with a smile before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned a light shade of red.

After breakfast, Luna said goodbye to Ron and Hermione for the winter break and then she and Harriet bundled up for the ride down to the train station together. Luna and Harriet had gotten their own carriage because they wanted a little bit of privacy. As they sat there holding hands, Luna took off her butterbeer necklace charm and placed it around Harriet's neck with a smile.

"I wouldn't want you to forget about me while I'm gone. Besides it will keep you safe from the Nargles"

Harriet smiled, "You know that I could never forget you. Not a second goes by where I'm not already thinking about you coming back to me." Tears were starting to form in Harriet's eyes despite her will. Luna reached over and wiped the tears forming in Harriet's eyes. "Hey now. It will be ok. I'm just going to be gone for winter break."

"I know," replied Harriet with a sniffle, "I can't help it. I'm just really going to miss you is all."

"I know and I'll miss you too. It won't be that long. Winter break will be over and I'll be back before you know it," came Luna's reply before kissing Harriet.

As they stopped outside the station Harriet and Luna emerged from the carriage. They embraced in a hug until the train whistle blew signifying that it was getting ready to leave the station. "Well this is it. I'll be back before you know it. Write to me," said Luna as she looked into Harriet's eyes. "Every day," responded Harriet before sharing a final kiss with her girlfriend. She watched Luna board the train and sit in a car with Neville, who would be undoubtedly going home to see his grandmother for the holidays. Harriet waved goodbye to Luna and Neville as the train left the station and they returned the goodbye wave. Harriet sat there and watched as the train left and continued to sit there for a while after it was gone with tears still running down her cheeks.

Eventually, she realized she couldn't sit there forever so she dried her eyes as best she could and wandered into Hogsmeade. Since she couldn't spend time with Luna she might as well look for a gift for Christmas for her as long as she was here.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I should hopefully have another one done later today. I will try to get at least one chapter a week done and uploaded. Reviews, thoughts and suggestions are always appreciated!**

 **15**

The bells jingled overhead as Harriet entered Gladrag's and she was greeted by a familiar face. It was Amelia, the sales clerk who had helped her the day before. "Hello Miss Potter," Amelia said before stopping and noticing that Harriet had been crying. "Is everything alright?" Harriet nodded, "Yeah. I'm alright I guess. Just everyone left this morning, including Luna."

"Is that the young lady you were with yesterday? You two did seem awfully close." Harriet nodded again. "I'm sorry my dear. Maybe we can find her a nice present as long as you're hear. How does that sound?"

"Yes please. That is why I stopped by. Thank you."

"Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Not really. She has a unique taste though. She likes flowers and colors. Things that are different and bright."

"I've got just the thing give me one second." With that she disappeared and reappeared a second later. She held up a knee-length rainbow dress where the colors shimmered occasionally on their own.

"That's beautiful and perfect. She'll love it. I'll take it. Thank you! You always seems to know what's just right for people."

"I do seem to have a certain knack for it. Plus it is my job after all."

On the way to the register Harriet noticed a beautiful thestral necklace that would be perfect for Luna. She picked up the necklace and placed it with the dress on the counter.

"Oh that's a good choice. You're not so bad at picking things out yourself."

Harriet smiled, "I think it fits her perfectly."

After making her purchases, Harriet picked up a couple extra bottles of butterbeer to go and headed back towards Hogwarts in a better mood than she had been in just a little while ago. She couldn't wait to see Luna's face when she opened her gifts.

As she opened the door to the Gryffindor common room following her trek back from Hogsmeade, she found Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch by the fireplace. Both had been startled by the opening of the portrait and looked rather embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my account," remarked Harriet with a smile at how embarrassed they looked.

"Sorry mate. Wasn't sure when you'd be back. We were just…er…" trailed Ron.

"I saw what you were doing. You two are in a relationship. None of my business. Just know they are more private places than the common room," replied Harriet with a wink.

Hermione, quick to change the subject, asked Harriet about the bag she was holding. "Didn't we just go there yesterday? Have an urge for more clothes? We make a woman out of you yet!"

Harriet blushed. "It's not for me. It's a Christmas gift for Luna. I picked it up while I was out."

"Merlin's beard! You've sure got it bad for her mate," exclaimed Ron.

"Like you're any better," Harriet retorted.

They all laughed, knowing that they all had it, the fabled love bug as it were but they were enjoying it immensely and seeing their friends happy made them even happier. It was almost infectious.

Harriet sat down on a chair next to the fireplace, letting the couple have the couch to themselves, and set her bag down next to her when she noticed it was slightly glowing. She reached into her bag and pulled out the special journal that Luna had given her. The Gryffindor symbol was glowing which means that Luna had sent a note.

"What's that," Ron asked

"It's a journal that Luna gave me. It allows us to write back and forth. When the symbol glows it means that she has written something and when I write something and close the book hers does the same thing."

"That's amazing. It must've taken quite a bit of spell work," observed Hermione.

Harriet opened her journal and found a bunch of random drawings of Nargles, crumple horned snorkacks and in the center of it all was a big heart with Harriet & Luna written inside it and flowery vines wrapping around it which caused Harriet to smile.

"What did she say," asked Hermione, "Unless it's private then don't tell us."

Harriet held up the drawings and showed them all the while smiling like an idiot. "Looks like we're not the only ones who have got it bad," commented Ron. Harriet put down the notebook as she penned a response.

 _I love your drawings my dear. They are absolutely wonderful. My favorite part is the heart because you're always in mine._

With that she drew a heart that said Luna & Harriet in the middle and closed the book, sending the message to her recipient wherever she may be.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Fast asleep, Harriet didn't hear her door creak open early Christmas morning and then shut a few seconds later with the lock of the door. The figure approached Harriet's bed and looked down upon her sleeping form before bending over and kissing her on the lips.

Harriet was fast asleep and dreaming when she felt someone kiss her. She woke with a start unsure of whether it was dream or reality. It felt so real and real it was as long blonde hair fell into her face and Harriet looked up to see the face of her beloved girlfriend, Luna mere inches from her face.

"Is this a dream," Harriet wondered out loud.

"Do you dream about me often?"

"Yes I do," answered Harriet honestly.

"I assure you Harriet Potter that this is not one of those times. Let me show you." With that Luna climbed on to the bed with Harriet and kissed her some more. Still not sure that she wasn't entirely dreaming she responded passionately to the kiss because at that point it didn't matter if it was real or not. She wanted this moment more than anything else and if it turned out to be a dream she never wanted it to end. After moments of tender passion they looked into each other's eyes and that was when Harriet knew it wasn't a dream. Her girlfriend was really here, in her room with her and had woken her up in the best way possible.

"This is the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for," said Harriet, dreamily looking into her girlfriend's eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," replied Luna as she crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to Harriet. "I can hear your heart! Oh my! It sure is beating fast. Is everything alright," she asked innocently.

"Everything is perfect," Harriet replied as she held Luna close. "I could lay here forever with you."

"While that would be nice, eventually someone will come looking for us you know."

"I know but can't we just stay a while longer?"

"I suppose there is no harm in that."

Harriet kissed Luna's forehead, breathing in the floral scent that she had so been longing for. She became lost in the moment of perfection as a tear rolled down her cheek but this wasn't a tear of pain and sadness as she had felt so many times before. This was a tear of happiness. Something she had never experienced before. Luna noticed the tear and asked once again if everything was alright.

"I told you. This moment is perfect. I've never been this happy before. When I summon my patronus, this will be the moment I think of."

Luna smiled as an identical tear of happiness ran down her cheek. "Mine as well. After the way I've been treated for so long. With so many people ignoring me or thinking I was loony, I wondered if I'd ever truly be happy but here I am, with the most beautiful witch in all of Hogwarts."

Harriet smiled, "I think you mean second because I am laying with the first."

Luna blushed in response. She wasn't used to being told she was pretty or cute or beautiful. Most people just wanted to stay away from her because they thought she was loony or because she believed in things they didn't. Then Harriet and her friends came along and they brought friendship and good times. She never believed she would feel this way about anyone but she knew the truth. She was in love with Harriet Potter. A love that had been around long before they started dating. She wasn't sure when it started but she was glad it did. She just worried if Harriet felt the same way as her. After all, their relationship was only beginning even if her love was not. Moments of peaceful bliss passed between them, each enjoying the other's company all without ever saying a word.

"So not to jinx the moment or anything," Harriet started, "but how did you get here exactly? I saw you get on the train and head home for the holiday."

"I did go home," responded Luna. "I had a wonderful time with daddy looking for crumple-horned snorkacks. We exchanged gifts last night."

"But how did you get back? And through the Gryffindor portrait?"

"Actually that part is quite interesting. I was out hunting crumple-horned snorkacks and when we got home one evening there was a letter for me from Hermione. It asked me if I wanted to surprise you this morning because she had talked to the Headmistress who had agreed to let me Floo into her office. Hermione met me there and walked me back up here and opened the portrait for me. The rest you can figure out."

Suddenly there came a knock from the door followed by the voice of Hermione Granger. "Come on you two! You can't stay in there all day. It is Christmas after all!"

"Speaking of," Harriet whispered quietly. "We'll be out in a few," replied Harriet so that Hermione could hear. She heard footsteps descending the staircase once more. "Ughhhh…I so don't want to get up."

"Me neither but we have all day together and the rest of break besides we can always come back later."

"I suppose you're right," Harriet said leaning over to give Luna a kiss before getting out of bed.

As Harriet got out of bed she suddenly realized she was going to be changing in front of Luna and it made her embarrassed. "Luna, are you sure you don't want to wait downstairs with the others? I'll be down in just a second after I change."

"I'm good," said Luna with a smile, "Now less talking and more changing."

Harriet nervously started to change.

"Does it make your nervous that I'm here," inquired Luna.

Harriet nodded a little. "It's a little weird. I guess I'm still not used to the whole girl thing in some aspects not to mention this is my first relationship as a woman."

"It's ok. You don't have to be nervous. I don't bite….hard." She added the last bit with a smile. "Besides it's my first relationship and I'm not nervous about changing in front of you."

Confidence flowed into Harriet as she smiled. "I see. Well maybe we can put that to the test." Harriet sauntered over to her wardrobe and pulled out the large gift wrapped box that she had bought for Luna. She enticingly walked back over and handed the box to Luna. "Happy Christmas Luna."

Luna smiled, "Happy Christmas Harriet." She sat down on the bed and undid the ribbon around the box. She gasped as she pulled off the lid and set it aside. Her eyes sparkled like Harriet had never seen before as she pulled out the necklace and the dress. Tears started to stream down her face as she held up the dress and watched the shimmering colors. "It's…..beautiful. It's…perfect."

"And so are you my love," was Harriet's reply. Before she could react, she had arms thrown around her neck and she was being pulled into a loving and passionate kiss.

"I love you Harriet Potter," came a whisper in her ear. Harriet pulled back stunned for just a second, nobody outside her parents and Sirius had ever said that to her. She looked into Luna's eyes and knew that she felt the same way as Luna did. Even though they had only been together a short time her feelings for Luna had grown in to something more powerful than she had ever felt before. She knew at the moment that Luna was her one. She wiped the tears from Luna's eyes as she gazed into them.

"I love you Luna Lovegood."

 **A/N: I wasn't originally planning on having them drop the "L" word so soon but the moment seemed perfect, especially with both of their pasts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Moments had gone by since they shared their love for one another and Harriet still didn't want to leave the room. She relished being alone with her love. With Harriet watching Luna stepped back with a smile and sexily began shedding layers of clothing. Harriet's eyes grew wide and at that particular moment she was glad she wasn't a guy any more. With a devious grin, Luna had stripped all the way down to her baby blue undergarments before stepping into the dress that Harriet had bought for her. She turned around and pulled her hair to the side before looking at Harriet over her shoulder. "Zip me?" She asked in her dreamy voice. Harriet moved forward and zipped up her girlfriend's dress before kissing her exposed neck eliciting a shiver from Luna. Harriet picked up the jeweled Thestral necklace and clasped it around Luna's neck before wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"I couldn't help myself. As soon as I saw this I knew I had to get it for you. Thestrals are beautiful and unique just like you. Besides one of the first times I met you was with the Thestrals in the forest."

Luna was blushing as she turned around and looked Harriet in the eyes. "You know that not many people can see the beauty in thestrals. They are often thrown off by their looks. In the same way people are thrown off by me. Not by my looks per se but because I'm different."

"Then they are fools to not see that you are priceless and one-of-a-kind for your beauty far surpasses that of the moon and the stars."

By now Luna was red. Nobody had ever talked to her like this before. "I didn't know you were such a poet Harriet Potter."

Harriet smiled as she stepped back, no longer nervous at changing in front of Luna. She slowly removed her nightgown and let it fall to the floor as the cool breeze of the castle touched her bare skin. Then she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed an outfit, trying to make it look sexy as she bent down to grab things from the lower shelf. As she stood up, a pair of hands wrapped around her bare waist as a voice whispered, "Why Miss Potter I do believe you're enjoying this."

Harriet turned around in Luna's arms and put her own arms around Luna before smiling. "I would have thought you would be the one to enjoy it."

"And I am love but what about that shy girl from a few moments ago? The one who was afraid to change in front of me."

"I guess she had a change of heart."

Harriet finished dressing, doing her hair and a light bit of makeup thanks to magic. Luna left her other set of clothes in Harriet's room as they walked hand in hand out the door and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione waiting for them cuddled up on a couch. Ron looked up, a bit surprised to see Luna descending from the Gryffindor girls dorms hand in hand with Harriet when she was supposed to have been back home for Christmas. "Wha….but….how," was all Ron managed to let out. Apparently he hadn't been let in on the plan.

"It's about time you two got down here. I thought we were going to miss breakfast for sure," said Hermione with a smile.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs Harriet went over and hugged Hermione tightly and whispered, "thank you" into her ear.

"You're welcome Harriet. I figured it was better than anything I could buy you in stores. Forgive me for not putting a bow on her. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Hermione! Happy Christmas Ron!"

After all the Christmas greetings had taken place, Hermione commented on Luna's dress. "That's a beautiful dress Luna. It's totally you!"

"Thank you Hermione! Harriet got it for me as well as this necklace," Luna replied proudly.

"Well it looks amazing. I knew those were the clothes you went up there in."

"No. My other clothes are still on the floor in Harriet's bedroom," she said with a mischievous grin that left a shocked look on both the faces of Hermione and Ron, while Harriet blushed.

"Is someone going to explain to me how she got up there in the first place," inquired Ron. Luna and Hermione took turns going through the story of getting permission from the Headmistress and notifying Luna at home and getting her through the portrait. They left the private happenings in Harriet's room a secret thought because it was nobody's business.

After sharing the story of Luna's arrival they decided to exchange presents. Unbeknownst to Ron and Harriet, Luna and Hermione had been helping the other with their gifts. Luna had talked to her father who had connections inside the Chudley Cannons and gotten Ron a pair of season passes. Meanwhile Hermione had helped Luna get some old pictures of his friends and family that had died in the war with Voldemort as well as a couple more pictures of his parents courtesy of Professor Slughorn. They had taken them and put them in an album for Harriet. Neither one could wait to see the look on their significant other's face when they opened their gift. Meanwhile, following a suggestion, Ron had sent off a letter requesting a personalized autographed copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from none other than Newt Scamander himself. It had taken a little bit but Newt had replied with an autographed copy of the book as well as a magical photo of him. Inside was written: _To Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age, have a Happy Christmas! Best Regards, Newt Scamander_. He really hoped that she would like it because she always had her nose in one book or another. Ron had received a standard Weasley sweatshirt from Mrs. Weasley along with some miscellaneous other treats while Harriet had received a pair of heirloom earrings as well as some baked goods.

They decided that they would go around and open their presents. Since Luna had already opened hers, Hermione was the next to go. She opened the package and looked at Ron confused. "Open it," Ron said. She opened the book to see the words penned inside and the magical picture waved at her upon being exposed to the light. Her eyes lit up as she read the words. "Ron. It's absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much! I had no idea that Mr. Scamander even knew who I was. How did you manage this?" "Apparently he reads the papers too," was Ron's reply while not exactly answering the question.

Next it was Ron's turn. He opened up the envelope and looked inside. His eyes grew wide as he was at a loss for words. He struggled to speak. "Chu….Chu…Chu…" "Are you a train Ron? What is it," inquired Harriet, struggling not to laugh. For loss of words, Ron held up the passes for Harriet to read. "Season passes to the Chudley Cannons? That's brilliant Hermione!" Hermione just smiled at Luna. When he finally managed to regain his tongue, Ron had stood up, took Hermione in his arms with her facing him and looked her straight in the face before uttering, "I bloody love you Hermione Granger." Apparently this must have been the first for them as well because Hermione looked shocked, then relieved, and finally happy. "I love you too Ronald Weasley." With that they shared a passionate kiss forgetting that anybody else was in the room. Moments passed by before a whistle and a bang interrupted their kissing. They broke apart to see a pink heart shaped firework fade from around their heads. They blushed knowing that they had forgotten that their friends were in the room. They settled back down on the couch holding each other tight.

Finally it was Harriet's turn as Luna pulled a small wrapped box out of her bag and handed it to Harriet. Harriet was nervous and had no idea what to expect in a present from Luna. She carefully unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid. She almost dropped the box as tears came flooding to her eyes. She pulled out the photo book and flipped through it seeing everyone that had perished in the wizarding war against Voldemort. There were pictures of Tonks and Lupin with Teddy, pictures of a younger Sirius, pictures of Snape and Dumbledore and pictures of Fred and George (since they were inseparable). It was when she got to the other pictures of her parents that she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran rampant down her cheeks as Luna moved closer and held Harriet close for a bit. When she regained control, she looked up into Luna's eyes. "This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much! I love you!" Luna smiled as she looked down at the Harriet she was still holding. "You're welcome Harriet Potter. I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't like it." "I love it! It's so thoughtful. Just like you." With that she leaned up and kissed Luna. With presents opened, they headed down to breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

In the Great Hall all the house tables had been cleared away and replaced with just one smaller table in the center since there wasn't nearly as many people at Hogwarts. In fact aside from them there was only a small handful of other students left in the school. Most everyone else went home for the holiday. Aside from the students, there were a few teachers, including the Headmistress, as well as Mr. Finch.

As the group entered they saw that they were the last ones to arrive and took their seats at the table. Harriet looked at Professor McGonagall and smiled, making a mental note to thank her in private later. Professor McGonagall smiled back as the group approached the table, thinking about how far they had come in the course of their time at Hogwarts. "Now that we're all here, let us eat," she said. With that the food appeared on the table before them courtesy of the house elves in the kitchen bellow. The only difference was that there was less food due to the smaller number of people being fed. As they ate the students talked about what kind of gifts they had received. A few of the students were jealous that Ron had received Chudley Cannons tickets although one younger girl had mentioned that the Holyhead Harpies were a much better team which lead to a heated debate that Harriet had to interrupt before Ron got himself in trouble. When it got to Harriet's turn to share, she just said that she got the best presents she could have ever asked for as she reached down and gently squeezed Luna's hand. The younger girl spoke up again. "Um….excuse me….Miss Harriet…I was wondering….," she started to say as she blushed and stopped speaking.

"Just call me Harriet. I'm a student here same as you. What's your name?"

"My name is Nissa," replied the young Hufflepuff girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nissa. What can I do for you? You wanted to ask me something?"

"Well you see it's my first year at Hogwarts and I have heard all sorts of stories about you and I was wondering if any of them were true."

"Well depending on what stories you've heard," Harriet replied with a smile, "Not all stories are to be believed but yes we've had our fair share of adventures at Hogwarts just as you shall have yours."

"Well…um…I've also heard that you were dating another girl. Is that true too," she asked nervously.

"Actually it is true. I'm Harriet's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you," replied Luna with a smile at the nervous young girl.

"But um…how…er..why…I mean I thought…but…" Nissa was having trouble formulating a complete thought much less a sentence due to her embarrassment.

"Are you trying to ask why I'm dating a girl?" Harriet asked. Nissa just nodded and looked at the floor.

"It's ok to be curious. Knowledge is nothing to be ashamed of. Hermione taught me that and she's the brightest witch I've ever know." Hermione smiled and blushed at the compliment. "As far as who I date, it doesn't matter who they are or what gender they are. All that matters is the connection between the two people in the relationship. I'm dating Luna because we have a special connection like I've never had with anyone else. She's been with me through my adventures good and bad. She's always been supportive through my darkest hours and that's what you need. Someone who will always be there for you. Someone who you connect with. If the connection is right then you will find true love and happiness, like I have with Luna. It doesn't matter what gender they are."

"I'd like to express my thoughts on the matter as well if that's ok," began Luna, waiting for a nod of acknowledgement from both Harriet and Nissa before continuing. "When I first arrived at Hogwarts I didn't have a whole lot of friends but then I met Harriet, Ron, Hermione and so many others. Through all of our adventures we grew closer and became friends. Harriet has always been there to talk to me or help me whenever I needed it. She has always been willing to listen, even if she doesn't necessarily always believe what I say, and then she takes the time to consider it with an open mind. Many people have asked if I'm dating Harriet because she's famous or because she killed Lord Voldemort. That's not it at all. I'm dating Harriet because she is the most kind, wonderful, and amazing person I know. We were close before her accident but we've become so much closer as a result of it which just goes to show that sometimes the best things can come out of the worst. I love Harriet regardless of her gender because she's Harriet and she'll always be the one I love on the inside."

Harriet was trying not to tear up at Luna's words but wasn't doing a good job. "Well said ladies," came the voice of Professor McGonagall who looked like she might have teared up too. Nissa looked at the pair of them and smiled, "I can see why you love each other. It's so awesome! I hope I have a love like that someday."

"I'm sure you will Nissa. You seem like a very bright young lady," responded Harriet. "Why you almost remind me of Hermione when I first met her and now look at her," she stated motioning towards Hermione and Ron, "she's happier than I've ever seen her."

"Although it did take them a bit to figure it out," added Luna.

"Good things come to those who wait," smirked Ron.

As the dishes cleared themselves away and everyone began to leave, Harriet excused herself to go talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course Potter." With that they ducked into a classroom and shut the door.

"I wanted to take the time to thank you for letting Luna come by floo this morning. It was a fantastic gift and I was completely surprised."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "You're welcome Miss Potter but it's your friend Miss Granger you should be thanking. It was her idea. Besides seeing you and Miss Lovegood happy is inspiring after all the previous years you've had here. I think you deserve a break for happiness, don't you?"

"Yes professor. I completely agree. Still, thank you. It means a lot to me." With that Harriet did something that caught Professor McGonagall off guard, she hugged her. Professor McGonagall returned the hug from one of her favorite students. "Happy Christmas Potter."

"Happy Christmas Professor!" With that they left the classroom and Harriet wandered off back to the common room to find her girlfriend and her friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Good day everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is going to be a bit interesting. I was a bit torn towards the end about what Draco would do but I went with it anyway. Let me know what you think.**

 **19**

As Harriet walked up the stairs towards the portrait Ron came out with a strange look on his face. "Bloody hell mate. I think you've got a stalker or something." Harriet looked confused and followed Ron back inside the common room. Inside on a table was 3 dozen flowers, a small wrapped box, a box of fizzing whizbees and a card with Harriet handwritten on it that hadn't been there when they left for breakfast. Harriet looked at Ron, Hermione and Luna who looked just as confused as she did.

"Well you gonna open it or what," asked Ron.

"I'm not sure that I want to," replied Harriet, "last time I got stuff like this they had love potion in them and you ended up obsessed with Romilda Vane."

"Right," remarked Ron, "well how about the card at least? That shouldn't be too dangerous. Then at least you can find out who you stalker is."

"As if we didn't already know," replied Hermione.

With a quick draw of her wand and a swift flick of her wrist Harriet shouted, " _Accio card!_ " The card soared across the room, landing gently in Harriet's hands. Harriet put her wand away and slowly opened the envelope. Nothing exploded, poofed, or smoked as the card was pulled out. On the front was an elegant shimmering heart. Opening the front, Harriet felt ill at she read the card.

"What is it Harriet," asked Hermione. Harriet handed her the card as the others gathered around to read over her shoulder.

 _My dearest Harriet,_

 _I know that you aren't terribly fond of me and that things between us have been awful in the past but I'm asking for a chance to show you that I can be the man you need and want. I can do things for you that no girl can, especially Looney Lovegood. Allow me to take you out and show you the joys that you deserve._

 _Happy Holidays my darling_

 _Draco_

"Oh god," replied Hermione.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Ron.

"Well at least he's stopped being a jerk to you," Luna said thoughtfully, "all though I do wish he'd stay away from my girlfriend."

"I think I prefer the old Draco," responded Harriet.

"Me too," replied Ron.

Hermione pulled out her wand and walked over to pile of gifts on the table. She cast several detection spells on the table and the gifts. "It doesn't look like there's any curses or spells on these at all, at least none that I can detect. It should be safe to open them if you want."

"I don't know that I want. In fact, I'm pretty sure I don't." stated Harriet.

"I don't blame you at all mate," agreed Ron.

"Well I'm curious," said Luna as she skipped over to the box on the table and opened it. Inside was an expensive, ornate necklace that was jeweled with diamonds and rubies and a few magical stones Luna didn't recognize right away. One thing was for sure though. That necklace was more expensive than anything that they could afford.

"Wow! Look at that," exclaimed Hermione, "he must really have it bad for you to spend that kind of money!"

"Well I didn't ask him too," retorted Harriet, "I'm sending it back. I don't want anything from Draco Malfoy."

"But I could never get you anything this nice," replied Luna with a sad look in her eye as she sat the box back down on the table.

Harriet walked over and put her hands on Luna's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "I don't need or want stuff. What you can give me nobody else in the world can. Stuff is meaningless but you…you are priceless. You are one of a kind. You mean more to me than anything else in this world, including that stupid necklace."

Luna's eyes teared up as she hugged Harriet. "I love you Harriet Potter."

"I love you too Luna Lovegood," Harriet replied as she wiped the tears from her girlfriend's eyes.

"If this sort of stuff keeps up, you should talk to the Headmistress," Hermione said, "it's not right. He's being even creepier than old Draco."

"Bloody right he is. I agree with Hermione. Maybe you should speak with the Headmistress," reckoned Ron.

"What should we do with the rest of this junk," asked Harriet.

"Well the flowers look kind of rare so maybe Professor Sprout could add them to her Greenhouse," suggested Hermione.

"Good idea," replied Luna.

What none of them knew was that at this moment Draco was watching them from his room. One of the jewels on the necklace was not a jewel at all but a camera. He knew they would check for magic but not for muggle technology. He hated muggles and their stupid technology. He could destroy them easily. How did they live without magic? Filthy muggles. However at this point he had to concede that they were useful this time. They allowed him to view his beloved Harriet from this device they had given him.

"Hmmm….this could be problematic," he said out loud to no one in particular. "The first thing I've got to do is get rid of that Looney Lovegood and then I can make Harriet mine. I will shower her with gifts until she loves me," he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Harriet had put the lid back on the jewelry box and tied it back up with the ribbon. She went to the owlery to borrow a school owl to send the necklace and chocolates back. While she did that the others took the flowers down to Professor Sprout. She picked out an owl and handed the bag of stuff to it. "Please take this to Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't wait around either. He won't be too happy to have this stuff back. Come find me when you get back and I will give you a treat. The owl hooted in acknowledgement and then took off to complete its duty.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

In no time at all winter break had come and gone and everyone returned to Hogwarts, even creepy Draco who was still upset about getting the necklace back but had decided that he was going to make Harriet his no matter what. The first thing he had to do though was get rid of Luna. The problem was getting Luna alone though. She and Harriet always seemed to be together whenever they weren't in classes.

One day Draco had a brilliant idea of how to lure out Luna. He would use the Imperius curse on a young Ravenclaw girl and lure Luna out of Ravenclaw tower before anyone else was awake. Then he could catch her by surprise, subdue her and store her in one of cells in an abandoned part of the dungeon. He could comfort Harriet at the abandonment of her girlfriend and then he would have her all to himself. Once Harriet had fallen in love with him he would Obliviate Luna's memories and set her free. He had to plan it out just right to make sure nothing was overlooked. He was sure that this was a fail proof plan.

The night before his plan was to go into action he found the young Ravenclaw girl that he had chosen as his messenger and placed the Imperius curse on her as she was walking down the hallway alone. He then commanded her to wake up Luna Lovegood early the following morning and let her know that Harriet wanted to see her in an abandoned hallway not too far from the tower.

Early the following morning Luna Lovegood was awoken by a young first year girl gently shaking her. "Excuse me…Miss Lovegood…please wake up…it's important. Harriet wants to see you outside." Luna's eyes opened quickly at Harriet's name. Luna sat up in bed and whispered to the young girl, "She wants to see me now? Where is she?" The young girl gave the description to the abandoned hallway outside of Ravenclaw tower. Luna thought that was a strange place to meet considering nobody else was up yet but she figured she didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted by any of the castles patrolling staff or ghosts. Luna dressed quickly and quietly grabbed her things before leaving Ravenclaw tower and heading to the hallway she had been told Harriet was waiting for her. When she got there though the hallway was empty. She wandered towards the end of the hallway when all of a sudden she heard " _STUPIFY"_ and felt a blast of magic hit her before she was knocked unconscious.

Draco watched the blonde girl fall unconscious as he grinned, but he didn't see her wand fall out of her hair and roll next to a suit of armor. "Perfect," he thought, "everything is going to plan." " _MOBILICORPSUS"_ With that the body of Luna Lovegood hovered off the ground, waiting to be directed.

Draco walked the floating body down into the dungeon and into an abandoned section of the dungeon that he had previously scouted. He lowered her to the floor before checking for her wand. "Hmph. She must've forgotten it in her rush this morning. Foolish girl," thought Draco. The only other thing she had in her bag was a few schoolbooks and a notebook with Ravenclaw symbol on it. Nothing that could ruin his plans. With that he shut the door and gave it a " _Colloportus"_ to prevent her from escaping and a _Muffliato_ charm to keep her from being heard if she decided to scream. He left the dimly lit dungeon and headed back upstairs to wait for the day's activities to begin.

Harriet woke early that morning and felt a little bummed that classes were back in session because she was used to spending most of her day with her girlfriend. The winter break had turned out to be one of the greatest times in her life. She pulled out her notebook and wrote a quick note to Luna.

 _Good morning my darling! I hope that you slept well. This is going to be a hard day because I'm used to spending my days with you but know that while we may be apart my heart goes with you. I love you!_

With that she shut notebook, sending the message, and tucked it in to her schoolbag for the day. After that she quickly changed and headed down to the Great Hall hoping to spend a little bit of time with her girlfriend before the day began. As she entered the Great Hall she noticed the lack of a certain dreamy blonde. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and talked to some of her dorm mates.

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen Luna this morning?"

The 7th year girls shook their head. "She was gone when I woke up," one of them replied.

"Hmmm…ok….thank you," Harriet replied with a touch of concern. She forgot all about breakfast and headed towards Ravenclaw tower passing students who were still rubbing their eyes as they filed to breakfast. Upon reaching the knocker to the Ravenclaw common room, she asked the knocker if it had seen Luna this morning. It replied that she had left early this morning and had yet to return. The knocker did say that she headed away from the Great Hall and it thought that was curious at that hour. Harriet thanked the knocker and headed down the hallway it had said that Luna had gone down. As Harriet walked up and down the hallways she checked classrooms for Luna and repeatedly cast _Homenum Revelio._ Time after time it came up with nothing though. Everyone was either in the Great Hall or headed there. Harriet pulled out her notebook and checked it but she still had no response from Luna. She was starting to really worry that something had happened to Luna. She sent her patronus to Hermione to ask if Luna had shown up to the Great Hall yet. A few minutes later an ethereal otter came bouncing back and Hermione's voice spoke. "She's not down here. We haven't seen her."


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Harriet was almost to the point of panicking as she paced up and down the hallway trying to think of where Luna may have gone or why she hadn't said anything to anyone. She almost felt like she may be overreacting when her foot kicked something and shot down the hallway. Harriet chased after it to see what kicked. What she saw made her heart drop. She picked up the wand she had immediately recognized as that belonging to her girlfriend. She couldn't fathom Luna going anywhere without her wand. She always had it tucked cutely behind her ear. That only left something happening to her but what? It wasn't exactly easy to get into Hogwarts and cause trouble. Harriet rushed off to find the Headmistress and inform her of her findings.

Luna awoke in almost total darkness and had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking down the hallway to meet Harriet. She let her eyes adjust to the almost darkness before looking around at her new surroundings. For some reason she was in a cell in what she assumed was an old run down part of the castle but she'd never actually been to this part before. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She knew the chances were slim but she tried the cell door anyway and found it locked. She reached for her wand but found it missing. She assumed that whoever had placed her in here had taken it as well. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of the cell when she saw a slight glow from her bag. She smiled because obviously her captor had no knowledge of her two-way notebook. In fact the only other person that knew about it for sure was on the receiving end of the other notebook, her girlfriend, Harriet Potter. The Girl Who Lived. The One Who Had Slain Lord Voldemort. She opened the notebook and could barely make out what it said. She tried scooting as close as she could to the light source in order to make out the words on the page. She smiled as she read them before digging in her bag to fetch out a quill and scribbling her response.

 _Good morning Harriet Potter, at least I think its morning. It's hard to tell really. I seem to have found myself in a cell somehow and I'm not entirely sure where I am. Any chance I could get you to come let me out? I would do it myself but it seems my wand is missing. I think whoever put me in here must have taken it._

She closed that book and set about waiting for her knight in shining armor….or a Gryffindor outfit as the case may be.

Harriet found Headmistress McGonagall just leaving the great hall as she approached. "Excuse me Headmistress. Can I have a word?" The headmistress turned to the student addressing her and noticed the look of worry and concern on her face. The headmistress worried herself because it was not very often that Harriet Potter looked this concerned. In fact she didn't know that she had ever seen her this worried before. "What's the matter Potter?"

"It's Luna, headmistress. She's missing or something has happened to her. I found her wand in a hallway upstairs. I think it had rolled under a statue or something and I kicked it while pacing," she said starting to panic as she showed the Headmistress Luna's wand she had found.

"Alright. Let's not panic. Let's head to my office and we can try to get this figured out," she said looking slightly worried herself.

As they entered the office of the Headmistress, the eyes of all the former headmasters were upon them, including those of the beloved Albus Dumbledore. "Alright Potter, now start from the beginning and tell me everything that has happened." Harriet sat her bag down on the desk and recounted the tales of her morning on how she hadn't heard from Luna and nobody had seen her. She told of how Luna had apparently left before everyone else had woken up this morning according to both her roommates and the knocker. She told of how she scoured the hallways, rummaging through classrooms, looking for her until she accidently kicked the wand belonging to her girlfriend. The Headmistress quietly took it all in and stood there thinking for a moment as she noticed a glow from Harriet's bag out of the corner of her eye. Harriet hadn't noticed it yet due to her current highly emotional state. "Um….Ms. Potter. You're bag…it's..er..it's glowing," she said confused as to why a student's bag would be glowing. Harriet looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened as she hastily reached for her bag. She pulled out the two-way notebook and opened it. Professor McGonagall watched her face pale as she sat down. She handed the notebook to the headmistress, who read the words and slowly sat down in her own chair. "Good heavens…and you're sure this is from her?" Harriet nodded before trying to shake herself out of the emotional state. She grabbed a quill from her bag and quickly wrote a response before shutting the notebook and shoving it back in her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulder before turning to leave.

The Headmistress stood up quickly. "Where are you going Potter?" Harriet turned around quickly. "To find my girlfriend. She's somewhere in the dungeons. Where are the oldest dungeons at Hogwarts? The ones that haven't been used in years. I guarantee that is where she is. Whoever did this would want to put her somewhere where they thought we wouldn't look." "Follow me," the headmistress said as she hurried by Harriet and out of the office. Harriet was quickly in tow with her wand in hand.

Down in the dungeons, the faint light from the notebook seemed even brighter in the dusk lighting. Luna opened the book and what she read made her smile.

 _I've got your wand. I'm coming to get you. I won't stop until I find you._


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Minerva McGonagall rushed down the corridors and several flights of stairs to the oldest section of Hogwarts that had been abandoned for some time. If this was truly where Ms. Lovegood was being kept then it meant someone else had obviously been exploring the older parts of the school despite being told that those parts were off-limits. She wouldn't stop until her student was found and she knew Harriet wouldn't either. That girl would tear down the castle to find Luna. The fire in her eyes and the amount of love they had for each other made her think back on her youth. She shook her head clear of those thoughts for the moment, instead concentrating on the task at hand as they reached the area of the unused dungeons. Sure enough it looked like someone had been tracking through the dust to get in and out of here.

As they continued the dungeons grew darker and the path split to the right and left. " _Lumos!"_ they commanded and the ends of their wands lit up and gave them more light to see by despite the torches on the wall. Professor McGonagall looked down and noticed that the path to the right remained untouched while the dust on the left path had been disturbed recently. "It looks like they went this way Potter," McGonagall informed while pointing out the recently disturbed dust.

Harriet rushed past McGonagall and down the hallway. "Be careful Potter! You never know what could be down there," McGonagall cried after her. While Professor McGonagall was right to worry about the possibility of traps, Draco hadn't thought about that because he never suspected anyone to look down here. Harriet cast _Homenum Revelio_. One life sign was detected at almost the far end of the spell. Harriet's heart beat faster as she pushed herself to move faster down the hall almost tripping over some loose rubble.

Luna stood up and moved to the bars as she heard noise and footsteps coming down the dungeon hallway. Shortly thereafter she saw a bright light charging down the hallway towards her. The bright light dimmed and she could see the face of Harriet Potter on the other side with tears in her eyes. Harriet pointed her wand at the cell door and shouted " _Alohomora!_ " The lock on the door clicked open as Harriet flung the door open and charged in to embrace her girlfriend in a passionate kiss. Moments later they heard a coughing noise as Professor McGonagall had appeared at the cell and tried to get their attention. "Ms. Lovegood, it's good to see you. Are you injured?"

"No Headmistress."

"Very well. Then I suggest we head back to my office to discuss this turn of events."

Harriet picked up Luna's bag for her and threw it over shoulder as the two of them followed Professor McGonagall out of the ruined dungeons and back to her office. Once back in her office, the two of them sat down hand-in-hand as the headmistress sat down behind the desk.

"Now Ms. Lovegood, can you tell me what happened?"

Luna recalled the events of that morning from being awoken early to waking up in the cell and contacting Harriet to the moment they arrived.

"That is certainly an interesting series of events my dear. It's a good thing you two have those notebooks. It's a brilliant idea by the way. However can you tell me who might have done this?"

Luna shook her head no. "I'm afraid not Headmistress. Whoever it was came from behind me and they weren't there when I woke up."

"Any guesses?"

"No. I don't want to guess and get someone in trouble without knowing for sure."

"Very well I understand. Any idea why this might have happened," Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Well I'm not sure really…." Luna said as she trailed off. She looked at Harriet and Harriet returned the look before nodding.

"I have a theory Professor but I don't have any actual evidence. I can only give you my guess based on a series of events but like I said I can't prove it at this time," stated Harriet.

"Very well Ms. Potter. I'll hear your theory. It may give us a chance to keep an eye out and prevent something like this happening again."

"Well after my accident this year some really strange things have been happening with Draco Malfoy…" Harriet proceeded to explain to the headmistress all the events of the year from staring at the Great Hall, to picking on Luna and inquiring about them, trying to get her date him and all the crazy gifts on Christmas. The Headmistress took in the series of events and nodded. "I can see why you'd think that Potter," replied Professor McGonagall, "However since we don't have any proof of today's events we can't do anything. If he continues to be an issue, let me know. Are there any other issues or concerns that either of you have at this time?"

"Actually there are Headmistress. This attack on Luna may not be restricted to this one time once the person behind this realizes they've failed. I am genuinely concerned about her safety and as such I request that we be given a room together. I've got my own room in Gryffindor tower and if that is not acceptable then I'm sure other accommodations can be found such as the Room of Requirement. Furthermore, nobody can use me as an excuse to lure her out if I am there with her. I've defeated Voldemort and been through more than any other student at this school in terms of danger. I will protect her."

The Headmistress saw the fire burning in Harriet's eyes and knew that if she fought this it was going to be a hell of a battle. However at this time she also recognized that Harriet was right in her feelings and the reasons she had given. Even so, this sort of thing was unprecedented at Hogwarts and she would have to go about it in the right way to avoid anarchy and confusion among both staff and students.

"Your request is reasonable Ms. Potter and I agree with your logic behind it however it may take me a few hours to get everything figured out. Ms. Lovegood's father is also going to have to be made aware of the situation and give his consent due to her age. It could cause problems otherwise. I'm also going to need time to talk with the staff and make the arrangements. Is that acceptable?"

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes Headmistress. Thank you for hearing my concern."

"You're welcome Ms. Potter. Now if wouldn't mind waiting outside I believe that Ms. Lovegood and I have a floo call to make."

Harriet looked at Luna who smiled and nodded. Harriet gave Luna a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered "good luck" before heading outside and sitting guard at the top of the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

While sitting at the top of the stairs Harriet had plenty of time for reflection on recent events and changes that had happened in her life. She had always felt like she had a void in her life. She grew up unloved and mistreated. It seemed to her that nobody really cared about her, at least not in a loving way. She had finally found love in a family sense with the Weasleys and even more so with Sirius Black. She still had to go down to Gringotts and get the will reading taken care of and apparently she had yet to hear her parent's will as well. With the Wizard War and being on the run and fighting Voldemort there hadn't been a whole lot of time to deal with personal issues but now that things had slowed down around the world she wouldn't be able to put it off any longer. In fact, she thought back to the letter she had received this morning asking her to come down that Saturday to take care of business. She didn't look forward to the meeting but she had to take care of business and make sure her accounts were in order before the end of the year when she'd be graduated and officially be on her own especially since she had turned 17 the previous year. On the plus side she wouldn't have to go back to Durzkaban anymore.

She pushed that aside for the moment and continued her original train of thought. She'd always had this empty space inside her. She tried to fill it up with dating Cho and Ginny while she was Harry but that didn't work. Cho was a complete failure and she had thought Ginny filled the void but looking at it now she only saw it was only a temporary fill and would never have worked long term. However, Luna….Luna filled that void and completed her. They were perfect together and they balanced each other. Luna didn't care whether she was male or female or anywhere in-between (probably). She saw what was inside and cared about that. In Luna's eyes she wasn't the Boy-who-lived or the Girl-who-lived or whatever they called her these days. To Luna, she was just Harriet. While they hadn't been dating that long they had known each other a long time and Luna was always someone who could be relied upon and trusted with anything. Although they'd only been together a short time Luna had become closer to Harriet than anyone else had ever been. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she wasn't sure what that involved. She would have to think about it and talk to Luna as well.

Harriet was deep in thought when the door behind her creaked open, shaking her out of her thoughts. As she stood up and turned around she saw Luna poke her head out the door nervously. "Um…Daddy came through the floo and he wants to talk to us together," Luna said. Harriet felt her heart pick up pace as she looked nervously at her girlfriend. Harriet hadn't seen Xenophilius Lovegood since he had attempted to sell her, Ron and Hermione out to the death eaters when she was still Harry so needless to say she was a little apprehensive. However, if she was going to protect her girlfriend then this had to be faced. She took a deep breath and followed Luna through the door.

Xenophilius was standing at the desk talking with Professor McGonagall when Harriet walked in. She tried not to appear nervous as they approached the desk but Luna could tell and reached for her hand to hold. They stood in front of the desk facing the headmistress while Xenophilius stood off to the side of the desk next to the headmistress. Xenophilius spoke up first, "It's good to see you again Miss Potter. I want to start off by saying that while my actions from our last encounter were rather shameful, I do not entirely regret them. I would have done anything to get my Luna back. She is the most precious thing in the world to me. As a matter of fact I understand that you two have become quite close."

Harriet took a moment to think before responding. She wanted to be mad at him and hate him but she knew that he was just being a protective parent and that in his place she might have done the same thing. "Actually sir. I completely understand your actions as well as your reasoning even if I may not entirely agree with them. Luna is my world and I love her with everything that I have and everything that I am. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her and if my encounters throughout Hogwarts have been any indication I am more than capable of doing so." Harriet felt a squeeze of her hand and turned to see a very misty eyed Luna looking at her with a smile on her face. "I love you too," she whispered.

Both of the adults smiled at the interaction for even if it was uncommon in the wizarding world today it was their happiness that mattered, not what society thought. "I'm glad for that. I truly am. There is nothing I enjoy more than seeing my little Moonmuffin happy," Xenophilius replied. "However if you hurt her or break her heart, it won't be death eaters you have to worry about," he continued seriously.

"Mr. Lovegood! I did not let you come here so you could threaten my students," exclaimed the Headmistress.

"I wasn't threatening. Just a fatherly warning," Xenophilius replied with a smile, "It's a father's duty to protect his daughter. Also please call me Xeno. That goes for you as well Miss Potter."

"It's Harriet actually," she replied.

"Well now that we've got that settled," the Headmistress replied, "Let's get down to why we're really here. The attack on Mrs. Lovegood earlier has shown that something is going on around this school and I intend to find out what but until then Miss Potter has requested to share a room with your daughter, Xeno. I'm sure we can get something worked out. Do you have any issues with Miss Potter's request?"

"Not at all actually. It is a rather reasonable request, they are dating and as Miss Potter…I mean Harriet…put it with all she has been through she is more than capable of defending my Luna. I think she would sooner something happen to her than to Luna. I could see it in her eyes when she spoke earlier. I approve."

Harriet looked over to Luna who was grinning and squeezed her hand, knowing that soon they would be together and sharing a room.

"Very well," replied the Headmistress, "I've got an idea of where to put you but I need to double check on a few things about it really quick. However this does not mean that you will removed from your houses. You are still a part of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectfully and you will continue to be so as long as you remain at Hogwarts. All other rules remain the same. You will be allowed to have guests in your quarters but they will not be allowed to have unescorted access. Are there any questions?"

"No Headmistress," the girls replied in unison.

"Alright well unless there is anything else you are free to go after saying goodbye to your father. I will be in touch with you yet this evening about your living arrangements. Your things will automatically be transferred to your new living arrangements."

Luna gave her father a hug and thanked him for supporting her in this decision. After that Harriet stepped forward and shook Xeno's hand bidding him a goodbye as well. "You take care of my Luna," Xeno said, "and if you ever need anything feel free to owl or stop by."

"I will. Thank you again."

With that they watched Xenophilius step into the floo and disappear before leaving the office and going to find their friends to share the news.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but hey bonus chapter this week right? Anyways, I figured the next chapter would be long due to describing their new living arrangements and getting them settled. Please Review if you enjoy!**

 **24**

Ron and Hermione were cuddling on a couch in the Gryffindor common room when Harriet and Luna came in. Hermione shot up as they entered. "Where were you today? You missed all your classes," Hermione questioned excitedly. Ron stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "She's got a point mate. It's pretty unusual. Is everything ok," Ron asked.

"Let's sit down and we can talk about it," Harriet said as her and Luna sat down on the couch across from where Ron and Hermione had been sitting. As soon as the other couple had sat down Harriet pulled out her wand and had cast a privacy charm around the two couches. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the security measures but figured it would come with an explanation. Once that was done Harriet and Luna took turns telling their versions of the story filling in where the other didn't. Hermione and Ron listened, their expressions changing to one of shock and horror at what had transpired that day.

"So you see…," Harriet continued as she wrapped up the end of the story, detailing their meeting with the Headmistress and Luna's father, "Luna and I are getting a private room together that won't be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw tower. The fact that we're dating is just a big wonderful bonus. The room will be hard to find except for Luna and myself. We can have you guys come and visit but nobody will be able to come in without one of us. Anyway, what is more pressing is who did this to Luna and why. You know my suspicions but without proof nothing can be done. Aside from that if you guys could help keep an eye on her when I'm not around that'd be amazing. I just don't want anything to happen to her again."

"Of course," replied Hermione, "she's our friend too."

"Yeah mate. We got you covered," responded Ron.

"Thanks guys," Harriet said with a smile. "So I guess we just hang out and wait until we hear something else…"

"You know," said Luna in her dreamy voice, "I've never slept with a woman before…."

Harriet immediately blushed, Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione looked shocked at Luna's random statement.

"Actually I've never slept with anyone before," she continued thoughtfully, ignoring the state of everyone else in the conversation. At that moment the portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. Harriet dispelled the privacy charm as they all stood up to greet the Headmistress.

"Ahh…good. I was hoping to find the two of you here," Professor McGonagall said talking to Harriet and Luna. "If you'll follow me I will show you to your new quarters. All your personal belongings have already been moved up there. " With that the two girls followed the Headmistress out the portrait hole and further up the stairs. As they headed up the stairs Harriet recognized this as the 3rd Floor Corridor on the right hand side where they had been expressly forbidden to go in their first year at Hogwarts. It's where Filch had almost caught them. It's where they met Fluffy and found where the stone was hidden.

"Professor isn't this…" Harriet started.

"Yes it is Potter. However the three-headed dog and all of that has long since been cleared out," replied Professor McGonagall as if she were reading Harriet's mind, "In fact most of this corridor has unused classrooms, storage and the like which should help in keeping you safe because people won't think to look for you up here, especially students."

As they walked down the corridor a door appeared between two torches on the wall. "This door will only appear in the presence of the two of you. This is to help keep it from being discovered. Now to open it you need simply tap you wand on the handle and say _Aperio_. Let me see your wands for a minute." Both girls handed the headmistress their wands. Professor McGonagall took out her wand, mumbled something and both girls' wands lit up as well as the door. She handed them back saying, "There you go. As with the door, only you have access to here. I will leave you now to let you explore and get settled in. If you need anything you know where to find me." With that she gave the girls a nod before turning around and heading back to her office, presumably.

Now that they were alone the two girls looked at each other and smiled. They were finally alone, about to embark on their first real journey together. "Shall we my love," Harriet asked, looking towards her girlfriend. Luna smiled and nodded. Harriet tapped on the door handle with her wand and said " _Aperio_. _"_ The door swung open so the girls could look inside. Luna went to step inside but made a loud squeak as she was swept off her feet and carried across the threshold by Harriet.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter. Work has been keeping me on my toes this week. This chapter is primarily to give an idea of the layout of Harriet and Luna's new room and see the interactions between them. More soon, promise! As always if you enjoy, review! It helps the creative writing juices.**

* * *

 **25**

The two girls walked hand-in-hand down the short entrance hallway and into their new quarters. The first room they came across was their common room. It had the common stone walls like the rest of the castle but the furniture was a darker shade of purple, except for the wooden table. It was similar to most of the house common rooms only it was just for them. It was pretty much would you would expect from a living room in a normal home. It had a fireplace with a painting of a lake in the forest above it. It had a couple chairs, a couch, and a loveseat. The wooden table was off to one side close to a window where they could get natural light in while working or studying. It had four chairs pulled up to it that had purple cushions on each one. The room had two doors going off to one side. One door led to a bathroom and the other led to master bedroom, however there was also a door between the two. The master bedroom had a single queen sized bed with a purple comforter on it and a side table on each side of the bed. On each side of the bed there was also a wardrobe and a trunk next to it.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled as they looked at the single bed in their quarters. Essentially they were sharing an apartment, only it didn't have a kitchen.

"What side," asked Harriet?

"Huh," replied a confused Luna?

"What side of the bed do you want silly?"

"Oh," came the reply. "The side that is closest to you."

Harriet smiled as she pulled her girlfriend over to their bed where they proceeded to flop down in the middle and lay there for a moment, relishing in their new living arrangements and the safety they provided.

"Aren't you going to miss everyone in Gryffindor," Luna asked, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean," inquired Harriet, "We're still in our houses. We're just not sleeping there due to issues of security. Besides, this is better than anything I can hope for. I'm just sorry that it's because of something negative happening. I'd rather we got a room together under better circumstances but I can't complain about the end result." Harriet leaned over Luna who was still staring at the ceiling and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So you're telling me that you've thought of us living together and sharing a bed before," Luna playfully asked with a smile, hoping to cause Harriet to blush. However Harriet did not blush. She looked Luna straight in the eyes and confessed, "Every day actually. You're always on my mind and in my heart. It's what makes it so hard to be apart from you during the day."

Luna's plan had backfired because now she was the one blushing. "Really," she asked in a whisper.

"Really," Harriet stated confidently, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Luna. You've become my best friend and the closest person to me. I can't even begin to imagine a life where you are not in it."

Luna's vision blurred as her eyes watered and tears rolled down her checks. She had never been so happy. Before meeting Harriet she wasn't sure that she would ever make friends much less be happy. She threw her arms around Harriet. "I feel the same way. I love you so much," Luna replied as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harriet wiped the tears from her girlfriend's eyes with her thumbs as she wrapped her hands around Luna's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. When they broke Harriet rolled back on the bed next to Luna. They were breathing heavily. Luna moved so that she could rest her head on Harriet's chest and Harriet wrapped her arm around Luna and held her tight. "Finally….a place of our own…" She saw her girlfriend smile.

They weren't even sure of how much time had passed when Harriet spoke up with a tone of playfulness. "Well dear, what would you like to do first? We can unpack or we can have the neighbors over."

Luna giggled as she looked up at Harriet. The sound of her laughter was musical to Harriet. "We don't have any neighbors Miss Potter," came the quirky reply from Luna.

"Well Miss Lovegood, I was actually referring to Ron and Hermione. Maybe we should invite them over for a cup of tea or something."

"We don't have any tea, either," Luna laughed.

"Well bollocks! What about just inviting them over for a delightful chat by the fire place then my love," Harriet inquired in her best proper English voice. She was determined to make Luna keep laughing. To her it was the most wonderful thing in the universe…and she had discovered magic after being a muggle so that's saying something.

Luna laughed harder and even snorted which in turn made Harriet laugh. After a few minutes of laughing and catching their breath. Luna suggested they take some time to unpack before going to get their friends. With that she pulled her wand from where it had fallen on the bed and with a few flicks and a swish or two the trunks opened and the clothes moved to their appropriate places in the wardrobe. Luna turned and smiled, "All done!"

"That was wonderful Luna! Definitely much quicker than doing it manually," Harriet stated. "Shall we Miss Lovegood," she asked holding out her arm for Luna to take.

"Of course Miss Potter," Luna said with a giggle as she took Harriet's arm.

With that they went to find their friends so they could show them their new room.


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room once more, the girls found Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch where they had left them. Only now Hermione was trying to talk Ron into getting a head start on his homework. "Good luck with that," Harriet thought to herself. As they approached Hermione inquired, "Well how is it? When do we get to see it?"

"Right now if you guys want," replied Harriet. Hermione smiled and stood up. She pulled up Ron behind her.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

With that the two couples left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards Harriet and Luna's secret room. As they approached Ron's eyes seemed to get bigger as he recalled their first year adventure. "Isn't this…," Hermione started.

"Yep," finished Harriet, "That's the same question I asked." As they got to the corridor, Harriet turned to her friends and grinned. "Check this out." As she walked between the two torch sconces a door magically appeared.

Hermione gasped and Ron's jaw dropped in amazement. "That's bloody brilliant mate!"

"Thanks but it wasn't our idea. It came standard with the living quarters. As for the door…" She moved out of the way allowing Luna to come in wand in hand. She tapped her wand on the door and whispered " _Aperio_. _"_ The door clicked unlocked and Luna swung it open. She stepped back beside Harriet.

"After you," Luna said, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to go first. Ron and Hermione walked through the door with Harriet and Luna following behind them. Harriet closed the door behind them and heard it automatically lock.

"Wow. You pretty much have your own common room. Heck….it's pretty much your own apartment," Hermione stated after looking around. "That's a pretty big step. Are you guys sure you're ready for that," she asked concerned. She watched Harriet and Luna look at each other, almost as if they were having an unspoken conversation. They turned back to Hermione, gesturing for them to sit on the couch.

"We know it's a big step in our relationship and many people don't get this far so soon. Especially being in Hogwarts," admitted Harriet.

"However we think we're ready," Luna continued. "This will give us a chance to really see if our relationship can handle that step."

"Besides after what happened I'm going to make sure I'm here to defend Luna. I love her and won't let anything happen to her. This step may be sudden and our relationship seems to be evolving quickly but I believe that this is the next logical step in our relationship as it will be in yours," Harriet finished.

"I would say so," replied Ron with a grin as Hermione blushed at the comment, "besides that bed doesn't leave you much option."

Harriet's face flushed as Luna smirked. "It was that way when we got here," stammered Harriet.

"Not that we wouldn't have pushed the beds together anyway," Luna grinned. Harriet turned bright red, Hermione looked shocked, and Ron's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Luna laughed at their reactions.

"Anyway…." Harriet said trying to recover the conversation with a smile on her face. Luna's laughs always made her smile. It was infectious. "This is our new place. I'd glad we're not too far from you guys. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall said that you wouldn't be able to find the room without one of us so if you need us send a patronus or something."

"Or you could always wander up and down the corridor yelling," replied Luna, "but we may not hear you." Harriet absolutely loved her girlfriend's sense of humor. It made even the darkest days brighter. This whole thing still felt like a daydream. Getting to share a room with her girlfriend where they'll be able to have privacy. Making sure she's safe. Sharing a bed. She would have never guessed this is where her life was going to take her at the beginning of the year. Of course she also didn't expect to be a she either. However life doesn't always turn out the way you expect. Sometimes it turns out better. For Harriet this was definitely better and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Right! I'll be sure to do that at like 3 am and set off spells so you can hear me," replied Ron sarcastically.

"Just make sure they aren't too loud or you'll wake up Fluffy," joked Harriet.

"What? That things still here," inquired Ron nervously.

"Yes he is. He wanders up and down the hallways too. He's always on the lookout for trouble makers. That's why he's the guard. Just make sure you peek through the corridor before you come rushing through. Wouldn't want him to mistake you for an intruder," Luna cautioned.

"Oh Ron! Honestly! Can't you tell they're pulling your leg? The headmistress wouldn't put them up here if that thing was still around," Hermione reassured.

"Oh….right," said Ron, feeling a little dumb he didn't think of that. Luna and Harriet shared a giggle at Ron's expense.

"She already assured me that all that stuff from first year including Fluffy are long gone," stated Harriet.

They continued to talk and chat until they realized it was getting late and if they didn't hurry they were going to miss dinner. After dinner, Harriet and Luna returned to their room alone.

"Can we talk," Harriet asked nervously.

"Of course we can," replied Luna, uncertain what this was about. She led them both over to the couch where they sat facing each other. They sat for a few moments before Harriet finally spoke up.

"You remember when Sirius died," Harriet asked softly. Luna nodded as she reached for Harriet's hand. "Well I've been putting off the will reading because it hurts. It's like accepting he's gone. Anyway, Gringotts wants to do the will-reading this weekend. Not only that but my parent's will hasn't been read yet. It was supposed to be read with Sirius and me but with all the crazy events that have happened since…well…since they died. Anyway, I was wondering…if you'd be able to go with me. You're all I have left and it's going to be a rough day." Harriet had been fighting back tears the entire time. When she finished speaking she broke down. Tears flooded from her face and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. It was still hard to believe they were all gone. It's true she hadn't known her parents that well but Sirius. Sirius had given her hope and in an instant her entire future had been shattered when he was taken from her. Luna moved over next to Harriet and held her close. She wrapped her arms around the girl she loved, held her and stroked her hair.

"Of course I will go with you love. Nobody should have to face that alone but you should know they're never truly gone. They'll always be with you." She put her hand under her girlfriend's chin and slowly raised it so that could see into each other's eyes. "…and so will I."

"Thank you Luna. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."

"And I love you," Luna responded before wiping away her girlfriend's tears and kissing her. They continued to cuddle and love on the couch for a while longer. Eventually though they both decided it was time for bed. They were both too tired to be embarrassed. Besides it's not like they hadn't seen each other in the bare before. Christmas had been fun. They crawled into the center of the queen size bed, cuddled up together, and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Apologies for not getting a chapter done last week. Work has been crazy. Enjoy the new chapter. It's a bit longer than most but I'll warn you it gets emotional. As always make sure to read, review and favorite if you like it! We should be back to weekly postings if not more.**

* * *

 **27**

The following Saturday came to quickly as Harriet and Luna arrived at Gringotts for the readings. Needless to say Harriet was a bit anxious at the events ahead of her that day. Luna was at her side the whole time holding her hand and reassuring her. Sure they got strange looks from the other patrons and maybe a few of the goblins raised an eyebrow but they were here for official business and they didn't care what anybody else thought. They were lead into a private office where they saw a goblin sitting behind a large fancy looking desk. The nameplate on his door said Sharpclaw.

"Greetings. As you may have guessed from the door my name is Sharpclaw. We've got two readings to get done today but first we have to clear up a small legal issue. Now we read in the paper some time back that Harry Potter became a young lady. Which one of you is Harry," Sharpclaw asked.

Harriet winced at hearing her old name. It felt like a lifetime ago or that it had been a dream. She'd gotten so used to the way things were that she hardly ever thought about her past. She must've been the only one though because newspapers still cared what happened to her and people still randomly stopped her to thank her for saving the wizarding world from Voldemort. "Um…that's me," Harriet said nervously. "I go by Harriet now though if you please."

"Right," Sharpclaw stated. He tapped his claw on the desk and a nearby filing cabinet opened and some paperwork flew to his desk. He slid the paperwork over to Harriet along with a quill. "This is a legal change form. I just need you to sign here and you will legally become Harriet and female, allowing you to access everything you had before as well as whatever is in the wills today. Don't worry if something happens and you change back then we can always refile the appropriate paperwork."

Harriet hadn't even considered that she existed as Harry within the Wizarding World. She hadn't even thought it would be much of a deal. Once she signed this she'd be officially Harriet. Permanently Harriet. She had been for a while now but this felt like the last verge of the boy who lived. It seemed like a whole different lifetime ago and maybe it was but that doesn't mean that her life wasn't better than she thought was possible. She looked at the paperwork before signing it. She wrote in her new name. _Harriet Jasmine Potter_. Luna looked over and smiled. "That's beautiful," she whispered, "I didn't know you chose a middle name."

Harriet smiled and shrugged. "I've had lots of time to think about it."

She slid the paperwork to Sharpclaw who looked it over with a nod. After he had slid that to the side he reached for one of two large folders on his desk. The cover read, "the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black." Sharpclaw opened a large red envelope and it floated up like a howler and a familiar voice spoke,

" _I, Sirius Orion Black, being of mostly sound mind and exquisite body, also known as the marauder Padfoot a large dog named Snuffles and Sex God Supreme, do hereby leave everything to my godson, Harry James Potter. Gold, property, all of it. Including the Black family name should he so desire it. This may require him to marry but would allow him to collect then entire Black family fortune and all associated properties and positions within it as the Head of House. That's it. I'm done. Goodbye Harry. Take care my boy."_

By the time it had finished Harriet had broken down in tears. It had been hard to hear his voice after so long. In fact she thought she would never hear it again. It had hit her hard. All the feelings and emotions that she had buried deep within came flooding out. This day was turning out to be harder than she thought. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close. "I'm sorry," Luna whispered in her ear, "Your godfather did love you very much Harriet. You know he made that to help ease the loss. Even in his death he was trying to help."

It took Harriet a while to calm down but when she had they turned back to face Sharpclaw who had been eyeing them uncomfortably. "Now if you wish to assume the name of House Black as well as become its head of house I will need you to sign these." With that Sharpclaw slid over more paperwork with sections highlighted for signing before continuing on, "Now this requires you to marry within a year of either your 17th birthday, which was 6 months ago. So you have 6 months to get married and assume full control of House Black." He pulled out a box containing a pair of beautiful rings containing the family insignia and pushed them across the desk. "These are the Black family wedding rings. They automatically adjust to the size of the person who puts them on. After putting them on the couple receives numerous magical benefits. Now did you have anyone in mind?"

Harriet was staring at Sharpclaw, her jaw would have hit the floor if it had been able too. This was a huge step. Her? Married? She had only recently gotten used to being a woman and now she's expected to get married too? The thought seemed overwhelming but she knew there was only one choice. She'd by lying if she said she hadn't thought of spending the rest of her life with Luna but this was quick. What would she say? Well there was only one way to find out…..

"Um…maybe….do you mind giving us a moment? I know it's your office and I hate to ask but…"

"No worries," Sharpclaw replied, "just tap on the door when you're done and we'll continue. I urge you not to take too long though. We have a lot to cover today." With that Sharpclaw exited the office, closing and magically sealing the door behind him.

Harriet turned to Luna who was staring at her. She looked just as shocked and didn't know what to say. Without thinking about it Harriet kneeled in front of Luna and spoke from the heart.

"Luna, I love you and I would be lying if I'd said I'd never thought about spending the rest of my life with you. You've brought so many wonderful things to my life and the greatest of them is you yourself. I may not understand any of this and I know it's sudden but I can think of nobody I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Whenever we're together anything seems possible and everything seems probable. I know our relationship started out differently and while I never could have imagined this is how the year would go when we started, this has been the best year I've had yet and it's all because of you. You are my heart and soul. You are my happiness and my everything. I know in my heart that we are meant to be. Luna Pandora Lovegood, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Now it was Luna's turn to cry. She hadn't expected this when she agreed to come with Harriet today. She knew she wanted nothing less than to spend the rest of her life with Harriet. She was her best friend and the one who made Luna feel complete and happy. Tears of happiness were streaming down her face as she struggled to answer. She nodded. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Harriet."

Harriet pulled one of the rings from the box before sliding it on to Luna's ring finger. Sure enough it shrank down to fit her perfectly. She then picked up her ring and was about to slid it on when Luna stopped her and took the ring. She gently grasped Harriet's hand and slid the ring on to her finger. The ring automatically adjusted same as before and there was a magical glow from both rings signifying that magic had accepted their commitment to one another. They shared tears of happiness and a passionate embrace. This had just become the best day in their life despite the tragic circumstances of its origin. They kissed for a while longer before holding hands on knocking on the door.

The door immediately and Sharpclaw walked back in and took his place behind the desk. "The answer to your question is yes. I do have someone in mind. I've already asked her and she has accepted. Luna is to be my wife."

Sharpclaw paused for a moment and looked at the rings on both girls' hands. They were still faintly glowing which signified to him and the rest of the world the commitment that had been made and accepted and there was nothing anyone could do about it. "Very well," he replied, folding his hands in front of him. "Those rings have several useful enchantments on them. First off, they never get dirty or scratched which means they never need to be polished or replaced. Second, they allow the married couple to communicate telepathically. The Black family has used this to their advantage over the years. Third, they prevent disease and sickness, ensuring the couple lives a long happy life. Finally they serve as a means of identification and allow you access to the Black vaults." He paused for a moment to let this sink in before carrying on. As he opened the 2nd folder on his desk and pulled out another red envelope. It read _The Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter._ Much like the previous reading the letter floated up like a howler and began reading.

" _We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body…_

" _At least one of us is of sound mind," came the voice of Lily._

" _To be fair, you've also got a sound body," joked James._

" _JAMES!"_ Somehow the letter had also managed to catch James laughing. She wasn't sure how it had managed that but it made her smile.

" _Anyway…" Lily continued rather seriously, "If something were to happen to us, we leave everything to our son, Harry James Potter. Our pride and joy."_

"I wonder if they'd still be proud of me," Harriet thought, feeling a little ashamed at having become a girl.

"Of course they would. Why wouldn't they," came the response in her head. The voice belonged to Luna. "You found all the horcruxes, defeated Voldemort, and died to save the Wizarding World. You're a hero and your parents would be proud of you regardless of what gender you are."

Harriet blushed before turning to Luna who smiled and nodded. She had forgotten the rings let them communicate telepathically. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

" _Carry on the family name my boy and remember that we love you very much," came the voice of serious James._

" _Love you!"_

With that the letter ended and floated back down to the table. Harriet once again had tears rolling down her cheeks as the letter ended. She had never gotten a chance to really hear her parents interact before and this was the first and last time. They sounded so happy together. As happy as she knew Luna and her would be one day.

After a short period Sharpclaw slid a similar ring box forward towards them continued on, "The requirements for taking control of House Potter were pretty much the same but we've taken care of that. The rings will allow entry into your family vaults and serve as identification. Before you get married Gringotts will take your rings and forge them into one with the same enchantments but allow you access to both faults and contain both House emblems." Harriet and Luna signed the paperwork for the Potter vaults as well as the Black vaults after slipping on the Potter signet rings as well. "Now for property, between the two houses you own 4 pieces of property. From House Black you own Number 12 Grimmauld place and a winery in the Italian countryside. From House Potter you own a house in Godric's Hollow and a small acreage in France. Sign here, here and here to take control of these properties." Both girls signed for the property. "Normally I'd suggest a trip to the vaults but that can be done later as it has been an emotionally trying day for you Lady Potter-Black."

The new name and title confused her for a moment but she responded. "I agree with you. I think we will take our leave for today and arrange for a tour of the vaults and the rings at a later date. Is there anything else you need from us today?"

"No my lady. Thank you for taking the time to come in today and best of luck to you. May your gold always shine."

"May yours as well," Harriet replied, not knowing what else to say. She and Luna got up and left Sharpclaw's office and the bank. It had been a wild emotional day. They had a lot to talk and think about…including their wedding.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Bonus Chapter this week! WOO HOO! I've got this one done and the next chapter about halfway done so there will be at least two chapters this week. What can I say? Sometimes the muse doth strike. As always, like, subscribe, favorite and of course...review!**

* * *

 **28**

As soon as the young girls got back to Hogwarts they had so many thoughts and feelings running through their minds. Not only had it been an emotional day but they were engaged and were going to be getting married in the next 6 months. There was so much that they had to do. When it came down to it they were engaged and nothing else mattered. They had both secretly wanted that but neither one had talked about it yet. Now it was a reality and they both felt over the moon. Even the events of the day couldn't seem to dampen their mood. They sat outside of Hogwarts in the courtyard and looked up at the place they had called home for so long. This was their beginning and now it would be their forever.

Harriet was worried that Luna wouldn't think she was serious about the proposal and that she was only proposing because of the conditions of the will. It wasn't true though. Sure. It was sooner than she had expected to propose but she knew she was going to propose one day regardless. She just didn't want Luna to question her love. She truly did love Luna more than anything or anyone else on the planet and she hoped she knew that.

"Of course I do," Luna said with a smile, startling Harriet as she had forgotten about their new abilities. It was all relatively new. Really new. "I know how you feel Harriet. In fact now I know how you truly feel about me and about us. The engagement was unexpected but I wouldn't change it for the world. I always felt that we were meant to be but now I know it. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you." She looked off dreamily into the sky for a minute before adding, "Do you think Professor McGonagall will let us have the wedding at Hogwarts?"

"You want to have the wedding at Hogwarts," Harriet repeated questioningly.

"Of course I do. Hogwarts has been our home for a long time. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I do actually. I just didn't know how you would feel about it. We should probably go talk to the Headmistress about all this and make her aware. We should probably keep our new abilities a secret though. Don't want that getting around. What do you think about asking Professor McGonagall to officiate the wedding though?"

"OHHH! That's a great idea! Let's go talk to her! Oh! We're also going to have to figure out maids of honor and groomsmen or whatever. At the very least one a piece to help get stuff organized! Would you mind if I asked Hermione? She's one of my few friends left here at Hogwarts. Also that way you could ask Ron and they wouldn't have to be jealous over who got picked because they both did." Luna's mind was racing as she was busy trying to plan the first few aspects of her wedding.

"That's brilliant. You're always thinking ahead. That's just one reason I love you," Harriet responded before leaning in and giving her fiancé a kiss. "I think we should tell Ron and Hermione first that way we can ask them and they're the first to know. Then we can go talk to the Headmistress and maybe ask for permission to floo your father. I'm sure you want to tell him!"

"YES I DO! Daddy will be so happy for me! Now who's the smart one Mrs. Potter?" Luna teased.

"That's Mrs. Potter-Black to you Mrs. Potter-Black!"

Both girls blushed and giggled. They were talking like they were already married. They held hands as they wandered towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They were silently talking between them about what they were going to say.

To their surprise Ron and Hermione weren't in their usual spot in the Gryffindor common room but one of the 3rd years had said he might have heard them mention the library. The girls thanked him and headed towards the library in hopes of finding their friends. Funny enough as they approached he library Ron and Hermione were just leaving with Hermione lecturing Ron about some bit of his Astronomy homework he had messed up on. She stopped mid-sentence as she saw Harriet and Luna heading towards them. She knew it was going to be a tough day for Harriet but she was surprised that both girls were grinning and giggling.

Harriet and Luna approached Ron and Hermione and simply said, "Follow us" as they headed for a nearby privacy room. Once they were all inside and Ron and Hermione were seated, Harriet locked the door and cast a few privacy spells before her and Luna stood in front of the couch facing the other two.

"I know you were going to ask so I'm just going to tell you…actually we've got a lot to tell you so…yeah." With that Harriet proceeded to go over the basics of both the will readings and hearing both the voices of her parents and of Sirius leaving all the important stuff until the end.

"That must have been hard for you," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry mate. That's rough," added Ron.

"There's more," Harriet said with a smile she could barely contain. Both Ron and Hermione looked at her quizzically. "What in the world could have made her so happy about the will readings" they wondered. "In order to claim both the family names I have to get married within a year of turning 17. In short I have 6 months to get married." Harriet paused as Luna explained to them how they had gotten engaged and how Harriet had proposed. Harriet watched as they processed everything, from gasping to jaws dropping to Hermione exploding with excitement. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS," Hermione exploded as she got up and hugged Luna and Harriet. Ron stood up behind her and hugged them and congratulated them as well.

"Actually there's a little more," Luna continued, "Hermione, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Me? Are you sure," Hermione questioned guiltily about all the things she had said about Luna when they had first met. "It's just that well….I mean….in the past…" she was fumbling with words.

Luna smiled and reassured her friend, "Of course I'm sure Hermione Granger. There's nobody else I would ever want instead. What happened in the past is there, time to move on and right now I want you to be my maid of honor."

Hermione beamed. "YES. I'll do it! I'll love to!" With that the two girls hugged.

Meanwhile not too far away a slightly more awkward conversation was being had. "Ron, I was wondering if you'd be my best man or man of honor or whatever? I'm not really sure what to call it. Can't say I'd done much research before this. We wanted to tell you guys as soon as we got back," Harriet asked nervously.

"Yeah mate. I'd be honored. I just didn't know if you were going to choose me to help you now that you became a chick and all. I mean girls normally ask other girls to do that sort of thing right?"

Harriet shrugged. "Beats me. I've only been a girl for the past 6 months or so. I'm not exactly sure what girl protocol is. I do know I'd rather have you up there with me though rather than some random girl I don't know as well. Besides who else am I going to ask? Ginny? YEAH like that would go over well. PSH! I'd like my best mate up there if it's all the same."

"Sure thing. What exactly am I supposed to do though?"

"I'm not sure either. I know there's parts to play in getting the ceremony set up and parts in it. Speeches at the dinners. At least as far as I've read. I'm sure Hermione will know more.

Once they had all come back together and sat down they talked for a little while about wedding ideas before the girls had to excuse themselves. They wanted to go talk to talk to the headmistress about the changes in their status as well as using the school for the wedding and possibly flooing Luna's father.


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Harriet and Luna arrived outside the office of the headmistress and Luna spoke to the stone gargoyle waiting out front. "Good afternoon Gregory. May we see the headmistress please?" After a few seconds the stone work turned revealing the hidden entrance. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Harriet could swear the gargoyle smiled back at her but she was used to unusual things happening around both her and Luna that she didn't give it a second thought. They reached the top of the stairs, held hands, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the voice from inside the office. As they opened the door, they found the headmistress sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork. She set down her quill and looked up as the door open. "Ah Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood. Good evening. What can I help you with," the headmistress inquired.

As they took their seats in front of the desk Harriet spoke up first. "As you are probably aware headmistress, I had to go down to Gringotts today to attend the will reading of both my parents and Sirius Black. Long story short in order to claim my inheritance and both family names I have to be married within a year of my 17th birthday which is 6 months away. Earlier today I asked Luna to marry me and she accepted. We not only wanted to make you aware of this but had a couple requests as well. First off we would like to hold the wedding here at Hogwarts since this has been our home for the past 7 years and it's where we met. We were wondering if it would be alright to do it the day after finals and before we have to leave here. Secondly, we were wondering if you would do the honor of officiating the ceremony. There's nobody we would rather have. You've been with us since we got here and are as close as family to me. Finally, we were wondering if you would allow us permission to floo Luna's father and inform him of the news. I'm sure he would want to hear it."

The girls both sat there quietly for a moment while the headmistress just absorbed everything in one go. It was quite a lot to take in. Finally she looked at the two girls and spoke, "Marriage is a serious business you know. It's not to be taken lightly, not even for the sake of one's family name. Are you sure this is what you both want?" Both girls nodded in agreement. "Very well then. I must first congratulate you two on your engagement. You two work so well together and I'm sure your lives will be filled of much the same. Second, I would be honored to officiate your wedding. You may also hold the ceremony here and the day you have chosen will work out well."

"Thank you headmistress," both girls said as they stood up and hugged her. The headmistress hugged her two favorite students back but she would never admit that to anyone. As headmistress she wasn't supposed to play favorites.

"You're very welcome. You may use the floo but please remember to be back before curfew."

"Yes headmistress," both girls replied as they stood and walked towards the fireplace. Luna was excited to go see her father and tell her the good news. Harriet on the other hand was still a bit nervous. She didn't really have anyone left that fit in the parent category of her life other than the headmistress.

The two girls stepped in to the fireplace and threw the floo powder down. "LOVEGOOD HOUSE!"

With a FWOOSH and a spout of flames they appeared inside the Lovegood House startling Xeno who was working on the Quibbler and hadn't been expecting visitors. He spun around wand in hand to see his daughter and Harriet Potter emerging from the fireplace.

"Moonchild! I wasn't expecting you tonight," he said excitedly and then switched to concern. She wouldn't just show up unless something was wrong. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Daddy," Luna exclaimed running up and giving her father a hug. "Sit down please. Harriet and I need to talk to you. It's important."

Xeno took a seat on the couch after making a quick cup of tea for everyone and anxiously awaited the reason for their trip here tonight. For the third time that day, and hopefully the last, Harriet launched into her tale of the mornings adventures and about the will readings, once again leaving the important bits for last.

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear. It must have been rough. I knew your parents. They were good people. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet Sirius though outside of what the Prophet said about him," Xeno said sincerely. "I'm still not sure what this has to do with myself or Luna though," he asked confused.

"Well..um..," Harriet began, slightly blushing at this. She was uncertain how he was going to react to the news. " _He'll be happy! He likes you despite what happened. He still feels bad about that_ ," came Luna's voice in her head, bolstering her confidence. "The thing is that the wills require me to be married by my 18th birthday in order to claim my inheritance, titles and everything," Harriet explained, "In short, I asked Luna to marry me…"

"AND I SAID YES! Oh Daddy! It was so romantic and unplanned! I love Harriet so much," Luna exploded, "she loves me too. I know it! I know how she feels and I want to be with her forever and ever."

Xeno's eyes grew wide as he processed this information. His little girl was going to be married before she was even out of school. This was a lot to take in for the single father but he went with his first reaction. He stood up and hugged his daughter. "Oh Luna that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

Harriet stood off to the side not wanting to interrupt the family moment, although at this time next year she would be part of this family. Xeno moved over to where Harriet stood and hugged her, which was truthfully a bit strange for Harriet. Most people didn't hug her but then again her soon to be father-in-law wasn't most people. "Congratulations my dear! Welcome to the family," Xeno exclaimed as her hugged her.

"Thank you," Harriet replied, "I was originally planning to talk to you about this beforehand but today's events have kind of put things in a different perspective."

"I understand completely," Xeno stated, "it's the thought that counts. I do have a favor to ask of you both though. The new issue of the Quibbler comes out the day after tomorrow and I'd like to have this be front page! The Girl who Lived Marries Daughter of the Quibbler! Or something like that. Oh I need to get a photo!" By now Xeno was all excited at the prospect of such an exciting cover article for his magazine and had rushed off to get his camera so that he could get his picture.

Harriet stood kind of blankly, not knowing what to say as Luna came over to comfort her. "Sorry. Daddy gets excited about the Quibbler. It's his life's work. It's ok though right? If we get our picture taken for the article. It's big news to not just our friends but to the wizarding community as a whole. It's a big deal. The heroine of the wizarding world is getting married….to me! I must be the luckiest girl on the planet," Luna exclaimed turning to Harriet and smiling.

"No I'm the luckiest girl because you said yes," Harriet responded leaning in and passionately kissing Luna.

*FLASH* "That's perfect! Natural photos are always the best," Xeno interrupted as he stood there holding his camera. Neither girl had known how long he'd been there or if he had just walked in. Both blushed at being caught in the act. The girls then proceeded to freshen up before modeling a few different poses for Xeno's article, including a replication of the proposal with Harriet down on one knee in front of Luna, which Xeno commented would make for an excellent cover photo. After all the pictures were taken the girls sat down and told Xeno everything they had planned so far, most importantly the date. Xeno thought that having the wedding at Hogwarts was a fantastic idea. It had been a very important place to them. It was where they had met and spent a good part of their lives. With that the girls had to leave, promising to keep Xeno informed on the progress and updates of the wedding. They didn't want to take advantage of the Professor McGonagall's trust by staying out to late.

After saying their goodbyes the flooed back to Hogwarts with a FWOOSH, stopping to dust off as to not track dirt across the office. Both girls thanked the headmistress once more and headed for the door. When they had gotten about halfway to the door, Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind them. "So when does the next issue of the Quibbler come out?"

The girls turned around to see the headmistress smiling. "The day after tomorrow," Luna replied with a grin.

"I look forward to it very much."

* * *

 **A/N: NEXT TIME...THE BIG CHAPTER 30! The Quibbler comes out! How will the Wizarding World react? How will Draco and Ginny take the news? Tune in next time! Same wizarding time. Same Wizarding Channel!**

 **P.S. As Always feel free to like, favorite and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: THE BIG THREE-ZERO! WOO HOO! Also 3 chapters in two days! What's up with that? Anyway...I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has stuck along for the ride and those that have written reviews. If I had to guess at this moment I'd guess that this series will wrap up somewhere between Chapters 40-50 but that's just a guess. It could go more. Who knows?**

 **AS ALWAYS: LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **30**

Harriet woke up early that morning. Today was the day the Quibbler was due to be released and Harriet was nervous. She loved Luna and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted marry her but she didn't realize what a big thing it would be to the community as a whole. She had never really gotten used to the attention of being The Girl Who Lived or the Chosen One or whatever else they were calling her these days. She never really paid attention to all that though. She just wanted to be Harriet. That was it. She didn't want special treatment, gifts or favors. Harriet needed to clear her head so she got dressed, grabbed her Firebolt, a wand that she thought was hers and headed out of the castle.

The sun was beginning to rise as she got into the sky. She raced around the Quidditch pitch and the grounds for a while before stopping to watch the sun rise over the lake. It was beautiful and she felt at peace for just a moment for before a red stunner bolt rushed past, nearly missing her. She grabbed her wand out and spun around, casting _protego_ as another stunner hit the shield she had just put up. She saw a third stunner come from near the edge of the forest and bolted down towards the origin point, dodging the incoming stunner. She briefly saw a hooded figure and cast _Stupefy_ before the figure disappeared from view. She made an attempt to follow the figure through the woods but whoever it was had disappeared.

As she exited the woods Hagrid had stumbled out of his home crossbow in hand, "What in the blazes?" Harriet landed near Hagrid and explained how she had just been attacked and narrowly avoided being stunned out of midair. She had tried to follow the figure but had lost track of them. "Fang and I will go take a look. You should probably head back inside for the moment." Harriet nodded and told him to be careful before mounting her broom once more and flying close to the ground back to the main entrance.

" _Harriet? Is everything ok? What's happening? I can almost feel your heart and mind racing"_ came the worried voice of Luna in her head.

"Yeah I think so. I was just attacked while flying this morning but they disappeared before I could catch them. Hagrid is going to take a look and I'm on my way back to the room. It's going to be quite the day," Harriet thought in return.

 _Well I'm glad you're ok. Have you seen my wand by the way? Yours is still sitting here on the side table._

Harriet almost screeched to a stop as she pulled out the wand she had used to defend herself from the unknown assailant. It was in fact Luna's wand. "It appears I grabbed it by mistake this morning. I'm surprised it worked actually. Most wands don't work for other wizards I thought. That's what Mr. Ollivander meant when he always said that the wand chose the wizard. It felt no different than using my own wand."

 _That's quite interesting. I was unaware we could do that._ A few seconds passed by. _Hey! I can use your wand too. You're right though. It felt exactly like using my own wand. I wonder why that is. We'll have to experiment with it more later. It could be good research._

A couple minutes later, Harriet walked through the door of their room and went to hand Luna's wand back. "Sorry about that love. I didn't realize I grabbed the wrong wand."

Luna thought for a moment and she shook her head. "You keep it for the day and I'll keep yours. I want to keep testing this out if that's ok with you."

Harriet nodded, "Of course it is. I wouldn't just trust anyone with my wand you know but seeing as how you're going to be my wife and all…."

Luna lit up and smiled before giving Harriet a loving kiss. "Now we should get down to breakfast. Don't want to miss the mail." She grabbed Harriet's wand from the side table and stuck it behind her ear as she normally did with hers. "I wonder if Professor McGonagall is planning on saying anything," she mused to herself.

Needless to say Harriet was more nervous than Luna was as they headed down to breakfast on that Monday morning. "It is definitely going to be an interesting day…or should I say more interesting," Harriet thought to herself. She made a mental reminder to talk to the Headmistress about the attack this morning as well as see if she knew anything about the wand situation.

 _Good idea! Can I come too?_

"Of course you can. You're my wife-to-be," Harriet mentally replied. She looked at Luna who blushed slightly.

They were still among the first ones to arrive at breakfast that morning. Slowly everyone else began to file in. Ginny and her friends sat at the other end of the table with Ginny still occasionally glaring at Harriet. Eventually everyone else filed in and blocked the view between them. Harriet was thankful for that because what was going to happen today was going to not make Ginny very happy. Not that Ginny's happiness was really any of Harriet's concern any more but she still didn't like to inflict unhappiness on other people. Harriet was still rather nervous and as such didn't eat as much as normal while Luna happily hummed away. Hermione sat down across from them dragging a tired and disheveled Ron with her.

"Morning," she exclaimed cheerfully, "Ready for the big day…or should I say the big day before the big day?" Ron mumbled something as he started loading his plate with food and began eating. Clearly he wasn't a morning person either.

"Certainly," stated Luna as if it were a fact, "I can't wait to see it. Daddy said he was going to be sending lots of extras for the students and teachers."

Harriet almost choked on her food. "He's doing what now?" Unfortunately for Harriet she didn't get an answer as the owls came screeching in. Through the roof came a series of large owls carrying wrapped packages and dropped one on each table, including the teachers table. As soon as they dropped the packages, they automatically unwrapped and displayed several new copies of the Quibbler in each one. Hermione had gotten a copy as part of her subscription and unrolled it to read. Harriet and Luna had each received a private copy as well. They opened straightened out their copies of the Quibbler. The cover of the magazine read, _The Chosen One has Chosen One!_ Underneath that was the picture they had taken of Harriet proposing to Luna with the sub caption _The Girl Who Lived to Marry Daughter of Quibbler._ Harriet felt herself turn almost red as Luna beamed. Harriet hated being the center of attention.

She looked around the Great Hall to see several copies of the Quibbler being picked up and read. Pretty much the entire Great Hall was staring at her and Luna and talking about it. Then they started to receive congratulations up and down the Gryffindor table and the neighboring Hufflepuff table as people began to read the story and take it all in. Not all the reactions were good though. At one end of the Gryffindor table there was a loud slam as a fury of redhair got up and flew out of the hall. Subsequently over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy had read the cover and he was furious! He should be the one to marry Harriet, not the crazy Looney Lovegood! He ripped up the paper and threw it to the ground as he stormed out of the great hall.

After a couple minutes of commotion and noise the headmistress stepped up to the podium and silenced the room. "Good morning students! Let us start by congratulating Miss Lovegood and Miss Potter on their engagement." With that a thunderous applause roared through the Great Hall. Luna stood up, pulling a reluctant beat-red Harriet with her as they waved to the crowd and thanked them. As they sat back down the headmistress continued, "The ceremony will be held at Hogwarts the day after your finals. We will get more details as the date approaches. Now moving on…" The rest of the announcements were uneventful in comparison. People were still whispering about the engagement and stealing glances at the couple.

It was definitely going to be an interesting day….


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm sure I'll hear it for this chapter but it makes sense. I'm thinking maybe 40 chapters will wrap this up. However I've also got a few ideas on a standard Harry/Luna story or possibly a Harry/Tonks story. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, as always, like, subscribe, favorite and please review!**

* * *

 **31**

While everyone else was in the Great Hall, two lone figures in stages of anger stormed through the castle and eventually found themselves facing each other in the courtyard.

"Stupid Harry! He wasn't supposed to be a girl. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were going to get married! NOT THIS," Ginny cried in frustration and anger as she kicked a nearby loose rock.

"This is all Looney Lovegood's fault! She's done something! I just know it! It's probably a love potion," exclaimed Draco in fury.

Ginny couldn't believe she found herself agreeing with Draco Malfoy of all people. "It probably is. For all we know she had something to do with the accident too! She betrayed me! She stole my Harry!"

They were both upset about this morning's circumstances and neither one was thinking very clearly. The one thing that they both seemed to agree on was that somehow this whole thing was Luna Lovegood's fault. If they had vented their anger and been done with it everything would have been fine but then they started plotting. They were going to stop Luna and Harriet from getting married.

Meanwhile the school day had continued like any other normal Monday, with only a few people noting the absence of either Draco or Ginny and nobody noticed both. The only thing different was between Harriet and Luna who had the power to communicate like they were talking despite not being in most of the same classes. They did have to be careful about communicating though because it was easy to get distracted and ignore what was being said by the professors, which made a few professors a little unhappy with them.

Throughout the entire day they continued to use each other's wands with no problems what so ever which both thought was a little strange. When they mentioned this to Hermione she told them it wasn't possible as far as she knew and nothing like that was in anything that she had read which was saying a lot for Hermione. Harriet and Luna showed Hermione that it was possible by using each other's wands to cast a few simple spells.

"That's amazing! Nothing like that has ever been recorded to my knowledge! Using a wand that's not yours and that you haven't won can be dangerous. Of course I'll have to head to the library and do more research. Perhaps you should talk to Professor McGonagall though. She might be a bit knowledgeable on the subject," Hermione responded after a bit of thought.

"We were planning on talking to her this evening if she's available," replied Harriet.

"Plus we need to talk to her about the attack on Harriet this morning," added Luna.

"Attack on Harriet?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? What attack? Explain," freaked Hermione.

"It's fine Hermione. It's nothing. I'm fine. I was out for a ride on my Firebolt this morning as the sun came up and a stunner flew past me. I whirled around and almost got hit by a 2nd and dodged a third. I couldn't see who it was and they disappeared before I could catch them. Hagrid was going to look into before his classes this morning. I just figured I would let the Headmistress know," replied Harriet.

"Fine? Somebody attacked you! What if they had succeeded? Did you ever think about that?"

"But they didn't. Besides they were just stunners. It's a good thing they have bad aim."

"If you had fallen off your broom, you could have been hurt or worse," exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, it's fine. Luna and I take very good care of each other. Also I'm going to talk to the headmistress about it. It will be ok. Besides you wanted to see what information you could find out about the wand thing, remember" Harriet asked trying to get Hermione off the being worried. Getting her into library mode was the quickest way.

"Fine but I want to hear what Professor McGonagall has to say when you get done!" With that Hermione headed off to her favorite place in the entire castle. The library.

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to worry her_ , _"_ thought Luna.

" _It's fine. She's just a bit protective and worrisome."_ With that the two girls headed to see the headmistress once again. As they approached the stone gargoyle, Luna talked to it like they were old friends, which Harriet found enduring because she doubt anyone else talked to the gargoyle outside of the passwords. Luna thanked Gregory the Gargoyle as the stairs once again revealed themselves. Upon reaching the stairs, they knocked only to hear the familiar voice telling them to enter.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Potter. Back so soon? What can I do for you?"

"Well Professor we actually had a couple things to talk about. First have you spoken to Hagrid today?"

"Yes actually. That was something I was actually going to bring up with you so I'm glad you're already here. Now can you tell me what exactly happened?"

For the third or fourth time today (she couldn't remember which) she recounted the tale of her morning flight and the short lived battle after that. "I went after whoever it was but they had disappeared. That's when Hagrid came out and I told him what happened. He said he was going to go take a look around. Did he find anything?"

"He found some footprints in the area you described and he followed them until they just disappeared. We're not quite sure how that is possible but we're looking into it. I'm glad you are ok though. Now what else was on your mind?"

"Actually we wanted to know what you knew about wands and wand ownership, specifically using other people's wands," inquired Luna.

"I must say that's an odd question but I'll bite. As far as I am aware aside from your specific wand and a wand you win it isn't possible, for example, for you to use Miss Potter's wand or vice versa. As Mr. Ollivander is fond of saying, "the wand chooses the wizard." That means that the wand's allegiance belongs to you unless you were to lose it in a duel. Why do you ask?"

"Well before I left to go flying this morning I grabbed Luna's wand by mistake and didn't notice it until she had said something later. However I was able to use it without any problems and it reacted just like mine. Luna was able to do the same thing with my wand without any problems. To test this we've been using each other's wands all day and there hasn't been a single issue."

Professor McGonagall looked on thoughtfully for a moment. "Hmmm….I've never heard of that happening. Would you mind showing me?"

With that both Luna and Harriet summoned their patronuses in Professor McGonagall's presence. They both giggled as Luna made her hare sit on top of the stag's head. With a wave of the wands the stag and the hare disappeared. They both turned to Professor McGonagall who for the first time since they'd known her was a little speechless. After a few minutes of thinking, she simply said, "That's amazing. As far as I'm aware there's never been a documented case of such an occurrence before. I will look into it to make sure I'm not mistaken however. If not you two could be the first case in Wizarding history to experience such a phenomenon. It's truly remarkable. If it's alright with the two of you I'd like to owl Mr. Ollivander about this. He will probably request to come see in person though. Is that ok?"

The two girls communicated silently for a minute both agreeing that it would be ok. After all, he did help them get their start into the wizarding world. "That would be fine. Just let us know when he'd like to meet or he's more than welcome to owl either one of us," replied Harriet.

"Excellent. I will let him know. This could be the first documented case in wizarding history. I look forward to it," Professor McGonagall stated.

"As do we," replied Luna. With that the two girls bid the Professor good evening and headed to find Hermione, who as it turned out had come up with nothing and was none too happy about it. "Professor McGonagall says it may be the first case in wizarding history but she is going to talk to Mr. Ollivander," explained Luna.

"That's amazing. We could do a whole research paper and submit it! Finally, a chance to contribute Wizarding history," replied Hermione excitedly.

"Just relax Hermione. We'll wait to hear back from Mr. Ollivander and go from there. No need to get ahead of ourselves," Harriet added.

With that the girls said good night as they parted ways for the evening. It had been a long day for both Harriet and Luna on account of the attack, the article, and the constant congratulations both individually and when they were together. Both Harriet and Luna had saved a copy. They intended to get at least one of them framed.

The girls flopped down on the bed with a sigh just enjoying the comfort and privacy along with the quiet. They hoped tomorrow would be quieter.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sure for the delay. I had originally written a much shorter chapter on Friday because I didn't know where to take it but I hadn't officially put it in the story which I'm grateful for. I added good stuff in it. Before you start in on me, I do feel like an awful person for writing the enclosed Rita Skeeter article. Seems like something she would write though.**

 **As always, like, subscribe, favorite and review! Reviews help! They inspire the muse!**

* * *

 **32**

In the middle of the night, Luna was awakened by a thrashing Harriet at her side. Even though the dark lord had been defeated over a year ago Harriet still suffered from the nightmares of the whole ordeal. After all not a year at Hogwarts had gone by that she hadn't been attacked in some form or another by him. The nightmares had been less frequent since his defeat but they still happened from time to time.

Luna spoke softly as she tried to quell her thrashing fiancé. "Harriet. Harriet. Please wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's not real." She reached over and gently shook Harriet to wake her. Harriet shot up in bed, wand in hand, panting heavily and covered in the sweat of the nightmare. Luna wrapped her arms around Harriet to comfort her. "Shhhh…it's alright love. I'm here. They can't hurt you anymore." Harriet dropped her wand arm and curled into Luna as she began sobbing.

"I hate this," she wept, "I hate this so much. They're dead and gone but they still haunt me."

"I know you do love. It will be alright. We're going to get married and start a life together and it will be beautiful." Luna continued to hold and rock Harriet as she started describing their future and what their house would look like until Harriet fell asleep in her arms. Eventually Luna fell asleep as well, dreaming of the future that she has described and more.

Harriet and Luna stirred as the sun came in through the window and blinded them. They were comfy in each other's arms and didn't want to move. Luna cracked an eye open, wondering what time it was. She sat up rather quickly disturbing Harriet, who rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was late. They were late and they were going to be later if they didn't get up and get going immediately. She reached over and gently shook Harriet. "Harriet, sweetie, we've got to get up! We overslept. We missed breakfast and if we don't get a move on we're going to be late to class too!" Harriet was startled awake by the news and ended up rolling over too far. There was a loud THUD as she hit the ground followed by a groan and an "Ow." Luna giggled as she got up and helped her fiancé off the floor. They both got dressed and ready to go in a hurry. Both just grabbing a wand because it didn't seem to matter which wand was whose, they rushed out the door and headed to their first class.

As they rushed into Defense against the Dark Arts and took their seats they didn't notice that Ginny and Draco were sitting in at a desk in the back…together. If Professor Trelawney had been there (and capable of reading auras) she would have noticed a dark negative energy coming from that desk. Just because a day had passed since the news doesn't mean that either one of them had relaxed at all. In fact seeing them rush in together, all out of sorts, just strengthened their resolve to ruin the wedding.

While they two girls were quickly trying to finish making themselves look presentable, Hermione slide a copy of the Daily Prophet onto their desk. "Have you seen this," she asked irritated.

"No we haven't," replied Harriet as she finished fixing her hair, "we're running a little late this morning in case you hadn't noticed." At this point she looked down at the newspaper in front of her.

 **Wayward Witches are Worrisome**

 _Yesterday, local publication,_ The Quibbler _reported some troublesome events. It appears that the one-time Boy-Who-Lived has become engaged to fellow student Luna Lovegood. Under normal circumstances this would be no big deal but nothing related to Harry Potter has ever been normal and this is no exception. As many of our dear readers know Mr. Potter had an accident late last year which left him in the body of a young woman. Mere days before the engagement article printed paperwork was officially filed to have his name officially changed to_ Harriet Jasmine Potter _, and making him legally female._

 _This humble reporter has no problem if he wants to go around being a woman but then to go and get engaged to another woman and publicize it on the front page of another publication, if it could be called as much, is a disgrace to the Wizarding world. Wizarding society does not believe in such actions as the ones that are being taken by the former Mr. Potter._

 _Miss Potter, we ask that you rethink the actions that you have taken. If you want to be a young lady then find yourself a nice young man to settle down with, otherwise maybe you should rethink your path._

 _Just a humble reporter's opinion._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harriet fumed and was on the verge of exploding. Her eyes were faintly glowing green and her hair was moving almost as if there were a breeze in the room. The amount of pure magical energy rolling off her at this moment was unbelievable. The people in the desks surrounding Harriet backed up cautiously, not knowing what would happen next. Hermione was one of the few that saw the green glow in her friend's eyes and it frightened her. So much raw magical energy was unheard of and here Harriet was just exhuming it like it was nothing.

In the blink of an eye, Luna had moved closer to Harriet, spun her towards her and kissed her intently. The raw amounts of energy coming from Harriet decreased and eventually faded. As they pulled apart, Luna noticed that Harriet looked like Harriet again. Harriet was still furious at the article and was so upset it was hard to formulate clear thoughts.

"That…witch…how could she? The nerve of her! How dare she! I swear I have half a mind to…." Harriet raged on.

"Relax," Hermione interrupted, "Just breathe. Since when does it matter what Rita Skeeter thinks anyway? She's written lots of awful articles about you over the years."

"Yeah but this. This is hateful! She's doing this on purpose. I swear if I ever see her again…."

"Harriet…." Luna's calm, airy voice remained unchanged. She waited until Harriet stopped and looked at her before taking both of her fiancé's hands and continuing. "It's fine. Hermione is right. It doesn't matter what The Daily Prophet says. It's a shoddy paper anyway. It doesn't matter what they say. I love you and we're going to be married no matter what anyone says."

The class itself was uneventful and people kept coming up and congratulating the two girls on their engagement in the hallways. Worst part of the day was going to be Potions with the Slytherins. As the Gryffindor Trio approached the dungeon classroom the Slytherins were already waiting outside.

"What's the matter Potter," taunted Pansy Parkinson, "can't find a real man?"

"How would you even know what one looks like Parkinson? You've been puppy dogging after Malfoy all these years. This year you just can't seem to catch his attention though huh?" retorted Harriet.

"You little slag! I've been a woman all my life and you haven't even been one a year and you think you're better than me?"

"No. I know I'm better than you and while you've been a girl all your life I highly doubt you've become a woman. I mean who would even think of touching you after Malfoy? That's like secondhand rot…"

"YOU BITCH," Pansy screamed as she leapt towards Harriet in a fit of rage.

About that time the dungeon door floor open and Pansy Parkinson bounced off an invisible wall that had appeared between Harriet and Pansy.

"Now see here Miss Parkinson. I think that's quite enough of that. 20 points from Slytherin for attempting violence on another student and you are to report back here tonight for detention as well," came the voice of Professor Slughorn, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House as he stood in the doorway of the Potions room. "Now I suggest pick up your bag and get inside without further incident. That goes for the rest of you too!"

Funny enough Draco Malfoy hadn't said a word during the entire confrontation. He may have blushed a little in embarrassment as he was brought into the argument but nobody saw it. He just filed in with the rest of the class and took his normal seat next to Pansy. As Harriet walked in she saw Pansy arguing with Malfoy about how he didn't step up and help her, followed by several slaps to the arm and shoulder that Professor Slughorn had missed. Draco Malfoy was rubbing his arm as the Professor shut the door to his classroom and wandered back up to the front to begin today's lesson.

Throughout the lesson Harriet noticed that Draco kept staring at her with a mixture of lust and hate. Sometimes switching back and forth in the same stare. It was really weird and kinda creeped Harriet out which she pointed out in a whisper to Hermione and Ron. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who had noticed though.

"Mr. Malfoy that will be another 10 points from Slytherin for not paying attention in class and you can join Miss Parkinson for detention tonight. I understand that Miss Potter is an attractive young lady but maybe you can save your lustful intentions for after class. Besides if I'm not mistaken I believe Miss Potter is engaged to be married anyway," stated Professor Slughorn before resuming his lesson. Both Harriet and Draco turned bright red at his remarks. As soon as the Professor looked away Draco received another punch in the arm from Pansy Parkinson followed by angry whispering although Harriet was too far away to hear what it was. She could only guess at its contents though. After class Pansy Parkinson stormed out of class with Draco right behind her. Thankfully, they didn't have classes with them again that day.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 33 of the madness that I call Harriet Potter and the Change of Perspective. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **As always, like, subscribe, favorite and review. Reviews help feed the muse!**

* * *

 **33**

The following morning at breakfast a large brown owl dropped off an official looking letter to Harriet. Luna gave it a piece of bacon, which it happily took and flew away. As Harriet turned the letter over she saw that the seal was that of Gringott's. Breaking the seal she read the letter before handing it to Luna.

 _Miss Potter-Black,_

 _You are hearby summoned to Gringott's in Diagon Alley this Saturday at 10 am. There has been a dispute over your claim to head of the Black household and the Black family vault by the Malfoys._

 _This letter will act as a portkey to Gringott's and will activate 10 minutes prior to your appointment. Hand it to a banker as proof of your meeting._

 _You may bring your intended with you as this may concern her as well._

 _May your gold always flow,_

 _Rocknose_

 _Head of Disputes_

 _Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harriet couldn't believe it. First it was Rita Skeeter and her article in the Daily Prophet, then it was Pansy Parkinson and whatever was up her ass, and now the Malfoys were trying to contest her inheritance from Sirius. It was a constant battle. One thing right after another but looking over at Luna, the girl she loved with all her heart, she knew she made the right decision. She would marry Luna no matter what anyone else said.

"What say you my dear," Harriet asked trying to sound upbeat as she turned towards Luna. "Business in the morning and a date after that?"

Luna smiled. "Harriet Potter, you're such a charmer. Yes I will join you but just remember business before pleasure."

"Oh so there's going to be pleasure," the half-stuffed mouth of Ron managed to get out.

"Ronald Bilius Weasely, that is none of your concern," interrupted Hermione with a smack on his arm.

"Of course it is! Don't you remember Weasley is our king? As king these are very important things to know in order to keep up morale…and such…." Ron continued on, making it up as he went along.

"Who needs a king when I have a queen," Luna asked innocently as she wrapped both of her arms around one of Harriet's and rested her head on her shoulder. Harriet blushed furiously while Ron sat there with his mouth gaping like a fish.

Hermione laughed at Harriet's change of color before responding. "Awwww…that's so sweet of you Luna! Looks like Harriet enjoys it too," she said, prodding at Harriet. "Anyway what was in the letter? It looked important."

Luna looked at Harriet who nodded and then handed the letter to Hermione. "It's just the Malfoys playing rotten again. I'm sure that they are just trying to claim the Black fortune because most of theirs was seized last year as a result of the war on Voldemort," Harriet added.

Hermione read the letter and was definitely not pleased. "Those dirty rotten…" Hermione couldn't even finish the sentence because she never swore. At least nobody had her yet.

"Tossers?" Ron suggested.

"Right! Thank you Ronald. Also, language! Anyway, they have no right trying to take away the inheritance that Sirius left for you," she finished.

"Normally no they don't," chimed Luna, "however in this case because Harriet is also being named Head of the House under which they can still claim part of, they seek the normal money and power that comes with it. Besides if Harriet did have control of House Black she could kick them from the house and they wouldn't have anything anymore. Just whatever measly bit is left from their Malfoy days."

"Now there's an idea," Ron interrupted, "maybe teach him to not be such a prat. Not that I think it will do him any good at this point but still…."

The following Saturday Luna and Harriet were up early and ready to go well before the portkey activated. They had informed the Headmistress the same day they had gotten the letter so she would be aware they were leaving and probably wouldn't be back until later that evening.

Harriet took Luna's hands in her own and looked her straight in the face. "I'm sorry to have gotten you into all this craziness and nonsense. I was hoping everything could be nice and quiet and that we could just slip off quietly into the sunset as it were but it seems that so many are determined to cause such chaos in our lives."

"Why that was almost poetic! You surprise me sometimes. In all seriousness though, dealing with this stuff doesn't matter. Once we've graduated and we're married we can live wherever we want or go wherever we want and it won't matter as long as we're together."

With that said the letter started glowing and the portkey whisked them away to their destination. One bright blue flash later they arrived in the portkey area of the lobby. Walking hand in hand they took the letter to the nearest teller who looked it over with a nod before leading them to a large meeting room. They sat on the far side of the table with their hands interlocked underneath the table and out of view. Moments later the Malfoys were shown in and sat down across the table from them followed by a goblin who sat down at the head of the table and began speaking.

"Good morning! My name is Rocknose and I'm the Head of Disputes for the Diagon Alley Branch of Gringott's. We are here to resolve the dispute of the Black Family Estate. The Malfoys claim that the estate should be theirs because there is no male head of house and the Black family line would not be able to continue with two witches getting married. While this may be true, nowhere does it actually state that the head of house needs to be male. That is just what has traditionally happened although there have been several cases of women being head of house. As far as the wedding and engagement is concerned, the contract only stipulates that young Miss Potter-Black must marry. It does not provide specifics as to who or even that they need to marry someone of the opposite gender. Finally, the magic of House Black has already accepted their marriage contract and recognizes Harriet Potter-Black as head of house as well as her wife to be Luna Potter-Black. There is nothing that I nor anyone else at Gringott's can do once the family magic recognizes somebody as head of house. Are there any further questions?"

"What about having an heir," Lucius Malfoy asked. "Without an heir the Black family name cannot continue."

At this Luna intervened and spoke up, "We do live in a magical world Mr. Malfoy. One that would allow us a great many things, including having the ability to have children later on if we so desire. That aside, I do believe there is also young Teddy Lupin who could be named Head of House Black and provide heirs to the house when he becomes of age."

"That's ridiculous," Lucius carried on. "To have the son of a monster like Remus Lupin determine the future of House Black…."

"Is not your decision to make," Harriet interrupted angrily. "You have no control over House Black and Remus Lupin was twice the man that you will ever be! I was going to leave the matter alone but since you keep forcing my hand I am removing the Malfoys from House Black." Harriet turned to Rocknose, "Can you please provide me with the necessary paperwork?"

"Actually I've already got it ready to go right here. All I need is your signature," he replied sliding the paperwork across the table to Harriet.

"You can't do this," Lucius screamed.

"Actually I can Mr. Malfoy," Harriet replied picking up the quill and signing the paper. "In fact, I just did. If there is nothing else I need to stop by and see a teller on my way out about the accounts in question. Actually…is Sharpclaw available," she asked calmly before sliding the papers back to the goblin at the head of the table.

"I shall find out." With that Rocknose sent one of his guards to see if Sharpclaw was available before turning his attention to the Malfoys. "Now then, you have heard the decisions of Lady Potter-Black as well as Gringott's. Good day to you Misters Malfoy and Lady Malfoy. You shall be receiving a copy of this decision by post in the next 48 hours." About that time the guard came in and whispered in Rocknose's ear. "Sharpclaw will see you now Ladies Potter-Black."

"Thank you Rocknose," they replied in unison as they started to walk out of the meeting room.

"This isn't over Potter," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

Harriet stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Actually Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is." With that being said the two girls continued out the door and headed to the office of Sharpclaw.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: What's this? Two Chapters in two days? It must be a miracle! I did feel quite inspired after a number of positive reviews since posting the last chapter. Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **As always, like, subscribe, favorite and review! Every review helps!**

* * *

 **34**

"Good morning," Sharpclaw greeted as they entered his office. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Well I was actually wondering if I might be able to merge the money of the vaults in order to get a quick withdrawal bag setup."

"Hmmm….normally we try to discourage the merging of such older family vaults, because it makes it harder for the future generations. However, here's what we can do. We can get the bag setup so that it draws equally from both accounts. Also, as an added bonus we will enchant it so that only you and the future Lady Potter-Black can access the bag and that it can also be used to pull Muggle money. Anybody else that tries to access it will find an empty bag and access a teleport feature that will immediately return it to you no matter where you may be."

"That sounds great. Can I get two of those please? One for myself and one for my wife-to-be."

"Of course, give me one moment." With that Sharpclaw left the return to do as he had stated. While he was gone Luna turned to Harriet with a worried look.

"Are you sure about this," she asked, "I mean giving me access to your family vaults is a huge deal. Some married couples don't even go that far."

Harriet looked at Luna with a serious face and responded, "Luna, you are going to be my wife. You are going to be my family…well…you already are but I meant legally….anyway, I love you more than Ron loves Quidditch and I trust you. We are going to be one in every way."

"Harriet…thank you…," Luna was at a loss for words. Never had anyone shown her the amount of love and trust and compassion that Harriet had shown her.

A few minutes later Sharpclaw walked through the door and handed the bags to the two young ladies.

"Thank you," they replied before Harriet continued on, "Would we also be able to get our rings merged today while we were here?"

"Of course, but it may take a few hours. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. We were going to spend some time in Diagon Alley today anyway and we could stop back and pick them up before we portkey back to Hogwarts this evening."

"That sounds perfect. If I can have your rings please." With that the girls removed their rings, placing all 4 on the desk in front of him.

"Thank you Sharpclaw! You've been helpful as always," responded Harriet, "oh and thank Rocknose for us too. He was still dealing with the Malfoys when we left." With that Harriet and Luna got up and left Gringott's to enjoy a date in Diagon Alley.

As they stepped outside of Gringott's, Harriet had turned to ask Luna what she wanted to do when there was a bright flash of light from the bottom of the stairs. Harriet turned and who she saw almost made her blood boil. There at the bottom of the stairs was none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Miss Potter. Miss Lovegood. Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. We've met before. Is it true you had a meeting with the Malfoys today?"

" _And today was going to be such a nice day…"_ Luna thought to herself.

" _It still can be, love. We just have to get rid of her first. How does Muggle London sound? I heard about a nice restaurant not too far from The Leaky Cauldron. It has something called Chinese food. Never had it myself but Hermione says it is delicious. Plus she wouldn't dare follow us there."_ Harriet replied. Neither one of the girls noticed that they were still communicating

 _Sounds good. First thing is first though._ With that Luna stepped forward and faced Rita Skeeter and almost started shaking her finger Molly Weasley style. "You should be ashamed of yourself! **FLASH** Writing that article that you did. That was so offensive and mean! **FLASH** It's not your business or anyone else's who HARRIET Potter chooses to be with!" Several pictures had been taken during the scolding of Rita Skeeter.

Rita smiled. "Freedom of the press dear. Now Miss Potter, how about that meeting with the Malfoys?"

Harriet thought and smiled for a moment. "Sure. I'll tell you what. How would you like an exclusive interview with Luna and myself and we'll tell you all about the meeting?"

"That would be lovely!"

"Great! Why don't you head down to Carlita's and grab us a booth to allow us a little bit of privacy? I've got to swing by Ollivander's for a moment and pick up some wand polish real quick then we'll join you. Wouldn't want my wand looking all rubbish for the photos."

Rita eyeballed them suspiciously for a moment. "Very well, but please try not to take too long."

"We won't," Harriet lied with a smile. With that she took her fiancé's hand and headed down towards Ollivander's which was conveniently located by the exit to the Leaky Cauldron.

 _You have no intention of going do you?_ Luna inquired

 _Nope_

When they looked back Rita Skeeter was gone so they walked right past Ollivander's and right out of Diagon Alley. As they walked into the bar, Harriet stopped and asked Tom for directions to China Palace. Once he had given directions, Tom told Harriet that China Palace was kind of a fancy joint so they should "spruce up" before they went so they would blend in. Harriet and Luna looked at each other and then tapped themselves on the head with their wand causing magic to run through them and change their appearance. Harriet's hair twisted up in to a nice tight updo while Luna's remained down. Both girls received a fresh coat of formal makeup as their outfits magically changed into more formal gowns with dressy flats and their money bags becoming purses. Harriet left a tip for Tom for the advice and directions also asking him not to say they were there if Rita stopped by.

The two girls left and headed down the street following the directions that Tom had given. They held hands as they walked.

 _You know I don't think I'm ever going to get used to dresses_ Harriet thought.

 _Well what are you going to do about our wedding then? Hmmmmm….?_ Luna replied as they walked.

Harriet stopped for a brief moment and honestly thought about that. _You know that's….a very good question Luna. I mean ever since I was little I had this picture of the traditional wedding in my head and I guess I never questioned that I would be the groom in a suit and I would have a bride. However now…_

 _Now you will still have a bride. The only thing different is that you're a woman. It makes no difference to me whether you wear a dress or a suit. The important thing is that I get to marry you Harriet. Just take some time and think it over. I'm here if you want to talk._

 _Thank you Luna. Your support and understanding means the world to me._

 _You're welcome. What's a wife for if not to support the one she loves?_

 _You're are going to make one wonderful._

 _So are you._ Harriet blushed at that. She still couldn't believe she was getting married, let alone that she was going to be a wife. Eventually they came to a fancy oriental building with a large sign that read China Palace. The two girls crossed the street and headed inside to see if they could get a table.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Harriet held the door open for Luna as they entered the stylish oriental restaurant. The restaurant was decorated in red, gold and green Asian themes and soft music playing in the background. Not the tacky kind of decorations but very traditional looking. It was definitely a fancy sit-down restaurant. Of course, neither girl had ever been to such a place before so they took a moment to absorb the environment before heading up to the hostess stand. While the restaurant was quite busy they managed to get a candlelit table in corner which offered a little privacy as well as a little romance. Neither girl knew what to get so they settled for a dinner for 2 with hot tea to drink. While they were waiting the conversation inevitably went back to their wedding.

"So we're having our wedding at Hogwarts. Are we actually inviting everyone? I mean that could get out of hand real quick. I mean I guess the cooking could be done by the house elves and all if they agree to it. We could even pay them for their time and effort. It wouldn't feel right otherwise," Harriet stated, thinking out loud.

"What about a small intimate wedding with our closest friends and family down in our secluded spot by the lake and then we can hold the reception in the Great Hall for all of Hogwarts?"

"I love that idea Luna. Our friends and family can be there with us for the ceremony but all of Hogwarts can be open for the reception. I still can't dance though…."

"Don't worry. There's still plenty of time to learn and I can teach you."

"That might not be so bad. What about colors? Are colors a thing people do for weddings? Also, what would you like to do after the wedding?"

"After the wedding," Luna asked dreamily. "Well I was thinking we could find our room and…."

"I meant…for the honeymoon," Harriet interrupted as she blushed.

"Oh! I know," Luna exclaimed causing several people to turn and look at her outburst. She quieted back down to normal talking level before continuing, "We could do look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden! According to Daddy's research that should be the perfect time of year to see them!"

Harriet thought about it for a moment. She didn't really believe in Snorkacks the way that Luna did but she seemed so excited to go and look for them so Harriet really couldn't turn her down. Suddenly Harriet remembered something she had heard once as an ad on Wizarding radio. "Luna my love, is it true they have a magical underwater resort down by muggle Greece?"

"Of course, everyone knows that. I believe it is called The Neptune. It's supposed to be named after of one of their local gods of the sea or something. I heard it has some fascinating opportunities to see some sea life that you don't get to see anywhere else! Including some magical creatures thought to have been previously extinct!"

"Well how about we spend a week or so there after the wedding as our honeymoon? Give us a chance to relax and unwind after school and the wedding and then we can spend a little sometime after that in Sweden looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

"Oh Harriet! That sounds perfect. I've always wanted to go to The Neptune but I've been told it's soooo expensive plus it's always been sold as a couples thing," Luna replied

"Sweetheart, we are a couple and who cares about the price? I think we're allowed to splurge on our wedding and honeymoon besides it's not like we're going broke anytime soon."

It was at this time that their meal arrived. The two girls both tried a bit of everything and found it all to be quite delicious and agreed that they would definitely have to make more trips here. As they were eating Luna spoke up…well…telepathically.

 _Harriet, you can hear me right?_

 _Of course I can. It's been that way for a while now._ Harriet replied in thought as she looked up with a confused look on her face trying to figure out what her fiancé was getting at.

 _Even without the rings?_ Luna asked as she continued to eat.

Harriet's emerald eyes grew wide at the realization. She looked at Luna, then at her hand, then to Luna's hand and back to Luna. _But….but…but how? I mean…how?_ Harriet thought. She didn't know how this was possible.

 _It's obvious isn't it? It means we're forming some sort of soul bond somehow. I've heard about them but they are exceedingly rare and not very well documented but if you close your eyes you can feel it can't you? The magic flowing between us._

Harriet closed her eyes for a moment and focused on Luna and she did feel a magical connection between them. She reopened her eyes and looked at her beautiful fiancé. _I can feel it. The magical connection between us. It feels...like nothing else I've ever felt. I truly feel connected to you and it's amazing._

Luna smiled and to Harriet it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, just like her beloved. Harriet felt uncertain…but she knew it wasn't her uncertainty. "So it must be…Luna's," She wondered. _Luna? Is everything ok? You seem….nervous and uncertain about something._

 _And you feel worried to me. I think that is another part of our bond. The ability to know how the other is feeling._

 _And that makes you nervous and uncertain? Is it because you're uncertain about sharing this bond with me?_ Luna felt more nervousness and worry coming through their bond.

 _No Harriet my love. It's not the fact that I'm bonded to you that makes me nervous. It's the fact that you're going to be bonded to me. I mean for all I know you might not even want that. Things seem to be moving so fast for us lately. I went from being alone, to having a girlfriend, to having a fiancé, to having a soul bond in such a short time. I just worry that you're going to grow tired of me or that this is too much._ Luna smiled weakly before looking away.

 _Luna. Please look at me._ Luna was a bit hesitant because she didn't know what she would find when she looked up but she did as requested. _Through this bond you can feel how I feel. I want you to close your eyes for a moment and feel my feelings for you. All of them. Feel all the love and caring I have and be reassured that I want this as much as you do. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I may have defeated Voldemort but without you there is no future._

Luna wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes before closing them and searching their connection for Harriet's feelings about her. She was almost immediately overwhelmed by the amount of love, compassion and desire to protect that came from Harriet. Once again the tears threatened to return as she struggled to keep them contained. _I'm sorry. I know that I am being stupid. It's just that I worry. I feel like this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and be alone again. It feels so perfect and I don't want to lose you._

 _Even if this were a dream, if we were to awaken I would still come and find you because we'll be together…always._

 _Always._ Luna smiled, feeling reassured about their love and future.

The two girls finished their dinner with the conversation drifting back towards marriage plans. Their paid for their dinner and left satisfied hand-in-hand. The walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the occasional glance by people who were weirded out at seeing two girls holding hands.


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, they came across a wedding store that they hadn't seen before. Of course they were busy in conversation when they came this way last time. Harriet looked at it before looking at Luna. "Did you want to? We do have some time to kill."

" _Sounds like fun. Although we should probably check out the magical wedding shop in Diagon Alley. It's right around the corner from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes I believe."_

" _Ok we can do that. Hopefully we can avoid Rita."_

Before stepping back into Diagon Alley the two cast a disillusionment charm on themselves in case Rita Skeeter was still buzzing about. They carefully made their way down the alley and past Weasleys' before canceling the charm.

"It should be down here on the left," Luna mused as they walked towards the shop. Sure enough on the left hand side of the street was a moderately sized establishment named _Bridal Magic_.

"How did you know this place was here Luna?"

"It was quite popular as the magical wedding place to go the last few seasons. They took out adverts in _The Quibbler_ and _The Prophet._ I happened to be here one day last summer and followed this gaggle of girls down the alley until I found it. I didn't know I'd be needing it so soon…"

"Well I'm glad you do. I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Harriet with a smile.

"Me neither. I love being with you Harriet Potter. You bring me so much love, attention and devotion that I never thought I'd have," Luna paused a moment before continuing on. "So….ready to try on some wedding dresses," she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Me? Wedding dresses? Try on," Harriet stumbled out as she was blushing redder than a Weasley.

"Well yes. That's the idea. Let's go," Luna said excitedly as she pulled Harriet into the store.

The bell overhead chimed as the two girls. A well-dressed woman with long dark hair came up to them. "Welcome to _Bridal Magic_. My name is Marpesia. How can I…..wait…I know you…you're Harriet Potter right?" Harriet nodded. "That's amazing. That means…" she turned to Luna, "you must be Miss Lovegood right?"

"Luna. Besides I won't be Miss Lovegood for much longer," Luna said with a smile.

"That's right! I read about your engagement! Congratulations! It's a shame what that nasty Rita Skeeter wrote about you Miss Potter."

Harriet finally spoke up, briefly forgetting where they were. "It's just Harriet actually and it wouldn't be the first time she's written anything bad about me."

"That's true unfortunately," Marpesia responded, "so how can I help you ladies on your marriage quest today?"

"Well…" Luna began. "Harriet needs to try on a few dresses and maybe get an idea of what she wants. Then we wanted to look at decorations and flowers and all the other things we may need."

 _I thought you said it was my decision on whether or not I wear a dress_ Harriet communicated to Luna.

 _And it still is but how are you going to make an uninformed decision. We don't have to buy anything today. I just wanted to give you an idea of what you're going to look like if you go the dress route. Besides either way you're going to need some bridal lingerie._ Once again a mischievous smile appeared on Luna's face as Harriet turned beat red.

"I can certainly help you ladies with that if you will be so kind as to follow me back to the dressing rooms. Now do you have any idea what kind of dress you're looking for? Is there a specific cut or style?"

"Ummm…no ma'am," Harriet replied in a mumble, "this wasn't exactly how I thought it was going to be. Never really thought of dresses….or myself in one, much less as a bride. It's been quite the year…"

"Now that you mention it I do remember reading that article earlier this year as well. You're not kidding that you've had a crazy year. Don't worry though. We'll find something that will make you look absolutely beautiful," Marpesia replied.

"Uhh…thanks," Harriet replied nervously.

"You'll be fine. No need to be nervous. I know that this isn't exactly what you thought of when you thought about getting married as a kid but you're still lucky to have found someone as wonderful as Miss…er…I mean Luna. You two seem absolutely perfect together, not to mention adorable. Screw what anyone else thinks, especially that skag Rita Skeeter. Now why don't you head into the dressing room and we'll get you measured and then I can go see about finding some dresses." Marpesia and Harriet stepped into the dressing room. A minute later Marpesia had left the dressing room and went to some racks and pulled some dresses before returning.

An hour and several dresses later, Harriet was about to give up. Sure quite a few of them looked good on her but none of them were "the one." "I've got one more I'd like you to try if that's ok." Harriet nodded. Marpesia was only gone for a second before popping back in with a gorgeous regal style dress.

"I've been saving this one for a while not only because it's special but it's also a little more on the expensive side but I'd like you to try it on. I'm curious what it will look like. I think this might be the one."

Marpesia helped Harriet into the dress, insisting that she couldn't see the final result until she was done. Once the dress was on, Marpesia pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist Harriet's hair went up in a formal style and she felt the makeup on her face change. Marpesia just stood there and stared with her mouth hanging open before managing a "Wow…"

"What? What is it? Can I look," Harriet asked nervously to which Marpesia was just able to nod.

Harriet turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked at the reflection in the mirror and the reflection blinked back. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Harriet waved her hand just to double check the mirror and the reflection waved back.

"I…..I….I…." Harriet stuttered. She was so shocked at her appearance she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Look beautiful. Like a goddess….or a princess. I was right. That's totally you. You look…wow. I'm jealous of Luna now," she said with a wink.

Harriet blushed but she knew Marpesia was right. This was the one. If she had any doubts about getting married in a dress they were gone. "I'll take it," Harriet said before she even realized the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Excellent. May I make a suggestion? A tiara would look wonderful with that and really top of the whole princess look. Also you're going to need shoes and as your wife pointed out some whole new undergarments. I'll be right back!" Once again she popped out and came back with an arm full of clothing and a couple boxes. In one box was a pair of heels that went with the dress. In the other was a beautiful white gold tiara that had 5 gemstones set in it. The smallest pair on the outside was a pair of diamonds The middle two gems were the same only one was red and one was blue. The largest gem in the center slowly changed from red to blue to purple and then back to red. "The red is for Gryffindor and the blue is for Ravenclaw if I got your houses correct."

Harriet nodded before it was placed on her head and a large diamond pendant was placed around her neck with two matching diamond earrings. Once again it was perfection. She could see this beautiful princess in the mirror and was still having a hard time believing that it was her.

"Now you're going to have to try on the stuff that goes under it but we're going to have to get you out of all that first," Marpesia stated. A few minutes later Harriet was out of the outfit and back to her date night dress after trying on the wedding undergarments. Truth be told she was actually a little disappointed by it. That was the first time she'd had self confidence in a very long time. "Well what are your thoughts Harriet? What are you thinking? Too much? Too little," came the voice of Marpesia as she interrupted Harriet's thoughts.

Harriet thought for a moment before responding. "It was all perfect. I will take it all on two conditions. One, keep it all hidden from Luna. I don't want her to see it before the wedding and two, you have to come to the wedding and help me. My best mate is a guy and I don't think he'd be much help. Probably too busy staring. Anyway, I'm short on female friends. I'm marrying one and the other one is helping Luna."

A wide smile came across Marpesia's face. "Done and done. I'd be honored to attend your wedding and help you out as much as I can with all the girl stuff your friend can't."

"Thank you so much Marpesia. You have no idea how much this means to me…to us. I was so uncertain when I came in here but I've found the perfect dress. There's a statement I never thought I'd say. Anyway, you were so patient and helpful. Thank you!"

"It was no problem Harriet. I was glad to assist. After all, that's why the store is called _Bridal Magic_." I'm going to pop this stuff to the back room so Luna doesn't see it and I'll meet you upfront.

"Sounds good. Thank you." With that she left the dressing room to find Luna. She knew that Luna probably felt all her emotions while she was in there but she was going to have to wait to see it just like everyone else.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Alright folks, we're counting down. Just 6 chapters left after this. That's right. 42 is the answer to life, the universe and the number of chapters in this story. I've already got the final chapters laid out in my mind. Just got to transfer them to the screen. On the plus side now that I've got an idea of what's going on updates should happen quite frequently. I expect to be finished with this in the next two weeks or so.**

 **As Always, Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Please Review!**

* * *

 **37**

"Hello Harriet," Luna said as Harriet walked up to her from the dressing rooms. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Maybe," Harriet teased "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. Besides, what about you? It's your turn to go try stuff on."

"I'm ok. I have a rough idea of what I'm doing. In fact, I've already started! Anything else I need I can get later. I want it to be a surprise for you too."

"Started? Are you making your own wedding dress," Harriet asked.

"Not entirely. Just modifying one I already found," Luna stated as if it were no big deal.

"Well if you need any help just let me know," came the voice of Marpesia. "I'm great at that sort of work!"

Both girls turned to see Marpesia standing behind the counter. Neither one really sure when she got there but Luna nodded anyway. "Of course."

Marpesia totaled up the bill and handed it to Harriet. Harriet's eyes widened at the total. She could've bought a whole team's worth of Firebolts and then some. She thought back to how it made her feel and knew it was something special for her wedding day. It would make both her and Luna smile. Harriet looked at Marpesia and nodded. "Alright. This is an automatic transfer slip from Gringotts. Just sign it and the bank will take care of the rest." Harriet picked up the quill and signed the slip to pay for her stuff before sliding it back to Marpesia. "Just owl me the details of the wedding and I will be there. Is there anything else I can do for you ladies today?"

"I don't think so," replied Harriet. "Thank you for all the help and I will let you know the details as soon as we get closer." With the she took Luna's hand and they headed out of the shop and back towards Gringotts. They made a quick stop along the way at Weasleys to check in on George.

"I'd rethink the whole inviting Mum thing," George warned. "Ever since you're accident she's been really weird about you. It got worse after you and Ginny separated. Then she found out you were going to marry Luna. She went right over the edge. She was saying all sorts of horrible things about you. Angelina and I have pretty much steered clear of the Burrow since then. It's probably a good thing you have too."

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble," Harriet replied.

"Nah! Don't worry about it. It's just that Mum always had it in her head that you were going to marry Ginny and everything was going to be perfect. She started drilling that into Ginny when she was younger and so Ginny's always grown up thinking the two of you were going to get married. She's been real different too according to Ron. Secretive, angry and withdrawn are some of the words he used, although they sound like Hermione's words if you ask me. He doesn't have words bigger than food and Quidditch."

"That's probably true. Doesn't sound like anything he'd say. Still it's my fault there's so much drama going on in your family right now. I mean your mom was also so nice to me and she helped take care of me but I don't understand it. I don't get why she's acting like this."

"Like I said it's probably because you screwed up whatever future she and Ginny were planning that involved you. I don't think she ever really took into account what you wanted. If you're happy with Luna then that's awesome and I wish you guys the best of luck. We'll try to keep an eye out at home to make sure Mum and/or Ginny doesn't do anything stupid but we do have a store to run. Anyway Dad is happy that you found someone. He thinks you're moving kinda quick but he understands with the whole stipulation to inheritance thing and magical contracts."

"Thanks George and thank your dad for us too. You'll both get invitations to the wedding as will Bill and Fleur and Charlie."

"Cool. Well I got a store to run so I'll see ya guys later." George headed off to go help some customers while Luna and Harriet made their way back out to the street and up towards Gringotts. They cast a disillusionment charm as they approached the main section of Diagon Alley and only cancelled it when they reached the steps of Gringotts after making sure Rita Skeeter was nowhere in sight.

The two girls approached the first available teller and asked to see Sharpclaw as they had some rings to pick up and a question for him. The goblin nodded as he escorted them back to see Sharpclaw once more. Once they were back inside Sharpclaw's office he put the new rings on the table. They had a large diamond on the center with the symbol for House Black on one side of the diamond and House Potter on the other it. Harriet picked up Luna's ring and slid it onto Luna's hand. She went for her ring but Luna beat her to it before doing the same thing to Harriet. Both girls blushed slightly, knowing that they would only do that one more time before it being forever. They turned to Sharpclaw before Harriet asked a question, "So these rings…is there anything special about them that would cause them to form a bond or something because we were still able to communicate telepathically without the rings on."

"Actually there is now that you mention it there is. The glow when the two of you put the rings on for the first time not only accepted your magic and engagement but tested you for a soul bond. If it sensed an inactive soul bond between the two of you it would help start it."

"So you're saying that Luna and I are…soul bonded? That we were meant to be long before we ever put rings on? That we've always had a special connection?"

"Precisely. One way or the other you two would have always ended up together."

Harriet looked at Luna who had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it," she said. "I always knew there was something special about you Harriet Potter but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe that's why I was able to endure all the early years I spent alone and being tormented by my housemates and the other students. It's because when I looked inside I felt a connection to another living being, even if I didn't know who it was yet. Now that I know, it all makes sense."

Harriet hugged Luna as she briefly thought about something. Then as if a light bulb came one she spoke up "Actually there is one more question that just came to mind, if we wanted to go take a look at the house in the countryside. How would we go about it?"

"One second please." With that he pointed a finger at the nearby filing cabinet and a large envelope floated out before the drawer shut again. The envelope floated over and landed in front of Sharpclaw. He opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of paperwork and began reviewing it. After a moment he dumped a pair of keys on the desk. "These keys are portkeys funny enough. Lord Potter always did have a sense of humor…or so he thought. Anyway the phrase to activate them is "Marauder's Love." Once you get there your signet rings will allow you both access and establish your ownership of the property. From there you can connect the Floo to the network and customize the wards as you wish. There is a register on a stand when you come in. To allow someone access all you have to do is write that person's name in the register while picturing them. To remove access just cross the names out. Lord and Lady Potter lived out there for quite a while before moving out to Godric's Hollow if I recall. The wards around them prevent anyway without access from finding the house, much less accessing it without prior authorization. This paperwork has all the details on the wards and the house itself," he stated as he tucked the paperwork back into the large envelope and handed it to Harriet.

Harriet took the paperwork and the keys (handing one to Luna as she did so) before standing to leave. "Thank you for your time and patience once more Sharpclaw. May your gold always shine."

"Yours as well Ladies Potter-Black. If you need any more assistance Gringotts is always happy to be of service. The summoning paper can also be used as a return portkey by tapping it with a wand and saying Hogwarts."

The two girls left and returned to the main lobby before acting their portkey that returned them just inside Hogwarts' main gates. As they walked back towards the main door still in their date night apparel, Luna spoke up. "Out of curiosity, why did you ask about the house in the countryside."

"Well for some reason it just popped into my mind while we were there so I figured I'd ask about it. Plus we're going to need somewhere to live after we get out of Hogwarts and Grimmauld place didn't exactly seem like the kind of place to start our life together. I figured we could take tomorrow and go out to take a look at it, if you're ok with that."

Luna thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It sounds good to me plus we're going to need a venue for the rehearsal dinner. Might as well be at our house! If it pans out that is. Also, we should probably let the headmistress know that we've returned safely."

"Good call," Harriet responded before casting her Patronus charm and sending a message to Professor McGonagall informing her that they had returned from Diagon Alley. As they reached the main doors to Hogwarts a cat Patronus appeared and Professor McGonagall's voice spoke, "Miss Potter, please come to my office immediately. There is something that requires your attention. Bring Miss Lovegood to as this concerns her as well." With that the cat Patronus faded.

The two girls made their way towards the Headmistress' office as they wondered what exactly it was that the headmistress wanted to see them about. As they approached Gregory the Gargoyle the staircase opened up as if it were expecting them. When they got to the doors they too opened as if waiting for the two girls.

"Ahh…Miss Potter. Miss Lovegood. Please come in and have a seat," Professor McGonagall gestured to the chairs across from her. Next to her was a gentleman in a fancy medi-wizard robe. When the girls approached the chairs the doors beyond them swung shut and Professor McGonagall cast an extra privacy ward just in case. "Just in case. It's best we retain privacy for this conversation." She gestured to the medi-wizard standing next to her. This is Chief Medi-Wizard Portkins, head of R&D for St. Mungo's International Research and he has something to tell you."

"Thank you Headmistress," the medi-wizard began. "Miss Potter we at St. Mungo's International Research have been studying what happened to you almost a year ago and trying to find a cure for what happened. We think we may have found the cure but we would like to give it the final test by administering it to you."

Harriet's mind was swimming in confusion. "Wait what? Are you saying…."

"That we can return you to the Boy-Who-Lived."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I really considered letting this sit over the weekend to let you guys stew but after some very positive reviews in the last 24 hours I've given in. Here is the her decision...**

 **As Always Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review!**

* * *

 **38**

"Pass," replied Harriet, much to everyone else's surprise. "I'm happy as I am thank you."

"But Miss Potter…are you sure? If you give up this opportunity you'll be a woman forever," asked Professor McGonagall.

"You know there was a time when I would have jumped at the chance to go back to my old life but this new life…it's so much better. Sure it was hard at first adjusting and learning to life as the other half does but my friends have accepted me and stood by me. This is how I discovered self-confidence. This is how I fell in love." After that last bit Harriet turned to see Luna who had tears swelling in her eyes and running down her face. She hugged Luna and pulled her close.

 _Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do it for me. I'll love you regardless. Besides if you go back to being Harry you could always get Ginny back._ Luna thought. She was unable to speak with all the emotion flowing through her.

"I don't want Ginny. I want you Luna. You heard what Sharpclaw said. We are soul bonded. There is no possible universe in which I could end up with her. I am yours. I have always been yours. As for my decision to remain a woman that is my own. It's something I've constantly thought about since the day it happened and I wasn't lying when I said it has made my life better."

Professor McGonagall and the Medi-Wizard looked on a tad confused at only hearing half of the conversation before the Headmistress spoke up. "Excuse me Miss Potter, did I hear you correctly? Did you say that you and Miss Lovegood have a soul bond?"

Harriet looked at the Headmistress for a moment before realizing she spoke those words out loud and not in her head. _Well the cat is out of the bag now_. "Yes I did Professor. Our wedding rings not only accepted our engagement and union but also checked for soul bonds. It found an inactive soul bond between Luna and myself and activated it. Apparently it is a rare occurrence. Luna and I can feel each other's emotions when we're not around as well as communicate telepathically. I wonder if that is what allows us to use each other's wands," Harriet wondered out loud.

"That's a very astute observation Miss Potter. Unfortunately it's also hard to test because as you said soul bonds are extremely rare. However from little I've read I hear that your emotions become deeper and your love becomes stronger because of the bond. That being said, if you are sure of your decision then you and Miss Lovegood may go. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Keep in mind if you change your mind the cure will only be able to work the next 48 hours."

"Thank you Headmistress but I've made my decision and it's final. However, we would like your permission to head out and visit on of the family homes tomorrow that we are plan on moving into after we graduate. We may also use it for the rehearsal dinner depending on the state of things."

"That would be fine. Thank you for letting me know. Just let me know when you return again. Good evening Miss Potter. Miss Lovegood."

"Good evening Headmistress," they responded in unison before turning to leave. The two girls were wandering back to their room when they decided to stop by the Gryffindor common room and let their friends know what had transpired. As they entered the common room. Ron was just finishing up a game of Wizard's Chess with one of the younger Gryffindors while Hermione was at a nearby table working on homework. They looked up as the girls entered. Harriet motioned over to the couches. Ron shook hands with his opponent while Hermione packed up her homework and they headed over to the nearby couches. None of them saw Ginny brooding behind one of the nearby Gryffindor banners as they spoke. They of course went through the events of the day from kicking the Malfoys out of the Black family to dodging Rita Skeeter to Harriet trying on wedding dresses. Ron was absolutely stoked that the Malfoys got what was coming to them while Hermione wanted to know about the wedding dresses and why they didn't take her.

"It was kind of an impromptu thing because we had time to kill. However that's not the reason why we wanted to talk." Harriet looked to Luna who nodded as they held hands. Harriet looked nervous before speaking up. She lowered her voice a bit before continuing but Ginny was still within listening range. She remained still and hidden behind the banner as she internally raged but that was nothing compared to what was coming.

"When we got back McGonagall wanted us to come up to her office. There was a medi-wizard with us. He…" she looked around before continuing. "He offered me a chance to go back. Back to Harry…he says I have 48 hours to decide."

"That's great mate," Ron exclaimed without thinking about it. He was thinking about all the great times they had as best mates without taking Harriet's feelings into account

"Whoa. That's a big deal Harriet," Hermione responded with a shock, "what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what's she going to do," Ron expressed, "It's obvious! She's…"

"Going to remain Harriet," Luna interjected. Her normally star eyed dreamy expression replaced with one of seriousness. "It was her decision."

"That's right. It was. These past year or so as Harriet…as me…is some of the best times I've had in all my years at Hogwarts. For once I don't have to worry about Lord Voldyshorts interrupting it or being in some sort of mortal peril. Plus I have a wonderful wife to be who I am soul bonded with. Above all, I'm happy with who I am now. I have confidence in myself and how I feel. It feels right. Plus…." She continued in barely a whisper while blushing, "I already bought my wedding dress."

"You WHAT," replied a surprised Hermione, "soul bonded? That's supposed to be super rare. There's only a few cases every known to have existed! Also I want to see the dress you picked out!"

"I knew you found one," replied Luna teasingly.

Ron remained quiet although it looked like he had been punched in the gut. Ron was rarely speechless so when Hermione looked over she could tell that something was wrong. She took his hand. "Ron? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just a little tired is all. I'm going to go lay down for a bit. See you guys at dinner." With that he kissed Hermione, stood up and shuffled up the stairs looking more defeated than tired. Something was definitely wrong.

"Was it something I said," asked Harriet concerned.

"I think Ronald is feeling a bit down," Luna noted dreamily, "I think he was hoping you would go back to Harry."

"You two used do everything together. You guys were like brothers. He misses that even if he doesn't say it," Hermione added. "Whether or not you go back, the decision affects us all in some way. Obviously not as much as it affects you and Luna but nonetheless."

"I'm sorry," Harriet said sadly, "I guess I didn't think about it like that. I just know I've been so happy…"

"We know you have my love," Luna said softly, "we weren't trying to make you feel bad. We were just trying to help explain is all."

"I know but know I feel like a jerk."

"So tell me about this soul-bonding stuff. What's it like," Hermione asked inquisitively, trying to change the subject.

"Well it pretty much means that we're destined for each other. Apparently we were always meant to be and we'd drift closer regardless," Luna explained.

"We know what the other person is feeling because we can feel it too," Harriet added.

Soul Bonds? Wedding Dress? Didn't want to change back? Ginny couldn't take it anymore as she quietly cast a disillusionment charm and slowly slid out from behind the banner where she was sitting. She dashed up to her room with tears of anger streaming down her face. She didn't care about how much noise she made but one thing was for certain…this was all Luna's fault. A little while later she pulled out a piece of parchment and sent it anonymously to the Daily Prophet. They would pay…


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently...I hope. I've been caught up in work. It looks like the last few chapters may be a little longer...or at least that's the way they're playing out in my head. Apologies for the wait. Now on with the show...er...story**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review. I'm curious as to what people think as the story starts heading to a close**

* * *

 **39**

The following morning Harriet and Luna were on their way to breakfast when Hermione ran up to them out of breath. "It's a good thing I found you before breakfast. You'll want to see this." She handed them today's _Daily Prophet_. On the front of it was a picture of an angry Luna coming down the stairs shaking her finger at what appeared to be the reader but they knew was actually Rita Skeeter.

 _Lovegood or Bad Love?_

 _It appears that Miss Lovegood wears the pants in the relationship as she refuses to let Harriet Potter speak for herself. The_ Daily Prophet's _Rita Skeeter had run across the couple a second time outside of Gringotts in Diagon Alley. The first time our intrepid reporter was promised an interview and then abandoned as Miss Lovegood refused to let Miss Potter speak with us despite Miss Potter saying that she would._

 _Furthermore, a reliable source from inside Hogwarts tells us that Miss Potter has been offered a chance to return her former male self from before the accident that left her in her current state. The source also states that Miss Potter only has 24 hours to return to the Boy-Who-Lived before remaining a woman forever. However it seems Miss Lovegood is not allowing this to happen and is somehow forcing Miss Potter to remain a woman despite her protests. Apparently Miss Potter is being told that she and Miss Lovegood have what is referred to as a soul bond._

 _Soul Bonds are an extremely rare form of magic between two people and are almost undocumented. In fact the only ones that can actually see soul bonds are house elves because of their magical nature. We're not sure how Miss Lovegood convinced Miss Potter that they shared this rare form of magic but it was either a very convincing tale or she is under the influence of some sort of magic._

 _Whatever the case may be we hope that Miss Potter is able to come to her senses quickly before she has no chance of going back! Good luck Miss Potter! We look forward to the return of the Boy-Who-Lived._

Harriet raged internally and looked like she was going to explode. Hermione and Luna could see it as her eyes grew brighter, filling with raw magic potential. "When I found out who is responsible for this…," Harriet growled. Hermione took a step back, slightly afraid of Harriet's ever-growing power. Luna, however stepped forward, not scared of her fiancé's power because she knew that Harriet would never hurt her. She took the paper from Harriet's hands and handed it back to Hermione before holding Harriet's hands.

"Harriet," she almost whispered.

Harriet was in a focused state of rage and didn't hear Luna's calling.

"Harriet," she repeated a little louder.

Harriet's anger and focus were interrupted by the voice of the one she loved. Her eyes went back to their normal emerald green as she blinked twice and looked Luna in the eyes.

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter what they say or think. Articles like this just attract the wrackspurts and right now you are swarming with them. Let's get out of here and go look at our home." Luna handed Hermione her portkey to the house. "The activation phrase is Marauder's Love. You and Ronald are welcome to come by this afternoon. Just give us time to look around, clean up the place and key you into the wards."

Hermione nodded as Harriet took the key out of her pocket, still holding Luna's hand as she put her other hand on the portkey. "Marauder's Love" The key glowed for a few seconds before they disappeared. Hermione headed back to the Great Hall to find Ron and tell him what had transpired.

With a whoosh and the blink of an eye Harriet and Luna appeared their new home. Harriet had landed on her butt while Luna managed to remain standing. The two of them sat there gazing at their new home in wonder for moments before Harriet stood up. She took Luna's hand and walked towards the house. As they approached the home itself they could feel the magic within and the wards that were around it. Their signet rings let up as they crossed the wards signifying that the belonged and that the magic recognized them as the true owners of the property.

The 2 story home looked like something out of a Mediterranean vineyard. It was a simple white with arches everywhere and a walk out porch above the main doorway in the front. The trim around the large windows was black as was the front door. One side of the house had a large set of double doors which faced the lake that was on their property and led through a garden and patio into the kitchen. The area around their house was flat for the most part except for the slight dip leading towards the lake. Halfway around the lake trees were abundant as it faded into a forest area that lead over the next hill.

Harriet walked up to the door and put her signet ring against the lock and the door clicked open. Harriet swung open the door before bowing and holding out her hands for Luna to go first. "My lady, would you care to have the honors," Harriet asked. Luna giggled as she moved to pass Harriet. In a flash Harriet had swooped Luna up in her arms once more and carried her over the threshold bridal style before setting her back down. She flashed a smile to Luna. "What can I say? It felt right! I mean this is going to be our first house after all!"

Luna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Harriet Potter? We haven't even looked at the house yet and you've decided this is where we're living?"

Harriet blushed and started to backtrack. "Well…er…I just thought it was nice and…"

"I'm teasing you Harriet. The house is beautiful. Let's go take a look around." With that the two girls wandered the house exploring. There were 4 rooms, a bathroom and a master bedroom/bathroom that had the walkout porch above the main door on the top floor. The main floor contained the kitchen, laundry room, living room with a fireplace, dining room, foyer, office with a good size library and another bathroom. Their basement was large as well and was completely finished. It contained 2 large rooms, a potions lab, a 4th bathroom and a 2nd living room. When they had finished exploring inside they went out the double doors and onto the nice sized patio that had a path leading off it running down to the lake. There was a large garden off to one side and what appeared to be a large fire pit on the other side.

"It's…."

"Perfect," Harriet finished in awe of the house. Luna nodded as they began to open the windows in the house and let the warm breeze roll through and clear the dust and staleness out of the house. Suddenly Harriet had an idea. "Kreacher! Winky!" * _POP* *POP*_

"Mistress Black has summoned Kreacher?"

"Miss Harriet needs Winky?"

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you two would be able to help us clean the house up a bit. It's been shut up for quite some time. We'll also need to restock the pantries."

"Kreacher will do as Mistress Black commands." With that Kreacher popped away to fetch some cleaning supplies from Grimmauld Place and popped back and set to work.

"Winky would be honored to help Miss Harriet and her Misses Luna!" Winky too set off to work cleaning and dusting the house.

"You know, Kreacher could stay here with us. We have plenty of room and I don't want him to get too lonely over there by himself," Luna suggested. Harriet agreed with her. While her and Kreacher hadn't exactly got off on the right foot things had gotten better after Harriet destroyed the locket horcrux and gave the fake one to Kreacher which he still wore all the time.

About lunch time their stomachs started grumbling and that's when they realized that they hadn't eaten breakfast that morning with all the commotion that had happened that morning. * _POP*_ Winky appeared next to the two girls. "Misses Harriet and Misses Luna has lunch in the kitchen. Winky brings it from Hoggywarts."

"Thank you Winky. That was very kind of you to think about us," Luna said to the house elf.

"Winky just wants to help her Misses Harriet and Misses Luna."

"Winky, can I ask you a question," Harriet asked as she knelt down beside Winky.

"Yes! Yes! Misses Harriet can ask Winky," the excited house elf said.

"Is it true you can see soul bonds?"

Winky nodded excitedly. "Winky never has seen one before but Misses Harriet and Misses Luna has one. A connection connecting them. Is very bright and strong!"

Harriet and Luna blushed at the news. Now they both knew that soul bonds did in fact exist and that there's was quite strong. "Thank you Winky." Winky smiled and disappeared with a _*POP*_ , presumably to clean another part of the house.

After they had finished eating the two girls went to the main entry and found the log that contained all the people that were allowed access. Several names had been crossed off several times, presumably for either vacations or arguments. All the names on the current page were in her parents' handwriting. The names that were still there on the list, allowing them access, made her tear up. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. Luna saw a tear roll down Harriet's cheek and reached out to wipe it. Harriet grabbed the quill and added Ron and Hermione's names to the book.

They spent some time going around looking at what was in the house, checking out the pictures of Harriet's parents and a very pregnant Lily that were hanging on the wall. All of a sudden there was a loud noise out front followed by a very familiar "Bloody Hell! Stupid thing!" and then another more feminine voice, "Language Ronald!" Their friends had arrived. They made their way to the front door to greet the first guests in their new home.

"Welcome to our home," Luna said proudly.

"It's not much but we like it," added Harriet with a grin.

"Not much? Bloody hell! It's almost a mansion," stated Ron.

"Almost doesn't count as is Mr. Weasley," Luna said trying to have a strict teachery voice. It didn't work and they all shared a laugh.

"Come inside. Let us show you around," Harriet said.

During the tour Hermione had been distracted by the office library. It was hard to pull her away from but they promised that she could come back and browse their selection later. Afterwards, they took a seat on the couches in the main living room.

"So what happened at Hogwarts today," Harriet asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh nothing much. Same old Hogwarts," replied Hermione as nonchalantly as possible.

"Are you kidding? You two were the talk of the entire school all day! People were arguing about what was going to happen."

"Thank you Ronald," an annoyed Hermione replied. "I was trying to take their minds off of it."

"Thank you for trying Hermione but we need to know what's going on so we're prepared when we go back. Speaking of did you two tell McGonagall you were leaving," asked Harriet.

"That's PROFESSOR McGonagall…and no we didn't. We've been busy most of the day. In fact, I'll have you know I walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ronald yelling at some of the fellow Gryffindors and setting them straight. He said it didn't matter if you were going to stay a girl because it was none of their business anyway. The only people it affected were you two. He went on to say that Luna wasn't tricking you or deceiving in anyway. That he had known you a long time and this was the happiest you'd ever been and that…."

"Hermione, don't," Ron asked her, still blushing as red as his hair.

Hermione looked at him curiously for a moment before continuing, "He said that no matter what you guys were still best mates and he would always stand by you. He told each and every one of them there that they should be lucky to have such friends and such happiness in their lives. Then he saw me standing there, turned this adorable shade of red like he is right now, and stopped talking."

Ron stood up and looked like he was going to run off when Harriet stood and looked him in the eyes. "Ron, thank you. Thank you for defending Luna and thank you for defending me even though you didn't need to do either. You're absolutely right though. You'll always be my best mate and I will always stand by you too." With that she moved forward and hugged a surprise Ron who turned a deeper shade of red if that was possible and returned a quick hug.

"Now I should probably let Professor McGonagall know that you two are here with me so she doesn't panic that she can't find her two favorite students," Harriet said with a wink and a grin. She moved over to the fireplace and grabbed the black jar of floo powder that was on top. She waited for a few minutes for the floo to connect to the network again. It had been a while since it was used. She threw some floo powder in and stuck her head in the fireplace. This was going to be a fun conversation...


	40. Chapter 40

**HERE WE GO! 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

 **AS ALWAYS - LIKE, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 **40**

The day of the rehearsal dinner was busy around the Marauder's Love house as decorations went up. The invites for the dinner had been sent along with the wedding invites to those who were supposed to receive them. The register had been updated to reflect the guests that were coming. It wasn't a very big list considering it was mainly people that had helped in getting everything setup and a trial run of what was to come tomorrow. The guest list for the dinner had included Xeno Lovegood, Ron and Hermione, Minerva McGonagall, George and Angelina, Neville and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, and Rubeus Hagrid with his date Madam Maxime from Beauxbatons. Hagrid was standing in as the father figure for Harriet to walk her down the aisle. Hagrid was in tears when she asked him. He couldn't even get the words out so he just nodded yes. He was originally going to ask Mr. Weasley but neither Ron nor George thought that was a good idea with their mother being involved. She was invited to the wedding as Mr. Weasley's date providing she could be civil. Ron and George had spoken to her about this ahead of time.

As the guests started arriving outside Luna and Harriet would greet them and show them to the living room where everyone else was. Most of the guests came in one floo call from Hogwarts. The rest arrived rather soon after. With George and Angelina popping in last just outside the wards because they had to close up the shop.

The dinner had been setup out doors on the patio with a round table being big expanded enough to fit all the guests so they could talk freely. At the end of the patio a mock setup of what it would look like tomorrow had been setup so they could get a rough idea of what the process would be. The dinner and dessert had been wonderfully with Winky and Kreacher popping in to help where they could and provide refreshments. Harriet had tried to get them to sit down and have dinner with them but the insisted on helping out and serving.

Once the dirty plates were cleared away they were left with some simple snacks and some magical champagne. It was magical because it tasted like whatever the drinker wanted it to but remained the champagne color and still had the alcohol. They were making small talk when the heard an OOF from Ron before he blushed and stood up. He tapped his glass with his fork despite the fact that they were staring at him anyway.

"Right," he stammered as he began what was sure to be an interesting speech, "so apparently I'm supposed to make a speech or something but I'm not very good at speeches."

"Then sit down," George interrupted, receiving a chuckle from everyone but Ron.

"Anyway…I could sit here and tell you all the stories and adventures we've had but most of you were either there with us or gave us detention because of it." That received a good laugh from everyone, even Professor McGonagall who rarely let loose. "However, this isn't about us. It's about them. Harriet and Luna. When they first got together I thought they were crazy but as time went on I saw that they were happy. More than happy. They loved each other. As I watched them interact I knew that they were truly meant for each other and I hope to have that kind of love when I get married."

"If Hermione will have you," George added, earning another round of laughs and a deep blush from both Ron and Hermione.

Harriet got up and hugged Ron whispering a thank you in his ear. Ron turned a deeper red before they both sat down again. Hermione stood up this time.

"Like Ronald, I had my doubts when this relationship began. I didn't want to see Harriet get hurt anymore then she already had been and I didn't know Luna exceptionally well. At school their relationship was…unusual…to say the least. Not because of who they were and not because they were two girls but because anybody looking at them could tell how deep their love was. It's like they were truly and honestly meant for each other. I've never seen a more perfect couple so in sync before. It's miraculous and I hope that one day I can find that kind of relationship."

"Looks like you're out of luck," George told Ron. Both Luna and Harriet got up and hugged Hermione.

"We'd like to have everyone move out to the archway out there so we can do a quick run through for tomorrow," Harriet announced. As everyone stood and headed for the archway, Luna and Xeon went to the left side of the carpet that lead into the archway, while Harriet and Hagrid went to the right. Hagrid already had his handkerchief out and was dabbing his eyes before they had even started. Ron stood ahead of Harriet and Hermione stood ahead of Luna. The music started and both pairs slowly made their way up to the arch in the center. Hermione and Ron stood off to the side and the couple could finally see each other. Both were grinning as they knew it wouldn't be long now.

After they had finished the trial run, Luna spoke up. "Umm…excuse me. If I could get everyone to go back to the round table I have one more surprise for the evening." Harriet looked at her with a confused look on her face. Luna just smiled and motioned towards the table. Once they were seated around the table with only Luna remaining standing she spoke up again. "Harriet, I need you to close your eyes and don't open them again until I tell you to."

Harriet closed her eyes and could feel her heartbeat rising. She had no idea what was happening. She felt Luna spin her around in her chair and touch her hand with something before placing it on the table with a quiet thunk behind Harriet. She heard gasps from the other guests and struggled not to open her eyes.

"There were many people who couldn't be here tonight or for our wedding tomorrow. These people would like to say a few words."

"Hello darling," came a familiar voice. Harriet recognized the voice immediately but it couldn't be. Her eyes flew open and there standing before her were her parents. They weren't ghosts like this time. They were solid and whole. Without even thinking she shot forward into her mother wrapping her in a tight hug as tears rolled down her face. Her father joined the hug as well and embraced the pair of young women.

"We're so proud of you. You defeated Voldemort and found a wonderful partner. Not to mention you're quite the Quidditch player. Not quite the Chaser I was but I suppose it will do," James said to her. Both Lily and Harriet laughed through the tears.

"We love you and we're so proud of the beautiful young woman that you have become. We don't have a whole lot of time but there are some other people here who would like to speak with you," said Lily with a smile, tears still streaming.

"Hey pup," came another familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Sirius standing there with Remus and Tonks. As they talked Luna wandered over and was introduced to Harriet's parents officially. While they talked, George sat there staring at the impossible as did the rest of the table. All of a sudden a familiar voice came from behind George. One he had known his whole life.

"Hello Georgie! Can you ear me ok?" George's eyes grew wide as he fought back the tears. "Hello Freddie. It's been a long time." He stood around and hugged his twin brother. Angelina's eyes were streaming tears as she watched the twins' temporary reunion. Professor McGonagall covered her mouth with her hands and struggled to maintain composure at the reunions going on around her. The empty chair next to her pulled out and Albus Dumbledore sat down.

"Hello Minnie."

"Oh Albus! It's good to see you again." She hugged the former headmaster.

There was one person there that they hadn't expected. Xeno was watching his daughter interact with her fiancés long lost parents when somebody came up from behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who," a feminine voice whispered. It was a voice Xenophilius hadn't heard since Luna was a child. Xeno started shaking and had a hard time speaking.

"P…P…Pandora?"

"Yes my love" With that she spun Xenophilius around a placed a deep kiss on his lips. Xenophilius stood up as they kissed and wrapped his arms around her. It had been a long time since he had and he didn't know when or if he would get to again.

Harriet had noticed the woman behind Xeno. She looked remarkably like Luna. Meanwhile Luna was talking with Harriet's parents. She stopped when she saw Harriet staring behind her with wide eyes. Luna turned around and saw her father kissing a woman with long blond hair. That was something she would have never expected to see. When they broke apart Luna's eyes watered as she spoke quietly, "Mommy?" Her parents were too far away for them to hear her. "Go to them," Harriet told her over shoulder. Luna burst across the patio startling quite a few people as she landed in her mother's arms.

"I've missed you Moonflower," Pandora said as she held Luna. "You've gotten so big and soon you're going to be married. Mrs. Luna Potter-Black. It does have a certain ring to it." Luna talked and hugged and kissed her parents for a while before they all wandered back over to the Potters, Blacks and Lupins. For the first time ever their entire family was in one place. They even managed to get a magical photo taken to remember the night. There were many photos taken that night including one of everyone that had shown up. They wanted these memories forever.

With so many reunions it was a very emotional time. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as everyone mingled and hugged and congratulated Harriet and Luna. However all good things must come to an end as the former spirits bid their friends and family a fond farewell promising to watch over them.

Almost everyone left except for Ron and Hermione.

"It's getting late and we've got a long day ahead of us so we better get going," came the voice of reason named Hermione. "Luna and I will be staying here to get ready tomorrow. Ron and Harriet are going to go back to Hogwarts for the evening. It's bad luck for the brides to see each other on their wedding day."

Harriet and Luna said goodbye and goodnight. Both still looking forward to tomorrow. Hermione and Ron also said their goodbyes as Ron and Harriet stepped into the floo. With one last look at their girls they flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harriet and Ron stayed up talking for a little bit before Ron passed out on the couch. After that Harriet went into her room and changed before lying in bed. It was the first time she had been sleeping seperate from Luna in a long time and she didn't like it. She tossed and turned for a while but gave up on sleep.

 _It's weird trying to sleep without you_ came Luna's voice inside her Harriet.

 _I know the feeling. I miss having you here with me. Thank you by the way. For tonight. That was the 2_ _nd_ _best present I've ever received._ Harriet replied.

 _What was the best one?_ Luna inquired

 _You._

Harriet and Luna stayed up til the early hours of the morning talking before they both passed out from pure exhaustion.

Early the next morning there was a pounding on the front door of their hidden Hogwarts room. Ron had stumbled off the couch and managed to open the front door to find the Headmistress standing there, obviously shaken up. "Where is Miss Potter? This is urgent."

"She's still sleeping I think."

The Headmistress made her way past Ron and knocked loudly on the bedroom door. "Miss Potter, wake up. There's been an attack. Someone attacked the ceremony site. It's a complete disaster!"

Harriet threw open the door as she was typing her robe closed, disheveled and concerned. "WHAT?"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 41! Only one chapter left! Should be up in the next day or two hopefully.**

 **As always - Like, favorite, subscribe and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **41**

"Hagrid was doing his morning rounds when he saw smoke. When he arrived the ceremony site was on fire. Most of the stuff down there was beyond repair. We saved what we could. I'm so sorry Miss Potter." With that Minerva McGonagall gave Harriet a hug. Something she had never done in all her years.

"This is a disaster. Who would do this," Ron asked in disbelief.

"I've got a couple of guesses but no proof. Besides that's not what is important right now. Right now we need to figure out what we're going to do about the wedding."

"I know you said you didn't want all the attention but what about the great hall," asked Professor McGonagall. "We've still got plenty of time. I could get the house elves in there to decorate for the wedding."

"Winky. Dobby." _*POP* *POP*_

"Mistress called?"

"Yes. I need you and Winky to organize the house elves and start decorating the great hall for a wedding."

"Winky would be glad to help the great Misses Potter!" _*POP*_

"Kreacher lives to serve the noble Mistress Black." * _POP*_

"Ok. So now that we have that taken care, we should head down to the great hall and figure out how we're going to get it setup," Harriet said. "Just give me a minute to get changed." A moment later Harriet reemerged from her bedroom dressed casually because there was a lot of work to get done before they could have a wedding.

As they quickly walked towards the great hall, Professor McGonagall spoke up once more. "When we spoke this morning Hagrid said that he would take care of the replacement arch. I know you don't want to worry them but you should probably also let Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger know what is happening."

"Yeah. You're probably right Professor." Harriet concentrated as she walked. She could feel Luna still sleeping. "Luna's still asleep. Ron, would you be able to go over there and let Hermione know what is going on. Tell her not to panic or worry because we are taking care of everything. Just let them know what is going on and then get back here quick as you can. Oh and if Hermione is still sleeping, wake her gently." She grinned as Ron blushed.

"Permission to use the floo in your office Professor," Ron asked.

"Granted Mr. Weasley. The password is Gum Drops. It was a habit of the former headmasters. Hard to break," the headmistress replied.

Ron nodded and took off down the side hallway and headed to go get his task done. In the meantime Harriet conjured her patronus, Prongs, and sent him with a message to Marpesia asking if she would be able to come this morning and help them because there had been some trouble this morning. When they were almost to the Great Hall they ran into Neville and Hannah. Neville noticed the look on Harriet's faced and asked what was going on. Harriet explained the situation and both offered to help. While they were talking a hummingbird patronus showed up and Marpesia's voice spoke up. "I will be there immediately. I will apparate outside of the main gates but I need someone to come get me."

"I'll take care of it Miss Potter. Go take care of arrangements. We shall meet you in the great hall." With that Professor McGonagall left to go meet the visitor outside the main gate. Only certain staff members were able to unlock the gate to Hogwarts.

When Harriet reached the Great Hall she saw that a number of the House Elves had already started decorating, including Winky and Kreacher. "Hannah, would you be able to help the house elves, maybe give them some direction? I don't know that they've ever decorated for a wedding before." Hannah nodded and took off to help and direct the house elves.

Harriet looked at the great hall. The raised area where the teachers sat would be where they held the main ceremony. The area in front of it could hold rows of chairs that could easily have tables added to them for the reception. There were doors on either side of the staff table area that could be used as bridal entrances. All they needed was the red carpet and the arch. Harriet and Neville went and checked both side rooms and determined that they could be used with a few modifications. As they walked back into the main hall, Professor McGonagall and Marpesia walked in. As they met in the middle of the hall Marpesia reached out and hugged Harriet.

"She told me what happened. I'm so sorry darling."

"Thank you and thank you for coming early. Weddings are kind of your business so I figured I'd get your help and input. We can do the ceremony up on the raised section over there with myself and Luna in each of the side rooms. I think the side rooms need a few things to help us get ready but I'm not sure what."

"Sounds like you have this all figured out. What do you need me here for," Marpesia joked with a smile. "I'll take a look and make a couple additions." With that she wandered off to make her changes.

 _Harriet. Is everything ok? Ron showed up here this morning and told us what happened._ The voice of Luna spoke inside her head.

 _Well good morning to you sweetheart. Everything is fine or it's going to be. We just had to make a change in venue. We're going to have the wedding in the great hall before the reception. We're setting it up as we speak._

 _Is there anything I can do to help?_ Luna asked

 _I think we've got it covered. Just let us know when you're going to be here. We've got a side room for you to get ready in. I've got one too. Everything is still happening according to plan._

 _Ok. I love you Harriet Potter._

 _I love you too Luna Potter._

 _I'm not Luna Potter yet._

 _Shortly my love. Shortly._

Harriet turned to Professor McGonagall. "Do we have all the paperwork to make it official?"

"Yes. It's all up in my office. All you and Miss Lovegood have to do is sign it with the witnesses and it will become legal immediately. The records will automatically become updated at the ministry and what you sign will be yours to keep," the headmistress informed.

In a few short hours the Great Hall had been beautifully transformed into a perfect location for a wedding. "Hey. We better get going and get you bathed or you will be late to your own wedding," Marpesia interrupted, "Ron, Neville and Hannah can finish up here."

Ron who had returned from his talk with Hermione and Luna a bit ago came up and reassured her. "She's right. Go on. We'll finish up here." Harriet nodded. "Thank you guys! I don't know what I'd do without you."

With that she and Marpesia went up to Harriet and Luna's private room so she could bathe. After that they would go back to their bridal room down in the great hall where she would change into her dress and finish getting ready. Shortly after Harriet had left, Hagrid had wandered into the great hall carrying the replacement arch. They got it setup on the main stage and got the carpet rolled out for the ceremony. The great hall was filled with chairs. At this point half of Hogwarts was expected to show up. Luna and Hermione came into the great hall along with Xeno Lovegood while Harriet was away as planned. Both gasped at the dramatic transformation of the great hall. They complimented the hard working crew and Luna asked them to leave 9 empty chairs in the front row before heading into the bridal room for Luna. A little while later the freshly clean Harriet came down and was amazed at the finished product. She once again thanked her friends as she headed into her bridal room where she would remain until the ceremony.

Minutes before the ceremony there was a knock on Harriet's door. Marpesia opened the door and let Ron and Hermione in. They took one look at Harriet and stopped dead in their tracks, mouths gapping. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Wow. You look beautiful Harriet. You're going to take her breath away. You're a beautiful princess." Harriet blushed and thanked Hermione.

Ron was still gapping like a fish out of water until Hermione elbowed him. Ron let out a loud "OOF." "Wow….I mean don't take this the wrong way or anything but wow. I mean you're hot. For a girl. That's not Hermione I mean." Ron stumbled out.

"Thanks…I think," Harriet replied with a blush. She wondered if Ron would ever get over the whole her being a girl thing. Probably not knowing him.

There was a louder knock on the door as Hagrid entered dressed in his finest with his hair and beard washed and tamed. "Wow. Harriet. 'Yer looking great. I can't believe yer all grown up and getting married. It seems like just yesterday I was going taking ye shoppin in Diagon Alley for the first time." With that Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes before going over and hugging Harriet.

She turned to Hermione. "Is Luna ready then?" Hermione nodded. Harriet took a deep breath. "All right then. Let's get this thing started." Hermione cast a quick spell on Harriet before she left to go get Luna ready, Marpesia went out to take her seat, and Ron went outside the door to wait for the signal. Harriet and Hagrid stood by the door. Harriet was on the inside and so the crowd wouldn't be able to fully see her once they turned and headed down towards the arch. Harriet had made sure to hire a pair of professional photographers for the wedding. These were the moments that they would keep forever.

As they music started, Harriet's heart rate picked up. Ron peeked his head in through the door. "It's time."

Harriet nodded. "This is it," she thought as she put a giant smile on her face. She knew the crowd wouldn't be able to see her or Luna until they got to the altar. They took one step at a time behind Ron. It seemed like it took forever to get up there but finally Ron and Hermione stood aside as Luna and Harriet hugged their escorts. Neither had seen the other yet thanks to Hermione who silently cancelled the spell while they hugged. Finally they turned and saw each other. They both gasped in awe at how beautiful the other looked before grinning wildly. Tears came to Harriet's eyes as she saw Luna and she could tell Luna felt the same way.

Luna wore a rainbow wedding dress similar to the one that Harriet had bought her and a tiara of silver unicorn horns. On her neck was the necklace that Harriet had bought her of the Thestral. All in all it was a few Luna outfit and she looked absolutely stunning in it. Harriet was wearing her traditional white princess gown that Marpesia had sold her along with the shoes, necklace and of course the tiara.

There was a gentle cough as Professor McGonagall got their attention. As they looked at her they could see that she too had tears in her eyes. "You both look beautiful," she whispered, "Shall we get started?" They nodded. "Very well then." She cast a quick sonorous charm before continuing.

"Good afternoon friends, family and fellow Hogwarts students and thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today in the great hall to witness the marriage between Luna Pandora Lovegood and Harriet Jasmine Potter…."

Before she could continue, the doors to the great hall flew open and there stood a very disheveled Draco Malfoy, bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and his wand in the other.

"I object!"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Well my friends this is it. The final chapter. Only one day later than promised but it's done.**

 **As Always - Like, Subscribe, Favorite and Review**

* * *

 **42**

"Nobody cares Malfoy," Ron shouted back, earning quite a few laughs.

"She's mine and she's beautiful and I love her! Looney can't have her. Looney isn't good enough for her." He pointed his wand at Luna and cast _sectumsempra_ and _reducto_.

"NO," Harriet shouted and the spells froze in midair halfway down the center aisle. Everybody gasped in awe as they looked from the frozen spells to Harriet. Nobody had ever seen that happen before. Harriet's eyes were bright green and glowing as she walked down the center aisle towards the frozen spells. As she reached them she held out her hand and they flew over and started twirling around each other in her palm. "I should send these back to you Malfoy. Merlin knows you deserve it after all these years but I would prefer not to have blood shed on my wedding day." With that she closed her hand into a fist and the spells disappeared. She then snapped her fingers and Malfoy instantly sobered up. "Now that you're thinking straight I suggest that you leave."

"I object too," came a voice from behind her as the crowd gasped. She turned around and saw Ginny holding her wand up to Luna's throat. "You were supposed to be mine! We were supposed to be married. You had the chance to go back. To fix us! But you didn't! You chose her! I heard you in the common room!" By now Ginny had tears coming down her cheeks.

"It was you that leaked the story to the prophet!" With that there was a bright flash of light causing everyone to blink. When Ginny opened her eyes she was in the courtyard of Hogwarts on a bright sunny day. She wasn't alone either. In front of her stood Harry Potter. Her Harry.

"Where are we," Ginny asked nervously "did something happen? Did we die?"

"No. We are in your mind. I choose this place because it is familiar. I look like this because this is how you see me in your mind. If you don't mind though I'd prefer to be me. This form doesn't feel right anymore." Ginny watched, to her horror, as Harry shifted back into Harriet.

"Please don't," Ginny whispered as tears went down her face, "Please don't leave me Harry."

"I'm sorry Gin. This is who I am now. Maybe this is who I was always supposed to be…at least if you believe in that whole fate/destiny stuff. Anyway, this is who I am now and I'm sorry that it hurts. We had lots of good times together but we're done. You broke up with me and I moved on. I'm sorry that you haven't."

"I…was working on it. Slowly and it hurt…but then I overheard you talking with Ron and Hermione about how you had the chance to go back to Harry. For just the briefest moment I saw a glimmer of hope again but it all came crashing down again when you said you turned it down. After that I kind of lost it," After a brief moment she looked up and asked, "What makes Luna so special anyway?"

Harriet thought for a moment before answering, "Luna is…unique and beautiful. Not just in physical appearance but in soul and personality. She was there for me when nobody else was. She loves me regardless of what gender I am. She has shown me happiness when I thought there was none and comfort when I've only seen nightmares."

"Oh…that makes sense I guess." After a moment of silence she asked… "So what happens now?"

"Well that's entirely up to you I guess. What would you like to happen?"

"I dunno Harriet. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. I was stupid to listen to Draco."

Harriet smiled. "I think that's the first time you've ever called me Harriet."

Ginny smiled weakly in return.

"As for your request, done. I can send you home and nobody will ever remember that you were here except for myself and Luna. You won't remember interrupting the wedding but you will remember everything that has happened in your mind as if it were a dream lest ye forget."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you Harriet. I don't deserve the kindness you're showing but thank you. Congratulations on your wedding." She quickly hugged Harriet as tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes and there was a bright flash of light once more.

When Harriet opened her eyes it was like no time had passed. Ginny was gone and there was no trace that she had ever been there. She stood staring at the altar and Luna. She spun around to deal with Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, you have taunted me since first year. You have been a constant pain in my ass and a complete git. You have threatened me and my friends numerous times and now you try to hurt my wife?" Her anger was rising as her hair and dress started to ripple but there was no breeze in the room. "Now you have the audacity to drunkingly stumble in and declare your love for me at my wedding? You've been a complete git to me but now that I'm a woman you think I'm just going to forgive and forget? Who do you take me for? Pansy Parkinson? NO! I have had enough of this. This is our wedding day and you are not going to ruin it." With a snap of her fingers his wand flew out of his hand and landed in hers. His hair changed from blonde to the same color as Harriet's and became the old Harry look, including being forever unmanageable. No amount of dye or magic could change it back or tame it. After that he was bound in ropes and petrified, fire whiskey bottle still in hand. Harriet moved the statue to a corner of the room without so much as a wand wave. Her hair and dress returned to their normal state as her eyes dimmed back to their normal color. She walked up to the altar and turned around addressing the crowd. "Sorry about the unplanned interruption folks. Without further ado I believe I am to be married to this beautiful woman." She handed the headmistress Draco's wand and took her place at the altar as if nothing had happened. Every eye on the room still staring at her.

Professor McGonagall spoke up, not missing a beat, "As I was saying we are here to witness the union of Luna Pandora Lovegood and Harriet Jasmine Potter. Harriet, if you would please place your left hand over Luna's." Harriet smiled as she placed her hand over Luna's. "Now repeat after me."

"I, Harriet Jasmine Potter, do hereby swear on my life, honor and magic to love Luna Pandora Lovegood with all my heart. I promise to cherish her in sickness and in health forever more." As Harriet started repeating the vow a green rope came out from Professor McGonagall's wand and started wrapping around her and Luna's hands. She looks up at Luna as she smiled, using her free hand to wipe her tears away.

Professor McGonagall turned to Luna, trying to hold back her own tears. "Luna, please repeat after me, I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, do hereby swear on my life, honor and magic to love Harriet Jasmine Potter with all my heart. I promise to cherish her in sickness and in health forever more." As Luna repeated the vow, the green rope continued around their hands and bound them together. When she had finished the green rope glowed brightly and then disappeared. "Magic has accepted their vow so shall we all. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Ladies Harriet and Luna Potter-Black. You may kiss the bride."

This time it was Luna who charged forward and passionately kissed Harriet as she started to dip her. This was met with wooing, whistles and cheering from the crowd. They broke apart as fireworks exploded on the enchanted ceiling above them in heart shapes and a little cupid that flew around. The finale left the words Harriet and Luna Potter-Black with a heart around them in the sky.

"Congratulations you two. I know you will be so happy together." With that Professor McGonagall hugged the pair of them before motioning for Ron and Hermione to join them at the altar. Together they all signed the marriage certificate making Harriet and Luna legally married under wizarding law and updating the records. Professor McGonagall handed their marriage certificate to them and left the stage. Hermione and Ron took turns hugging and congratulating the pair before standing next to them on stage. This time Harriet spoke up again.

"Luna and I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here today with us, despite the interruptions and last minute changes. A special thanks to those that helped me throw together a new venue last minute – Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Marpesia and of course the house elves. Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't have done any of this without you. We would also like to thank Rubeus Hagrid for the replacement arch after the first one had been destroyed and we're pretty sure this one is more beautiful than the first. Finally, on a personal note, I would like to thank Xenophilius Lovegood for allowing me to marry his beautiful daughter."

She turned to Luna. "Is there anything you would like to add Mrs. Potter?" Luna smiled and stepped forward to join Harriet. "As many of you may have noticed there are 10 empty chairs in the front row. These are for the ones we have lost who cannot be with us today. Harriet's Parents – James and Lily Potter, her godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevy, Albus Dumbledore and my mother, Pandora Lovegood. We know that they would be here with us today if they could so we have left them a place." Luna and Harriet hugged and wiped each other's tears away. "That was beautiful Luna. Thank you," Harriet whispered.

Harriet turned back to the crowd. "If you could all please stand for a moment and make your way to the back of the great hall and give us just a few minutes we will get the hall transformed for the reception." A few minutes later the majority of the great hall was empty except for chairs. Harriet raised her hands, flicked her wrists and the great hall was transformed. There were extremely long tables running up either side of the great hall and the rest of the hall was filled with various small tables that held about 10 people per. A large space was left in the center of the floor by the stage for dancing and of course the main bridal long table was up against the stage to make room for the musicians on the stage. Moments later, food appeared on the long tables and dining ware appeared on the tables. The great hall began to fill in as people began to shuffle in and take their places. A handful of tables up front had been reserved for friends and family but the rest were first come, first serve. The brides, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid and Madam Maxime and Xeno Lovegood posed for a few pictures from the photographer before making their way to the bridal table.

Hagrid and Madam Maxime (whose first name they found out was Olympe) took time to congratulate the two on their wedding. It was then that Xeno approached the pair and hugged the pair. "Congratulations my moonflower! I'm so happy for the two of you and I know that you two will make each other happy as well. I'm glad you're mother is watching us from somewhere beyond but I still wish she were here to see this in person. She'd be so proud of you. You look so beautiful, just like she did on her wedding day."

"Thank you daddy," she whispered as she hugged her father once more.

Xeno hugged Harriet, "You look beautiful too my dear. Your parents would be proud. I know it. Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you Xeno," Harriet replied. After the exchange everyone sat down but Harriet. "As you're well aware there are menus in front of you. For those of you who don't know just speak what you want and it shall appear. The tables along the sides contain drinks, snacks and deserts. Before anyone asks or attempts it, the fire whiskey is off limits to those underage. In the meantime enjoy yourselves!" There was a round of applause before everyone settled in and started ordering.

After the main course had finished, Harriet stood up and held out her hand to Luna with a bow. "May I have this dance m'lady?" Luna smiled as she took Harriet's hand. "Of course." Harriet led her out to the dance floor as the lights dimmed except for the area around the dance floor. Nobody heard the musicians appear as the music started playing. Harriet spun Luna closer as they began the traditional slow first dance. Harriet had never danced in a dress and heels before and she would've been in great trouble had she not been taking some dance lessons on the side.

Tonight they would dance and enjoy time with their friends and family, tomorrow they leave Hogwarts for the last time, and the day after that they leave for their honeymoon and the rest of their lives together.

And they lived happily ever after (except for Draco who couldn't control his wild new hair).

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Final Author's Note: That's it. That's the ballgame. I'm pretty happy with the way the story turned out. I laughed, I cried and I had writer's block but it was worth it. 129 pages and nearly 60k words (according to Microsoft Word). This is officially the longest thing that I have ever written. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone for reading, especially those that have left reviews or sent messages. You guys are the greatest!_**

 ** _Look forward to my next book (tentatively titled: Harry Potter and the Altered Fate)_**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish! (Yes that's why I ended it on Chapter 42)**

 **Arigato!**


End file.
